


A to Z 浪漫瑣碎危險事件簿

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>比扯鈴還扯的竹馬竹馬戀愛養成故事，跳躍的時間線，多視角，多吐嘈，多老梗。<br/>想到哪裡寫到哪裡，寫到那裡再圓情節。極度挑戰想像力和讀者耐力之作。<br/>靈感總是易碎物，可視本篇為想像力寫作練習無誤。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Is For Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每個人都有秘密。Arthur Pendragon，十三歲，麥田般蓬鬆金髮下方的小腦袋裡最近得出這個結論。  
> 他在學校遇到了和自己塗鴉本上畫的小精靈長得一模一樣的男孩。

  **A Is For Arthur**  
  
　　 **每個人都有秘密。** Arthur Pendragon，十三歲，麥田般蓬鬆金髮下方的小腦袋裡最近得出這個結論。  
  
　　當天下午放學後，Arthur拒絕所有邀約直接回家（毫無疑問是一間獨棟的樓中樓別墅，且位於市郊黃金地段），背包順手往沙發一甩，不理會女傭端到面前來的馬卡龍（還是他最愛的檸檬萊姆口味）點心，只是抱著足球，踏著樓梯，一股勁兒地砰砰磅磅上了二樓臥室。進房後他謹慎地鎖上門，把足球隨意滾到一盤西洋棋旁，深吸一口氣。  
  
　　接著趴到床底下。掀起床墊。目光逡巡。

　　檜木地板與新上蠟的氣味立刻竄入鼻尖。  
  
　　 **每個人都有秘密。** 比如他的父親Uther，股市與房仲業的帝王，在自己的家裡有個絕對不能打開門的房間；比如他同父異母的姐姐Mogana，在遠赴美國攻讀神經科學碩士的時候，他發現她右腿上多了一排密密麻麻的符紋紋身，那些紋身在黑絲襪裡同樣會透出金光；又或者是他最好的朋友Lancelot最近變得異常安靜，看見他時總是欲言又止，最後不自覺低下頭。  
  
　　找到了。  
  
　　Arthur從床底拖出一個很大的紙箱。他迫不及待地把堆疊在最上層的機器人玩具拿開，箱底的東西讓他揚起稚氣笑容。這個時候的他皮膚猶如陶瓷般散發光澤，臉頰泛紅，大大的藍眼睛讓人聯想到芭比娃娃。由於每天把牛奶當水喝、早上都要接受足球隊體能操練的緣故，寬闊肩膀和結實肌肉已經初步在他身上駐足，身型呈現出一種年輕人獨有的精實感，儘管他的腳踝和腰都還像女孩一樣細窄，胸部和腿也沒什麼毛髮。  
  
　　每個人都有秘密，Arthur也不例外。  
　　他手指充滿深情地拂過箱子裡的畫具、畫冊以及各種顏料。  
　　他真的、真的很喜歡畫畫，比踢足球還要喜歡。  
　　但是他不能承認，因為Uther覺得這是個沒前途的興趣，而且沒一點男子氣概。  
　　於是畫畫成了他的秘密之一。

  
　　他跪坐在地板上，歪頭思考一會兒，接著拿出一本標著1998年的B6大小冊子，很老派地舔了舔手指後開始翻頁，最後在倒數第二頁找到他要的圖案。  
  
　　「就是這個！」他高興地叫著。畫紙上是一個黑色短髮、尖耳朵、藍眼珠的小精靈，Arthur有段時期每晚的夢境都有它的身影，直到他把它畫在紙上後，這個小傢伙才慢慢從他夢裡消失。  
  
　　在還沒開始看奇幻小說前，大約七歲左右，Arthur的腦子裡就充滿了夢境殘骸以及各式各樣的幻想，就算他之後完全不看哈利波特、波西傑克森、納尼亞傳奇系列也沒有幫助；他的知覺更是敏感細膩，可以「聽到」或「看到」別人無法察覺的事物（其中之一就是俗稱的鬼），墓園、醫院和人太多的地方都會讓他神經緊張。  
  
　　但不論當時有多麼害怕，即使只有七歲的小小Arthur也非常明白，這種超級娘娘腔以及說去出肯定會被老爸再當成神經病抓去治療的事，絕對不可以曝光（Uther對他而言比鬼還可怕）。  
  
　　於是這成了他的秘密之二。  
  
　　「果然是你，果然是你。」Arthur自言自語。

　　今天歷史課上來了一個轉學生，他的長相和畫裡的小精靈一模一樣，只差不是五頭身。在Arthur眼中，男孩的身體就像是一株被病菌侵蝕的白楊樹般瘦長、乾癟、蒼白。他真的非常蒼白，這讓他的嘴唇以及脖子上的紅圍巾特別顯眼。  
  
　　Arthur沒辦法忘記那對顴骨和長長的眉毛。  
  
　　不可能搞錯。  
　　但幾年前的夢中人物怎麼可能會變成真實的人呢？  
　　男孩沒有笑容，聲音平板，感覺很乏味、很不想被注意、很怯懦、很容易被欺負的樣子。然而當他們對上目光的時候，Arthur確定男孩微微皺眉，深藍色的眼珠閃動著不馴的光芒。Arthur馬上知道他的軟弱是裝出來的，而且……  
  
　　男孩很可能也認識他。（可能嗎？）  
  
　　每個人都有秘密。Arthur想。  
　　這個叫Merlin的男孩一定也有。  
　　他想知道他的秘密。

tbc.


	2. B Is For Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轉學到Camelot中學的Merlin，覺得自己肯定是出生時忘記邀請某個神仙教母，所以才會反遭詛咒。他獨自和掌控不了的魔法戰鬥，直到遇到那位顯然有毒的漂亮生物，Arthur Pendragon.

**B Is For Battlefield**  
  
　　自從有記憶以來，Merlin的媽媽Hunith就常抱著他，撫摸他濃密蜷曲的黑髮，輕柔地說：「Merlin，你命中註定要成為偉大的人，才會擁有別人都沒有的力量……雖然那會使你起步的人生看起來一團糟，可是相信我，最終一定會變好的。你一定要堅持下去。」  
  
　　Merlin當時還不知道媽媽的意思，只是轉動他骨碌碌的藍眼睛，扭動著身軀像是要同意媽媽的話，和普通三歲小孩一樣笑得純真可愛；他吮著手指，臉上都是口水，一臉聽懂似地猛點頭。  
  
　　「一開始最難熬……但是，不要怕。我會在你身邊。」  
  
　　直到Merlin開始上學時才知道所謂「力量」，所謂 _人生一團槽_ 的真諦。  
　　 **他有超能力。他會魔法。**  
　　和其他人不一樣。

　　然而擁有特殊力量一點也不酷，因為他的魔法根本不能隨心所欲控制，只會隨著各種極端情緒產生變化：比如他在極端憤怒的時候，附近的玻璃製品會應聲碎裂；如果他感到極度恐懼，含鋼鐵製品和塑膠製品會變得有磁性，木製品則會有黏性（所以他從來不看恐怖片，不玩驚悚類線上遊戲）；他極度緊張的時候身上的衣服會變色；極度悲傷的時候空氣濕度會增加，地板和牆壁會出現蝸牛攀爬……  
  
　　上述狀況都還不是最慘的，最慘的是他談戀愛的時候，周遭的液體會變成甜甜的芬達汽水。  
　　那總是讓他想起小時候喝過的咳嗽藥水，在舌苔殘留又甜又澀的噁心味道。  
  
　　總之，沒有手一抬就可以發出火球，或者可以變老變小回到過去飛到未來那種有用的魔法。只有情緒一來就搞砸一切的能力。  
  
　　實在遜斃了。  
  
　　Merlin覺得自己肯定是出生時忘記邀請某個神仙教母，所以才會反遭詛咒。又因為他不是王子，只是一屆平民，所以不會有什麼公主親吻他一下魔法就解除、從此過著幸福快樂日子這回事。他必須獨自一人和情緒魔法戰鬥。  
  
　　他必須一輩子都是個臉上面無表情，心裡波瀾不驚的人。  
  
　　可是成為一個面無表情的人在學生時代卻非常吃虧。Merlin和他媽媽常常搬家，而每到一間新學校，Merlin總會受到不同程度的排擠。來Camelot中學前的那間學校尤其嚴重，他不但被同學惡意攻擊，就連老師也喜歡欺負他，找理由罰他勞動服務，當著眾人的面羞辱他等等。那位老師是個頗有姿色的中年女子，但他卻覺得她睜大眼睛時有如山怪可憎。  
  
　　到目前為止，Merlin人生裡所發生的事件，彷佛都是為了擊垮他而存在。  
  
　　然而愈是如此，Merlin就變得愈發頑強和不肯認輸。  
　　不管最後能不能成為偉大的人（他真的非常懷疑），他都要和這身魔法奮戰下去。  
  
　　「Camelot就是最後一間中學了。」於是他下定決心，無論如何一定要在這間學校畢業。

　　第一個禮拜，Merlin覺得自己前所未有的成功。Camelot的學生意外冷漠，這對他而言簡直是種恩惠；沒人想要和他多說一句話——這同時代表著沒人會欺負他：沒有人會劃破他課本，往他的置物櫃裡倒垃圾；沒有人會在冬天把他反鎖在游泳池更衣室，放學後還忘了放他出來；沒有人會在他要坐的位置上灑圖釘，或者從前面拉扯他的衣服，往衣服和身體的空隙裡倒冰塊或熱水。他第一次可以這麼輕鬆悠閒地上課。上課時可以專注聽老師講話，不用擔心四面八方的偷襲。  
  
　　然而寧靜的日子持續不了兩個禮拜，上星期五的歷史課，一個金髮男孩主動坐到他旁邊和他說話。  
  
　　「欸，你真的是人嗎？」他非常記得當時這個金髮白痴問了一個經典的白痴問題。  
  
　　Merlin第一眼看到那傢伙就覺得他是危險人物——生物課本裡頭不都有寫，愈漂亮鮮豔的東西毒性就愈強嗎？他太清楚這種人話語裡的惡意了，即使這傢伙的表情看起來非常認真。  
　　受歡迎的萬人迷每個校園裡總有那麼一兩個，認為所有人都必須附和他，讚美他，喜歡他，瞻仰他的目光，而他們隨時都可以選人來欺負、開玩笑。  
  
　　他眼睛直視前方黑板，假裝沒有聽到金髮白痴的問題。  
  
　　之後的一整個禮拜，Merlin始終不理會金髮男孩的任何示好。直到星期五中午，Camelot中學幾個足球隊隊員不由分說在半路把他攔住，拖到足球隊辦公室後頭角落推打一頓，接著把他架到男廁，企圖將他的頭壓到小便斗裡沖水。  
  
　　他們說要幫隊長出氣。不過Merlin知道他們只是想找個人發洩旺盛的體力。  
  
　　「你們最好住手！我警告過你們了！」Merlin知道自己忍耐不了多久怒氣，拚命掙扎。他知道一旦這些傢伙動手把他的頭壓進小便斗的刹那，他們所有人都會被四處碎掉的窗戶玻璃或鏡子弄傷。  
  
　　回應他的只有更興奮的叫囂。一隻大手按往他肩頭，逼他跪在黏黏髒髒的磁磚地板。  
  
　　他緊閉眼睛，訕笑聲在他耳邊回盪。覺得莫名其妙的不甘心轉換成層層憤恨，讓他身體發熱。  
  
　　突然間廁所門邊響起了熟悉的聲音。  
  
　　「你們在做什麼！？」

　　噢，是那個罪魁禍首。金髮白痴。  
  
　　Merlin感覺那幾雙抓住他肩膀、按他頭的手立刻僵直起來。唯唯諾諾的聲音從他上方發出。

　　「Arthur，他太囂張了，我們只是想……」

　　其他人回話的時候，金髮男孩伸出手將Merlin拉起。Merlin勉強睜眼，視線十分模糊。他猜想剛剛可能被打到輕微腦震盪了。

　　當時的他還來不及要感激Arthur，腦袋裡無以名狀的羞憤化為魔法湧動而出。大事不妙。

  
　　「快走———！」話聲未落，靠近天花板上方所有通風窗戶的玻璃瞬間碎裂，一塊塊砸了下來。正如Merlin所預料。  

 

 


	3. C Is For Cigar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和Merlin成為好朋友後，他們一起慶祝Arthur的生日。雖然用「你真的是人嗎」這句話當作友誼的開端是一件不怎麼酷的事，但Arthur確信未來他們會一起做些很酷的事。

**C Is For Cigar**  
  
　　 **所有偶然都是必然。** Arthur Pendragon，十四歲，認識Merlin Emrys八個月後，開始有了這層體悟。

  
　　Arthur坐在書桌椅上，一腳屈起靠著椅背，一腳隨意擺動，姿勢非常舒適（也可以說是難看），雙手捧著一盒拆了封的雪茄。  
  
　　「頂級雪茄，一九八二年份的長茄衣雪茄。茄衣、茄心都用不同的煙葉混合而成，飽含油脂，味道濃郁豐富。看看我們有多幸運。」  
  
　　他邊介紹邊偷偷觀察坐在對面床邊的Merlin，他的眉毛現在正高高挑起，嘴唇嘟成迷你蘋果（那是竄入Arthur腦袋裡的第一個形容詞，後來才知道一般人為會說是弓型或心型）的形狀。Merlin是他遇過擁有最多小表情的人，讓Arthur常常有股衝動想把他的表情全都畫下來。  
  
　　「你確定要在十四歲生日當天 _抽菸_ 慶祝，而不是奶油蛋糕？我個人是比較喜歡奶油蛋糕和吹蠟燭。」Merlin手裡著拿著火柴盒，一臉不以為然的眼神盯著他。儘管如此，Merlin並沒有以年齡或癌症作為威脅來阻止Arthur的生日新體驗。

　　Arthur的生日通常要花一個禮拜的時間來慶祝。Morgana曾經笑他王子派頭，不過他真的沒辦法拒絕：Uther會在公開場合幫他辦生日宴會，邀請法政商界的名流與他們的子女參加，提早替Arthur建立人脈（而他能體諒爸爸從來不和他單獨過生日，因為這天也是媽媽的忌日）；他的球隊朋友會揪著Arthur參加所謂的聖誕聯歡大餐（他的生日在聖誕節前夕）；而他為數眾多的女生朋友們也會在這幾天邀請他到她們家裡舉行派對（她們通常不會放過任何一個成為Arthur女友的契機）。  
  
　　所有偶然都是必然。Arthur開始相信，最初誤填歷史課的偶然，也許正是Merlin和他在生日當天一起抽雪茄的必然。這幾個月裡他們的友誼猶如雪崩般來得急促、強大、鋪天蓋地，於是十二月一到，他馬上就邀請Merlin到他家過生日（但至於為什麼到後來只邀Merlin一個人的原因，他自己也說不清楚）。  
  
　　雖然用「你真的是人嗎」這句話當作友誼的開端是一件不怎麼酷的事，但他確信未來他們會一起做些很酷的事。Merlin和他想像中的一樣充滿秘密，比他想像中的要聰明大膽，有趣程度則完全超乎他想像之外。

  
　　「拜託，Merlin，專業一點，雪茄不是一般的香煙好嗎？」他拿起其中一根之後，幾近恭敬地把剩下那盒雪茄放到桌上，接著朝Merlin抬抬下巴。  
  
　　Merlin聳肩，歎口氣，抽出一根火柴棒準備點燃。Arthur特別喜歡他歎氣時眼皮半垂的樣子，又長又翹的睫毛上下交疊，在他顴骨上投射出一圈暗影，隨著火柴棒劃過柴盒迸開的火光隱隱顫動，不知怎地讓他聯想起童話故事中的沼澤森林。  
  
　　Arthur俯身向前，手中的雪茄湊近火光中。他們的膝蓋相碰，額頭幾乎要貼在一起。  
  
　　一股醇厚的酵香、草腥氣在空氣中蔓延開來，摻雜著焦糖、雪松木、桂皮、咖啡和可可的味道，彷佛置身於當地整塊煙葉鋪砌的雪茄工廠裡。  
  
　　Arthur抽了一口，試著吐出煙圈，成功。他得意洋洋地把雪茄遞給Merlin。Merlin不甘示弱地接過，站起身，含著雪茄用力一吸。  
  
　　立刻瘋狂咳嗽。  
  
　　「笨蛋——不能把煙吸進肺裡，雪茄的煙只吸到口腔，這是常識啊！」Arthur跟著站起來，幫忙拍Merlin的背。  
  
　　「……你才是傻子！誰知道這種常識！」Merlin臉皺在一起，連眼淚都咳出來，朝Arthur手臂用力揮拳。  
  
　　「白癡！今天我生日，你不能揍我！」Arthur掃過Merlin小腿，讓他跌躺到床上。  
  
　　「混帳！這就是我的生日禮物，你欠揍！」Merlin踢向Arthur的腰。  
  
　　他們翻身坐在床上（Arthur的床真的很大），狠狠地瞪著對方一會兒，接著不知道誰的嘴角先失守，笑意就傳染病一樣入侵，讓他們咯咯咯地笑個不停。  
  
　　雪茄繼續，你一口我一口的抽。  
  
　　Arthur爬到床的另一邊，按下音響按鈕，房間立刻湧進了慵懶的、充滿拉丁美洲情調的薩克斯風旋律。  
  
　　伊布拉印.飛列(Ibrahim Ferrer)有如原石般粗礪的聲音悠悠揚起，bass的撥弦，彷佛河流沖刷小石的鼓點節奏。他最喜歡的音樂。  
  
　　這是他的秘密之三。  
  
　　Merlin把西洋棋棋盤拿到床中央。  
　　兩人開始安靜地下棋。  
　　這是Arthur度過最特別的生日。  
　　就在他覺得運氣真好，居然能在Merlin面前喊將軍的時候，他看到Merlin故意裝帥地揉亂頭髮，做作地翹起二郎腿，把雪茄（早已經熄了）叼在嘴邊，再用低沉的口吻瞇著眼對他說：「嘿，生日快樂。這次讓你贏。」  
  
　　Merlin裝得真得很帥，眼神如鷹，側臉延伸至頸椎的線條既銳利又精緻，似笑非笑的嘴唇鮮紅濕潤，毛茸茸的黑髮像蛋糕上的巧克力脆片。Arthur回過神來發現自己竟然心跳失速。  
  
　　「你少來這招！我是靠實力！」  
  
　　Merlin的眼睛彎成兩條細線，臉頰的笑窩凹陷得好深好深。  
  
　　而當Arthur接過Merlin送給他的最新一屆波隆納國際童書原畫展展冊時，他的腦海裡再度響起這個句子。  
  
　　所有偶然都是必然。  



	4. D Is For Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot，Arthur從前最好的朋友，出國前回顧自己的日記，發現裡頭滿滿記錄著Arthur和Merlin的故事。

**D Is For Diary**  
  
O月X日  
  
　　Arthur開始察覺了。  
　　當然他會發現，因為他本來就不是個肯尼娃娃，只靠漂亮外表從來不用腦袋，四肢發達頭腦簡單（雖然很多人都在背後這麼說他）。他心思縝密，直覺敏銳，有時......我甚至覺得他十分感性。今天練習完後他很慎重地和我說，他和格溫只是一起看過電影兩三次，叫我不要擔心，如果喜歡格溫的話儘管和她交往。

　　我雖然很感激，但他完全搞錯方向。就算我真的喜歡格溫，現在也根本不是能談戀愛的時候。  
　　我不知道該如何面對他，沒辦法直視他關心的目光，加上最近常常發呆，有時候接不上話。  
　　我可以想像Arthur失望卻又要裝出不在乎的表情。我可以猜出他會講什麼話來激我。他不喜歡我欲言又止的態度。  
  
　　但他是我最好的朋友，我不想對他說謊。我不想傷害他。

  
O月X日　  
  
　　今天下午的事件很驚人。雖然V和H本來就很喜歡惡作劇，但很難令人相信他們會帶頭做這種事，如果Arthur沒趕過去的話會變成怎樣呢？話說回來，我也很好奇窗戶玻璃完全碎裂的真正原因。

　　我衝到醫護室的時候，看到Arthur和一個高高瘦瘦的男生坐在那裡，Arthur裸著上身，肩膀和胸口纏繞繃帶，而那個男孩的臉上則佈滿擦傷和瘀青。他有一頭卷卷的黑髮，大大的耳朵，臉長長的，眼神很亮，像極了童話故事裡的小精靈。  
　　Arthur說玻璃掉下來時他沒來得及思考，身體自動護住轉學生。他骨子裡總有騎士精神作祟。

　　在醫護室的時候，Arthur的眼神沒離開過那個男孩。而那個男孩顯然十分尷尬。  
  
　　老實說，我不知道原來Arthur喜歡那一型的。畢竟他從來沒有和人搭訕過，也從來不需要。  
  
  
O月X日  
  
　　以十三歲學生的程度來說，我認為Arthur的西洋棋已經算下得很不錯了；他的下法很野性，不按章法，注重攻勢，據說是因為小時候常和公園裡的老人下棋的緣故，學院派的下法占不到他便宜。然而碰上Merlin這個天才——我第一看到Arthur那麼挫敗的樣子——他的奇招竟然全都無效；Merlin從頭到尾面無表情，下棋時幾乎不用思考，每個棋著開始時看似平凡無奇，仔細一想才發現他下的每步都經過精心策劃。

　　魔術方塊也是。Merlin玩魔術方塊的時候，簡直像真的在變魔術一樣，只要他十根指頭在魔術方塊上面跳舞，那些格子就會按照各自己的顏色互相排好。實在是太神奇了。

　　Merlin是一個很特別的傢伙，不只Arthur，就連我也覺得他很有趣。他不談論自己的好惡，不隨便發表意見，不喜歡受人注目，在課堂上可以安靜的像是隨時都會消失，臉上的表情彷佛剛睡醒，還有一半的靈魂留在夢境裡的感覺。我不知道這個詞用得對不對——我覺得他在刻意「疏離」人群。不是冷漠，而是疏離。就是很怕和別人建立關係的感覺。

　　但不知為何Arthur可以忍受這點。Merlin在校園常常會裝作不認識Arthur，尤其當Arthur身邊有一大票朋友的時候，而Arthur居然也很配合Merlin的交友模式。超乎尋常的有耐心。  
  
　　「因為他有秘密，Lance，沒辦法。每個人都有秘密。」我還記得前幾天亞瑟煞有其事地回答我的疑問。  
  
　　「那……你的意思是你知道Merlin的秘密？」我再進一步追問。  
  
　　他頓了一下，眯著眼看我，然後點點頭。  
  
　　「是不能和我分享的秘密？」  
  
　　「……嗯，不行。」他一臉抱歉地說。  
  
　　好吧，如果Arthur真的改變性向喜歡男生的話，我想我會支持他。  
  
  
O月X日……  
  
O月X日……

  
O月X日  
  
　　隨手翻了翻以前寫的日記，發現過去半年的內容居然大部份都繞著Arthur和Merlin打轉（有時還逐字記下他們逗嘴對話），這實在非常詭異。不過因為他們兩個人實在太有趣了，所以即使是現在正寫著日記的我，仍不由自主想寫關於他們的事。

　　有時他們也會好奇我在寫什麼東西，為什麼邊寫邊笑，通常我只要說是在 _寫詩_ 就可以矇混過去。在這點上他們還滿好騙的。  
  
　　我覺得他們都給對方帶來很大的影響。Merlin最近愈來愈有笑容，個性也變得開朗，存在感強了很多；之前那個喜怒不形於色、莫測高深的Merlin簡直像假的一樣，現在還會跟我開小玩笑，真是替他高興。Arthur嘛……居然變得更加穩重可靠（但通常在Merlin面前又會變回五歲小孩），而且更有魅力了；不只Gwen，甚至一向很討厭男生的Vivian也都不小心鬆口說出最想和Arthur參加畢業舞會。Arthur自己對這樣的桃花運可能會感到很煩惱吧。

　　不過比起這個，我想Arthur應該更煩惱Merlin人緣變好這件事。他不知道自己其實是個佔有欲很強的人。就算是我和Merlin兩個人單獨講話他都會生悶氣呢。  
  
　　家裡都打包得差不多了。  
  
　　最後我還是沒辦法告訴Arthur，我們家因為他爸爸的緣故，年底就必須舉家搬遷到南非去。  
　　我這個最好朋友的位置，就交棒給Merlin了。  
　　他們沒問題的。應該。

 


	5. E Is For Extraordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin發現，正如Arthur所說，在他心情愉快的時候，魔法不會有任何副作用。

**E Is For Extraordinary**  
  
　　對Merlin來說，Arthur一開始毫無疑問是個礙眼的傢伙。  
  
　　所有他想要的，不過就是平平順順（最理想的狀態是沒有存在感）地在Comelot拿獎學金一路念完A-level，把情緒起伏降到最低，人際關係維持在最簡單的程度。  
  
　　如果不是Arthur向他提出奇怪的問題，如果Arthur的朋友沒有莫名奇妙找他的碴讓他發火，那麼他的願望應該可以實現。他敢肯定他們絕對沒有交集，百分之百在走廊上擦肩而過時都不會瞧對方一眼。  
　　  
　　而如果不是星期五早上的歷史課實在超級無聊的話，他也不會放任好奇心的驅使，接受Arthur這個絆腳石（他私下給他取的綽號）的打擾，打開他遞過來的紙條。  
  
　　Arthur的筆跡圓圓的，看起來像那種可愛女生會寫的字。  
  
**（嘿，廁所的事我很抱歉。對了，那天是你弄破玻璃的吧。）**  
  
　　Merlin皺起眉頭，Arthur的問題總讓他招架不住。  
  
**（為什麼你會這麼覺得？）**  
  
　　Arthur接過紙條後咬了咬嘴唇，遲疑了一會兒才回復他。  
  
**（因為我有強烈的第六感和超凡脫俗的觀察力。我是說，況且你的眼睛還變成 _金色_ 。）**  
  
　　Merlin看第一句時還覺得想笑，但看到第二句的時候立刻張大眼睛。  
  
　　「那是你的幻覺。」Merlin把紙條揉成團，趁老師轉頭寫黑板的時候冷冷對Arthur說。  
  
　　「我倒希望是。」Arthur撇撇嘴，隨即煞有其事地點點頭，聲音壓得極低：「好吧，我可以理解你不願意承認以免被當成怪胎的心情，就像我也不會隨便和其它人說我可以看到鬼或奇怪的東西──雖然我現在已經告訴你了。」  
  
　　Merlin楞了兩秒。「什麼？」音量過大。  
  
　　「Mr.Emrys，我等一下就會開放討論時間，可以請你先把目光從Mr. Pendragon臉上移開，回到黑板上來嗎？」歷史老師的點名引來一陣竊笑，女生們紛紛回頭，目光曖昧地集中在Arthur（是的，而不是他）身上。Merlin的耳朵泛紅，瞪了作出無辜表情的Arthur一眼。他撕下筆記本的空白頁，沙沙沙沙地迅速寫了一行字。  
  
**（這其實是你新發明的惡作劇？）**  
  
　　Arthur朝他歎氣。臉上無奈的表情像是在說「啊你這凡人果然不懂」。  
  
**（不是。我真的真的可以看見其他人沒注意到的東西，比如你第一天來上課的時候，我就看到你椅子底下爬著一隻紫殼蝸牛，我把它拿給學校生物老師看的時候她樂死了，所以絕對不是** **──** **除非你想告訴我連生物老師都是我的幻覺。還有，你的衣服正在變色，** **Merlin** **。）**  
  
　

　　「…………」  
　　  
  
　　從此以後，Arthur在Merlin的生活裡變成一個奇特的存在。  
  
　　他們分享秘密（老實說，Arthur的秘密比他還多），分享難笑的笑話，分享彼此不為人知的喜好。明明除了他們的交集少得可憐，Arthur甚至曾經是他最看不慣的類型，現在卻變得超級合得來。  
　　  
　　Arthur和所有人都不一樣，獨一無二的奇怪。  
  
　　幾個月後他再次確認這點。  
  
　　那是一個星期三的午後，他記得非常清楚。他們都沒其他活動，Arthur的司機把車停在離學校好幾個街區之外，而他和Arthur則並肩在校園外的街道（Merlin在校內不會和Arthur走在一起）散步回家。  
  
　　「我想你的魔法只是為了讓你隨時隨地保持開心。」當時Merlin手上還把玩著魔術方塊，腦子裡正排練各種公式解法。Arthur閒聊般地對他的魔法下結論。  
  
　　「你說什麼？」Merlin停下手指轉彈的動作。  
  
　　「你開心的時候什麼魔法也沒發生，不是嗎？」Arthur轉過頭，若有所思地看著他。  
  
　　「……也許我只是從來沒極度開心過。」Merlin聳肩，看似漫不經心地回應，但卻被自己說出來的話語嚇了一跳。  
  
　　他從沒想過Arthur提出的論點。在他發現自己會因為負面情緒而引發異于常人的能力後，他能想得到的解決方法就是全面抑止自己的情感。他從沒試過「極度開心」會發生什麼事。  
  
　　「是哦。我最近夢到你總是笑個不停……」Arthur邊說邊摸摸後頸，看起來像是不好意思又像是不耐煩，臉頰微微地泛紅：「你看起來很開心，一直跳來跳去的。我覺得那樣很好，而且夢裡什麼事也沒發生。嗯，至少沒有壞事。」  
  
　　光影斑駁地灑向走在林蔭步道的兩人，Merlin覺得Arthur的聲音就像那些光線的延伸，充滿著熱度。  
  
　　「一直跳來跳去啊……」Merlin不曉得該如何回應，只能這樣說：「也……太奇怪了吧。」  
  
　　「我沒有常常夢到你哦！」Arthur沒頭沒腦地接上這句。  
　　  
　　「……嗯。」  
  
　　路上像是埋伏了以聲音為食的巨魔似的，突然一口氣把他們的聲音都吃光。  
  
　　Merlin和Arthur就這樣靜靜走了一會兒，直到加長型的禮車映入兩人眼簾。  
  
　　「總之，你可以試試看。」上車前，Arthur拍了拍Merlin的肩頭，快速地說：「也許那不是巫婆的詛咒，而是神仙教母給你的祝福。……禮拜五見！」  
  
　　Merlin盯著往陽光方向奔馳的車影好一陣子。覺得自己的腦袋、肩膀和胸口都被曬得熱哄哄的。  
  
　　回到家後，Merlin凝望著母親在廚房打蛋的背影，像貓一樣安靜無聲地來到她身後。  
　　他抱住母親，臉頰抵著她的肩頭，睫毛搧著她的頸背。母親空出一隻手來揉揉Merlin烏鴉般漆黑的卷髮（她的習慣），輕輕搖晃身體，哼著小調。  
  
  
　　Arthur是完完全全的特別。  
  
  
　　Merlin笑個不停，邊跟著哼。  
　　什麼事也沒發生。

 


	6. F is for Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur因為身體的健康狀況認為自己是瑕疵品，梅林嚴厲地否定這一點。Merlin對他說：「你是個完美的埃及人。」

**F is for Forever**

　　永遠有多遠？Arthur Pendragon，十五歲，看似擁有了整個世界，卻對他的所有物充滿質疑。

　　「永遠」聽上去像是一個漫長的等待。他覺得那字眼遠比死亡要來得可怕。死亡至少還有終止，而永遠，像是一群堆迭癱瘓的時間。

　　這很類似他的現在的處境，周遭是伸手不見五指、沒有盡頭的、全然的黑暗。他屈起雙腿坐著，手環抱脛骨，下巴抵著膝蓋（在那樣的黑暗中，他甚至不確定自己下巴抵著的是什麼）。有個冰冰涼涼的東西在觸碰著他的腳趾頭，規律的速度有如潮夕拍打沙岸，柔滑仿佛Morgana以前幫他買的絲質睡衣，軟軟的又像是果凍……

 

　　（Arthur。）

 

　　有一道微弱的聲音從很遠的地方傳過來，音調組成他的名字，但更像是開鎖的喀響。他突然覺得自己腦袋裡有個大抽屜被打開，記憶紛紛落在他的四周，咚。咚。咚。他可以感覺到那些記憶的重量。

　　真奇怪，明明在這種狀態下，他不會感知到任何東西。沒有夢，沒有思考，什麼都沒有。但似乎隨著那些記憶墜地，他立刻產生了懷念的感覺，對於非常非常遙遠記憶的懷念……

 

　　「Arthur、Arthur、Arthur。」

 

　　Arthur的眼睛陡然張開，意識的碎片紛紛攏聚收束。

　　一張熟悉的臉停駐在他面前，顴骨突出，嘴唇豐潤飽滿，耳朵大大掛在兩邊，脖子和喉結的線條恰到好處，加上小鹿班比的圓眼睛。是一張很有吸引力的臉。

　　「Merlin──？」Arthur開口，覺得咬字不清，但他明白自己已經從永遠的流裡上岸，而沒有盡頭的漆黑已然褪去。

　　「哦，謝天謝地！你……你回來了。」Merlin大大鬆了一口氣，緊繃的肩頸線條像山丘崩落垮了下來。「感覺好些了嗎？」

　　Arthur低頭，看著自己的赤身裸體被包覆柔軟的被褥下，在質料極佳的床單上。

　　「我怎麼了……？」

　　「你在我家浴室淋浴時突然一動不動地坐在地板上，兩眼無神地盯著磁磚，我原本以為你在發呆，但你沒有起來，發呆的狀況重複了幾次，我媽媽覺得不對勁，撥電話給Gaius……」

　　Arthur猜他自己一定露出了「你怎麼知道Gaius是誰」的表情，因為Merlin很快地補充：「Gaius本來就是我媽的老朋友，他接到電話後立刻趕過來，我們才知道他是Pendragon家族的特約醫師，他現在在外面和你爸講電話……」

　　「哦。」Arthur覺得自己的心好像吊了好幾個鉛塊，直直地沉到不知名的地穴。「所以你已經知道了，對吧。」

　　「………」

　　Merlin張開嘴唇又隨即閉起，盯著他不說話。Merlin的頭髮濕濕地塌在蒼白的肌膚上，他的眼睛也濕潤潤的，藍得發亮。

　　Arthur想起失去意識前閃過的最後一個畫面是Merlin幫他遞毛巾。 _Merlin一定是緊張到忘了先關水_ ，Arthur心想， _才會連自己都弄得那麼濕_ ；發現他的異狀後把他拖出浴室外，本來是藍色的T-SHIRT因為著急而變成了黃色（他知道Merlin從來不穿黃色的衣服）。

　　「所以你已經知道我是個瑕疵品。」Arthur抓抓頭髮，一小撮暗金色的瀏海往下紮到他的眼睛。他企圖擺出一個帥氣又滿不在乎的笑容：「你現在一定認為我之前說可以看到鬼的那些都是扯淡屁話吧？那些奇怪的夢境……其實只是癲癇症發作而已。你可以那麼想，我不會怪你。」

　　他終於說出最後一個秘密。他是局灶性暨全身性不明的癲癇綜合症患者，會失神、看到聽到奇怪的東西，甚至是聞到奇怪的味道。當初Uther曾經以為他的精神出了問題，分不清楚夢境和現實，經過一連串檢查後才發現他的腦部有不正常的放電情形，但因為放電的位置不固定，無法動手術處理，就算處理也無法根治。

　　簡單地說，他的腦袋裡裝了一個不能拆除的不定時炸彈。

　　Arthur不會忘記爸爸知道這個檢查結果後的表情，他甚至沒有再多看他一眼。從那一刻起，他知道無論自己功課再好、球踢得再出色，他也永遠是個瑕疵品。他不值得媽媽用生命去換。

　　從那一刻起他就在開始想永遠到底有多遠的問題。

　　「你、在、說、什、麼、鬼、話？」Merlin的聲音低低淡淡，沙沙地傳來。他還在變聲期，Arthur常常取笑他的聲音和變形金剛有得比，儘管根本不是那麼回事。但此時此刻他的聲音竟然比狂派變形金剛還有殺傷力。

　　「Merlin，等一下，你先不要生氣……樓下才剛裝潢一排落地玻璃窗……」

　　「Arthur Pendragon，停止那樣叫你自己，你充量也不過是個頂級的白痴，絕對不是什麼瑕疵品！你是我見過最漂亮、最勇敢、最有想法、心地最好的人──你知道嗎？我相信你，相信你說的每一句話，我相信你看到的不是幻覺，是真的鬼！你明白嗎？更何況你還看到了我的蝸牛，從來、從來都沒有人注意到的蝸牛！」

　　Merlin一口氣把話說完。Arthur呆呆看著他不知如何反應。

　　「哇噢。」過了好一會兒Arthur才擠出這麼個發語詞。他懷疑空調是不是壞了，不然為什麼他明明什麼都沒穿也這麼熱？「謝……謝了。」

　　「不客氣。」Merlin擦擦嘴巴，亞瑟猜想他可能在掩飾緊張。而他自己看Merlin抹嘴巴，忽然也覺得嘴巴乾乾的，隨手拿了床頭櫃上的杯子喝水。咂嘴的汽泡和入喉甜味讓他嚇了一跳。

　　 **芬達汽水？而且還是……橘子口味？**

　　「咳，所以……」放下馬克杯，為了抹去心中奇特的熱度和感覺，Arthur朝梅林眨眨眼睛：「即使我是個混球（asshole）、大壞蛋（bastard）、令人毛骨悚然的（creepy）、傻子（dollephead）和埃及人（egyptain），我也不是瑕疵品？」他引用了之前玩A到Z字母作開頭形容對方的單字遊戲。他還記得Merlin脫口而出埃及人這個詞時兩人大笑的樣子。

　　「……噢，這個嘛，」Merlin聽懂了他的笑點，嘴角一抬。

      「你是個完美的埃及人。」

  
　　永遠有多遠？如果他身邊一直有個人像Merlin這樣，他不介意停留在那永無止盡的堆迭癱瘓的時間。

　　Arthur這麼想著。


	7. G Is For Giaguaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana覺得Arthur和Merlin的關係好得不尋常。他們之間那種置身在童話世界的明亮氣氛，實在太過特別。

**G Is For Giaguaro**  
  
　　Morgana Pendragon此刻正坐在自家餐桌旁，直立式三層託盤中的茶點早已一掃而盡。她舉起雙手架在椅背上，一邊晾乾剛塗上的黑色指甲，一邊從指縫中觀察客廳真皮沙發前的兩人。  
  
　　她常戲稱Arthur是她的 _繆思_ ，每次只要論文一遇到瓶頸，她就會買張機票專程從美國回來和弟弟鬥嘴。  
  
　　這回雖然多一個人，效果也不算太差。  
  
　　小她七歲，同樣也很愛偷偷觀察別人的弟弟Arthur，正站在沙發和百吋電視的中間，與他的「好朋友」Merlin Emrys全心全意地打電動，完全沒注意到她的目光。  
  
　　那款遊戲叫做Giaguaro，雖然他倆異口同聲地說這遊戲很有內涵，可以增進生物知識，不過在Morgana眼裡看來不過就是CS的扯淡動物版，它同樣必須把迎面而來的獸化敵人打成一團血肉漿糊才能過關晉級，直接爆頭的話增值點更高；只是迷宮般的牆面變成了九拐八彎的叢林、山壁和城堡，原本穿迷彩的玩家角色變成可以直立行走的半人獸。  
  
　　Arthur每次都會選貓科動物，從虎斑貓開始，慢慢練成最高等的美洲豹（至於為什麼不是老虎或獅子這個問題，Arthur只聳聳肩說大概是遊戲設計人的偏好）──Morgana覺得很適合他的天性，靈敏、任性又驕傲；而他那位黑卷髮的朋友不是選仙獸科就是選爬蟲類，選爬蟲類時如果升級到鱷魚的話，螢幕會呈現三十秒的半閃動狀態，表示兩位玩家同時升到該種類的最高階，他們可以完全不用防禦地對其他獸人展開屠殺……  
  
　　對，她就這樣著看他們玩電動玩了整個下午。吃了兩份總匯三明治、一份巧克力蛋糕和三顆草莓大福。  
  
　　Morgana只花了三十分鐘就判定Arthur和這個叫Merlin Emrys的男孩關係非比尋常：第一，雖然Arthur外表看起來很開放，但其實是極端注重隱私的人，從來不會帶外人進入這個充滿歷史和秘密的「老家」；如果真的要邀請朋友，他會挑靠近學校的那棟高級公寓（最上層都是Pendragon家的），帶著整群人瘋狂玩樂，而不是像現在連續兩天單獨找這個男孩來家裡（據傭人說，過去的半年內，他們連假日都常常膩在一起）。  
  
　　第二，Arthur居然和這個男孩討論西洋棋，他們一進門的時候就在討論棋路。以前Arthur總是很排斥這類話題，覺得自己如果表現得太聰明的話會讓人討厭（這個論點總讓Morgana翻白眼），他喜歡給人陽光男孩、熱衷球類運動的形象。  
  
　　第三，這恐怕是讓Morgana唯一感到遺憾的一點──Arthur變得非常鎮定。以前Arthur看到她都像是蒙哥看到響尾蛇一樣反應強烈，Morgana也以身為Arthur的天敵為榮；但這幾天他老弟的反應正常到讓她覺得有些失落，尤其Merlin在的時候，他總是講沒兩句就把話題繞去黑髮男孩那裡，男孩如果回話，兩人就會沉浸在自己的冷笑話小天地，讓Morgana覺得自己好像才是不小心介入話題的那位，甚至為打擾了他們奇特的純潔氛圍感到愧疚……  
  
　　純潔？──「沒錯！就是純潔！」  
  
　　Morgana自己講到自己心坎裡，用力地拍了一下手。螢幕裡躍動的畫面突然暫停，兩人轉頭看她。  
  
　　「哦，是哪只可憐的色盲蚊子妄想吸Lady Morgana的血？牠居然看不出來妳的血是綠色的，死了活該！」Arthur對Morgana作出鬼臉，又迅速把視線移回電視螢幕前。螢幕裡的生物再度打殺起來。  
  
　　Morgana咧嘴。「Arthur，你一定是很希望我把你小時候的故事告訴Merlin吧？」  
  
　　「什……什麼？」  
  
　　她聽到Merlin的笑聲，Arthur的臉馬上就紅了。  
  
　　「Morgana妳這個小人！」  
  
　　「我是小人？我什麼都還沒說呢，我本來不打算說你十歲的時候還喜歡吸奶嘴的事，但你都這樣罵我了......」  
  
　　「MOR-GA-NA！」  
  
　　「Arthur，今年生日禮物我不用傷腦筋了，送你奶嘴就好。喂，不要忘了攻擊啊！」Merlin幫腔。  
  
　　「Merlin你閉嘴！不要聽她亂講，那是我整埋房間的時候翻到小時候的奶嘴，好奇咬咬看而已，沒有吸……不要笑了！我要把你的鱷魚頭打爆！」  
  
　　「嘿，我是你的隊友──」  
  
　　Morgana看著他們兩個再度映證自己的論點── _沉浸在兩人的小天地_ ──不禁瞇起雙眼。  
  
　　通常十五、六歲的男孩子，就算是在貴族學校，不也都會牽扯到吸食些「什麼」來體驗生活，或者有一段近乎氾濫的性關係嗎？她自己的青少年時代就過得十分驚險刺激。然而在這兩個大男孩的身上，Morgana找不出那種叛逆頹靡、揮霍青春的感覺。並不是說她認為Arthur應該墮落，只是他和男孩之間那種置身在童話世界的明亮氣氛，實在太過特別。  
  
　　 **純潔。** 這也是她看見Merlin的第一印象。雖然他的藍眼珠裡總藏著淡淡的陰影，不是一直過著好日子的人，但渾身都散發著乾淨的氣質。與眾不同。  
  
　　或許這就是Arthur和他交朋友的原因？  
  
  
　　Merlin似乎因為玩太久3D遊戲有點暈眩而躺在沙發上休息，而Arthur則索性關掉主機，坐在地板上，背很自然地抵住沙發，頭向後靠在Merlin的側腰，改看球賽。  
  
　　斜陽透過旁邊的落地窗灑落，光影在他們身上交織成美麗的圖案。恬靜的像一幅畫。  
　　Morgana眨了眨眼睛，思緒拉回現實，莫名其妙心跳加速。小腿上的刺青開始發熱，發亮。  
  
　　她悄悄走了過去，發現黑髮男孩閉上眼睛，沉穩規律地吐息，顯然已經睡著，而Arthur則眼睛半開半闔地盯著電視。男孩的手自然垂放，指尖剛好搭在Arthur的耳朵上。  
  
　　出於一種直覺式地疑問：「Arthur，你還不打算告訴我你和Merlin認識的經過嗎？」  
  
　　  
　　「……不要。」  
  
  
　　好吧，Morgana不動聲色在心底笑笑。這麼強的獨占欲啊。

　　得把純潔兩個字收回來才行。遲早會沒有的。  
  
  
　　Arthur喜歡這個叫Merlin的傢伙。百分之百。

 


	8. H Is For Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur和Merlin到墓園完成真心話大冒險挑戰，在墓園裡遇見了奇特的「東西」。

**H Is For Hero**  
  
　　 **艱巨的冒險，往往造就偉大的英雄。** ArthurPendragon，儘管只有十六歲，發生在他身上的奇異事件卻多得足以寫成一本厚達百頁的奇幻小說；然而命運女神似乎還嫌Arthur的生活不夠驚心動魄，持續設置一道道關卡，考驗少年的膽試和勇氣。  
  
　　比如這次的A-LEVEL-TASK。  
  
　　半夜十二點一過，金髮少年便開著生日禮物BMW350i（他認為BMW是比較平民低調的車款）蜿蜒山路，來到目的地阿瓦隆山區墓園。才剛下車，濕潤的霧氣就像許久不見主人的小狗般興奮地往他四周漫捲，親昵舔舐肌膚上每個毛孔。Arthur感到一陣觳觫由脊髓顫動，全身泛起雞皮疙瘩。  
  
　　「好冷。」Merlin用圍巾把臉裹住，只露出眼睛和兩邊半隻耳朵，聳起肩悶悶地說。  
  
　　「我跟你說不用來的。」Arthur搔了搔頭髮，表情有些懊惱：「我早說過你可以和Gawain他們一起去慶祝，反正你們都通過 **任務** 了。我不是真的……你知道，我 **只有一點點怕** 而已。」如果換作別人，Arthur是絕對不會把最後一句話說出口的，不過現在待在他身旁的是Merlin，他實在沒什麼理由需要逞強。  
  
　　所謂的任務（A-LEVEL-TASK），是Comelot中學重要傳統之一，凡是念A-LEVEL課程的學生們一律得體驗住宿生活，而菜鳥新生必須抽籤完成學長們授予的挑戰，不論誰都無法例外。但當別人抽到的是喝加料果汁（Merlin）、在女生宿舍大聲報出自己的姓名校系電話號碼（Gawain，游泳隊，體育保送生，Merlin現任室友）或者是穿女裝（percival，足球隊新成員之一）等平凡的「大挑戰」時，Arthur則抽到籤王： ** _半夜到阿瓦隆墓園拍照傳上_** ** _Twitter_** ** _。_**  
  
　　金髮少年猶記當時大家倒吸一口氣後隨即爆出的鼓譟聲，以及學生會會長Leon尷尬的表情。雖然Leon表示可以讓他更改挑戰，但Arthur卻礙於Pendragon家的面子硬是在眾人歡呼中點頭答應。  
  
　　在這之前，Comelot中學從來沒人抽過這樣的籤，因為沒人敢做這種挑戰籤。山下的居民都知道阿瓦隆墓園不是普通的墓園，它號稱 **絕對看得見鬼** ；不少人確實曾見到許多古老幽魂在滿是柏樹的墓林中遊蕩。  
  
　　而Arthur恰好有「看到鬼」的敏感體質。對一個平常偶爾會在陰暗巷口看到白影、斷掉的頭顱或地板上憑空生出一排手指的金髮少年來說，墓園是他絕對要避免的禁地。  
  
　　艱巨的冒險往往造就偉大的英雄沒錯，不過偉大的英雄，常常都是 _被強迫_ 的。  
  
　　這也是為什麼他發現Merlin問也不問一聲就跟來，仿佛這本來就是「他們」而不是他一個人的任務時，心裡莫名激動的原因。相處了三年，從尷尬的首遇到現在幾乎形影不離，其中累積的默契和情誼是假不了的，Arhur甚至覺得是命中註定。

　　怎麼會這樣呢？和Merlin一起的時候再無聊的事情也會變得有趣，再急難的事情似乎也都能化險為夷。非常非常安心，Arthur無法解檡，他只知道如果可以的話，自己不會和任何人分享這個傢伙。  
  
　　Merlin歪著頭，調皮地抬起一邊眉毛：「你不知道和Gawain喝酒有多恐怖嗎？我寧可和你一起被鬼嚇。當然不要有鬼是最好啦。」  
  
　　「……算你聰明。」Arthur想起之前Twitter上瘋狂轉推Gawain喝醉酒後脫光衣服還狂扒其他人褲子的影片，半笑著捶了Merlin一下，緊繃的神經緩和不少，甚至還有些說不上來的舒暢。自從Gawain和Merlin成為室友後，他就很少有這麼舒暢的感覺了。  
  
　　他們並肩來到墓園入口處，風吹過墓林的聲音像是有人在低聲討論，月光與路燈照出的斑駁樹影仿佛暗夜中生出好幾隻小手來，搖曳拍打著他們的影子。兩人什麼也沒說只是更加偎近，然後一起推開厚重的、年久失修的、多處長出暗橘色鐵銹的大門。

 

　　吱──嘎──

 

　　開門的聲音與上方鳥類驚飛的振翅聲重奏鳴響，四周氛圍愈發詭謐恐怖。不過因為兩人靠太近的緣故，Arthur被Merlin身上不斷傳來的沐浴乳味道分神（是琥珀麝香的味道！還有糕餅，甜甜的，摻雜木頭香氣……），反而沒在第一時間感受到緊張的氣息，直到Merlin抓住他的手腕，一手指向前方。

  
  
　　「Shite.」  
  
  
　　「……Merlin？」說髒話的Merlin實在少見，Arthur不由得瞪大眼睛，順著Merlin指尖方向看去。  
  
  
　　「OH，SHITE.」Arthur吞了吞口水，跟著說。  
  
  
　　一個長著蜥蜴頭、身穿正式西裝、背後有著放大版蝙蝠翅膀的鬼正坐在一塊雕工精細的墓碑上方，雙手（爪）交握放於膝蓋處，姿勢優雅且興味盎然地盯著他們。  
  
  
　　他看到了，Merlin也看到了。表示這不是他腦袋不正常放電所帶來的幻覺，而是真正的 **鬼** 。Arthur皺起眉頭。  
  
　　 **蜥蜴鬼** ……這是什麼東西！？  
  
　  
　　「我是 **龍** ，不是蜥蜴。注意你腦袋的禮貌！young Pendragon。」自稱龍的鬼操著道地的倫敦腔（其實更像從排水口發出來的呼隆聲）說。

  
  
　　「什麼……」  
  
  
　　「想不到小巫師也來了，好久不見，真是太好了。」蜥蜴鬼──不，是 **龍** ──轉向Merlin，大嘴咧開，Arthur猜想那應該是在笑。牠琥珀般巨大的黃澄眼瞳在兩人身上輪流打量，灰綠色的鱗片被月光照映出一片奇異光暈。  
  
  
　　Arthur感到手腕再次被圈緊，他飛快瞥了一眼Merlin。後者沒有意識到這點，只是嘴唇微張，炯然直視著眼前鬼物。  
  
  
　　「我的名字是Kilgharrah，叫我Mr.K就好了。準備當 **英雄** 了嗎？小朋友們？」

  
**兩人同時搖頭。**


	9. I Is For Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin和Arthur接下了Mr.K的任務，開始了尋貓之旅；另一方面，自從Gawain開始和Merlin同一間宿舍後，他覺得「死黨」這字眼遠不足以替Arthur和Merlin的關係下定義。

**I Is For Ice Cream**

  
  
　　Gawain一手提著兩大桶家庭號霜淇淋（香草和巧克力口味），一手拿著校報〈凱爾特人〉邊走邊看。頭版標題充滿詩意但語焉不詳，搭配Arthur和Merlin表情茫然的相片，不曉得為什麼有種明星熱戀被狗仔抓個正著的感覺。Gawain的嘴角不禁揚起只有惡作劇時才會浮現的笑容。  
  
　 ** _Reincarnation in Avalon_** ** _：_**  
_The  King  with  His  Big  Ear  Wizard._  
  
  
　　報導內容完全失焦，除了第一段確實描述Arthur的大冒險活動以及Avalon墓園介紹外，其餘段落都在分析兩人的主修成績，社團嗜好，星座血型，家族背景，得獎紀錄和猜測他們「可能的」相識經過。  
  
　　猜得簡直像是在寫言情小說的設定。值得好好拿來糗他們一下。  
  
　　他一路笑著推門進宿舍，直到看到言情小說一般的畫面。

 

　　「……oh, shite.」

 

　　去年就一起住的室友Merlin趴在自己床上睡覺當然一點也不言情，但當他下方還有一個金色頭顱在蹭動時就另當別論了。Merlin像石頭上的苔蘚一樣密密覆蓋住Arthur，臉埋入對方頸窩，看起來柔軟無骨（並睡得很死）；而Arthur則閉著眼睛發出沉沉低吟，手指無意識地撩撥Merlin的頭髮，四肢緩慢伸展，最終像是找到了最舒服的姿勢而不願醒來。　　

  
　　「 **我早該知道。** 」他翻了翻白眼。把霜淇淋往床頭櫃一放。  
  
  
　　「Gawain？」聽到聲音的Arthur很勉強地睜開一隻眼睛：「我好像聞到冷凍庫和甜甜的味道。你去買霜淇淋了？有牛奶嗎？謝啦。」

  
　　慵懶的語氣讓Gawain既想笑又想揍他。

  
　　「 **對** ， **沒有** ， **不客氣** 。 **但這是我自己要吃的，不是買給你。** 」Gawain一次回答三個問題。  
  
　　Arthur沒理他，自顧自地從Merlin身下鑽出，往床沿移動。頓失體溫的黑髮男孩嘴裡模模糊糊地抱怨，隨手抓著土黃色的毛毯把自己從頭到腳包裹起來，迅速蜷曲成菱角狀，看上去活像是美國中式餐廳裡常賣的幸運餅乾。一個巨型的烤焦的幸運餅乾。

  
　　「什麼？真的沒有牛奶？那我要香草的。」  
  
　　「……你五歲嗎？」  
  
  
　　說是這麼說，不過最後Gawain還是和Arthur一人一桶霜淇淋（Arthur因為猜拳輸了所以拿的是巧克力口味），開著暖氣，裹著棉被邊吃邊閒聊。這是Gawain比賽得名或游出好成績後給自己的犒賞，一個人時他還會喝上一杯愛爾蘭老家私藏的威士忌，不過如果Arthur加入的話他們就會以紅茶代替。  
  
　　「所以你們昨天從墓園回來後就一路睡到現在？ _還抱在一起睡？_ 」Gawain假裝漫不經心地問。  
  
　　去年剛轉來這間學校時，他先和Merlin成為晨泳的泳伴，然後才認識明明游得超快卻非常討厭下水的Arthur（他說氯的氣味是世界上最邪惡的味道）；當時他有點好奇這兩個完全沒交集的人是怎麼變成朋友的，不過也沒覺得事有蹊蹺。  
  
　　直到Merlin後來決定搬進獎學金生宿舍後，他才發現這兩人好得不可思議，根本是不可分割的整體。在學校裡他們就像冷戰時期的間諜，用手勢打暗號，或趁人不注意時偷偷摸摸聚在一起小聲講話；如果是在宿舍，他們就會旁若無人（也就是不把他這個室友當回事）地下棋，打電動，玩魔術方塊，填字遊戲，或者講一些因為太難笑而使人發笑的笑話。  
  
　　令Gawain感到奇怪的是，至今仍然沒幾個人知道他們早就是死黨，甚至沒人知道他們之間有交情，所以〈凱爾特人〉才會像追星族一樣煞有其事地揣測他們的相處模式。畢竟校園風雲人物的八卦話題是永不嫌少的。  
  
　　而另一方面，自從Gawain開始和Merlin只隔一個床頭櫃距離地朝夕相處後，他開始覺得「死黨」這字眼遠不足以替Arthur和Merlin的關係下定義。

　　他們太親暱了。

　　「正確地說， **是今天早上** ，Gawain。」Arthur眯起眼睛，語氣聽起來有趣又危險：「我開車到山下時才發現忘了拍照，只好再開回墓園；照完要下山時又發現車沒油了。沒、油、了！你知道在夜晚的山路裡熄火沒車燈，完全靠下坡路和方向盤開車是多麼恐怖的一件事嗎？要不是我開車技術精湛，你今天就見不到我和Merlin了……還有，你想想看能讓Merlin一路飆髒話的行程是有多糟糕……」  
  
　　「嗯， **聽起來完全是你自己的錯啊。** 話說回來我記得你的宿舍房間是在樓上，一人一間的，還有大床？幹嘛特定跑下來和我們擠？」  
  
  
　　「……我得讓出房間給客人睡。況且Merlin的床比較軟，兩個人睡比較暖。喂，Gawain，我又不是睡你的床和你擠！你到底在緊張什麼？」  
  
  
　　就是不睡我的床又不開暖氣，非要兩人抱在一起睡覺取暖才讓人緊張啊。Gawain本來想這麼吐嘈他，不過Arthur在提到客人時一臉嫌惡的表情吸引了他的注意。  
  
  
　　「等等，什麼客人？」  
  
　　「一隻臭蜴....呃，Lizar，Kihha Lizar，芬蘭交換學生。」  
  
　　「芬蘭交換學生？」  
  
　　「呃，之類的。」  
  
　　Gawain笑了出來，覺得Arthur的藉口未免也太過彆腳。他把吃完的空桶往櫃上一放，再把〈凱爾特人〉丟給Arthur，接著雙手交迭枕在後腦，整個人放鬆地躺在床上：「啊啊，隨你怎麼說。總之呢，你們以後最好還是 ** _開個房間_** 吧，不然隨時都有機會被拍到的。啊，換我來睡個午覺了....」

　　「Holy shite！」Arthur顧不得腿上還有一桶霜淇淋，抓著報紙站起身（Gawain瞬間聞到濃濃的巧克力味從地面飄上來）。他才剛想嘲笑Arthur，卻見他急忙拍打著床上那團巨型幸運餅乾，硬是要把熟睡的Merlin從毯子裡挖出來。

　　「 **Merlin** **，** **Merlin** **，** **Merlin** **，** **Merlin** **！** 」  
  
  
　　「搞什麼啊Arthur……」被抽掉毛毯的Merlin心不甘情不願地坐起身，拚命揉著臉。Arthur把報紙拿到他眼前，指著圖片下方。從Gawain的角度看過去，可以發現他們兩人不是在看關於自己的新聞，使他們那麼吃驚的是報紙上另一個消息。  
  
　　然後Merlin的眼睛突然睜大，完全清醒了。  
  
  
　　（是Nimueh……）Merlin的聲音。  
  
　　（Mr.K說的是真的……）Arthur。  
  
  
　　「你們兩個可以不要那麼戲劇化嗎……」Gawain瞥了一眼面色凝重的兩人，打了一個大大哈欠。早上晨泳加重訓三小時的疲倦份量讓他現在沒心情再管其他的事。反正現在他們再發生什麼事也不能讓他吃驚。 ** _快去開房間吧。_** 他又在心底說了一次。  
  
  
　　………………  
　　  
  
　　兩天之後，Gawain不得不承認，和這兩人相關的事情永遠能夠讓他吃驚。  
  
  
　　〈凱爾特人〉居然拍到了芬蘭交換學生的照片，而且還是在Arthur的1314號房門口。髮色淡金，超級英俊，高瘦，骨節分明，下巴方正。目光不知怎地讓他想到爬蟲類。  
  
  
　　還真的……有這個 _客人_ 。

  
　 **Merlin** **和** **Arthur……** **沒問題吧？**

 


	10. J Is For Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 數學課上老是找Merlin麻煩的Mordred，在看了〈凱爾特人〉報後，竟詢問Merlin一個尷尬無比的問題。

**J Is For Jealous**

　　從Camelot A-level教學大樓到男生宿舍有兩條路可選，一條是寬敞平坦、自行車往來交錯的大路，另一條則必須通過一座小型森林公園；Merlin往往會在冬春之際選擇那條穿越森林公園的路。此時園區景物蕭條，人煙罕至，地上散亂枯枝，空氣清曠冷冽，只有樹枝上的新芽透露一點點春天的消息。

　　他特別喜歡踩在枯枝上感受地面的凹凸不平，喜歡清脆俐爽的喀啦聲，喜歡尚未腐化的葉子在他腳下沙沙作響。

　　他喜歡自然的聲音，幾乎不聽任何流行音樂。

　　Merlin和Arthur都是感官過敏的人，Arthur有著像獵犬一般的嗅覺，而他則有一雙對音響特別敏感的耳朵。他唯一買過的專輯裡面收錄了全英國境內的鳥聲，嘴裡哼的曲調都是自己「發明」的。只有和Arthur下棋時，他們偶爾會放金髮男孩喜歡的古巴音樂。

　　Merlin花了一點時間來適應那些旋律，就像他花了很長一段時間適應Arthur亮燦燦的金髮。後來那些歌曲就成了Arthur的主題曲，每當金髮男孩出現在Merlin眼前時，他甚至可以聽到熟悉的歌聲和節拍在背景低吟。

　 **Arthur專屬的音效。**

　　〈凱爾特人〉的報導裡把他倆的交情評價為： _不可思議、超越階級（這其實有些傷人）的友誼，_ 認為他們沒什麼共同點。但真相只有極少數的人知道：他們的共同點就是 _他們和別人都沒有共同點_ 。他們都不算太正常的人，甚且可說是特別到了奇怪以上的程度，只是他們都掩飾得很好。

　　好吧，Arthur可能掩飾得比他更好一點。因為除了Merlin之外，沒人知道這個足球金童喜歡畫畫、其實很聰明、聚會時飲料都是喝可樂或紅茶，不能飲酒因為會誘發腦部不正常放電，愛聽冷門的古巴音樂，並且 _看得到鬼。_

　　而認識Merlin的人則或多或少都察覺得出他有點奇怪。人不錯，但就是奇怪。好像藏有什麼秘密。  
  
  
　　……所以幾乎每個人都看穿他了。因為他的確有。  
  
  
　　話說回來，雖然聽說過〈凱爾特人〉的編輯群幾乎都是夜貓子這件事，但Merlin今天才算真正見識到他們夜貓的程度。Arthur半夜推特的照片可以立刻被製作成頭版封面，他們的身家資料可以快速被收集、作成圖表分析比較，甚至還利用時差訪問已經到美國念書的前足球隊成員（student V：哦，Merlin？Arthur八年級時認識的那個？我知道啊，當時他被人欺負，關在廁所，還是我們一起幫他……），儘管內容荒謬可笑。

　　看見新聞的當下Merlin十分擔心，畢竟如果成為焦點的話，要讓自己隨情緒變化的魔法不被發現根本是天方夜譚。所幸大家的注意力很快在兩天後轉移到 **超帥‧芬蘭交換學生** 身上──雖然該生（龍）非常嫌惡這身扮相（Kihha Lizar： _哦！老天！人類真的是我變過最醜的生物了！這一身光滑沒有鱗片的表皮看起來有夠噁心！我寧可變成一隻毛絨絨的熊！_ ）。

　　一想到Mr.K，Merlin就忍不住搖頭苦笑。他和Arthur不同，完全不怕這只自稱為龍的鬼物，不論是墓園裡身著西裝的半龍半鬼狀態、夜晚的蜥蜴模樣還是白天幻化的人形都嚇不了他；相反的，他對牠竟還有股莫名的熟悉感。不過Mr.K的言語行為倒給他造成不小困擾；首先，它變成大蜥蜴的時候似乎非常喜歡Arthur（至少喜歡身體），老是趴在他的頭上、肩膀和胸口休息。雖然Arthur一開始嚷著討厭，但後來卻沉迷於素描牠的睡姿，因此減少很多與他下棋的時間（呃，其實我沒 _那麼_ 在意，Merlin對自己這麼說）；再來就是K交給他們的任務。

　　他和Arthur起先根本不想理會，但K在他們開口拒絕前提供了極好的報酬── **只要完成任務，Merlin的情緒魔法會解除，Arthur也不會再看到鬼** ──他們只好勉強答應。

  
　　但到底要怎樣才能抓到 _貓夢_ 呢？這是個好問題。在〈凱爾特人〉報上，他和Arthur都看見一則尋貓啟事，而他們的第一個任務就是抓到那只名叫Nimueh的黑貓，並且 _擷取它的夢_ 。

　  
　　無論如何，先把貓夢放在一邊，至少他不再是人們注目的焦點了。Merlin暗忖。還好他修的課程裡沒人會看〈凱爾特人〉，加上芬蘭轉學生模糊焦點，短時間內不會有誰對他與Arthur的關係感興趣。

  
　　哦，等等，除了一個人。

  
　　「Merlin.」

　　Merlin看見雙腳旁的枯枝仿佛擁有意識般成雙成對地靠攏在一起，像筆直的蚯蚓互相緊貼。沒錯，他在緊張。

  
　　吞了吞口水，Merlin慢慢轉頭。

  
　　「呃，嗨，Mordred……」

  
　　Mordred穿著厚重的軍綠外套，裡面搭了件黃色高領毛衣，在灰濛濛的天色中看起來十分顯眼。貼身的黑色牛仔褲，登山靴，背後駝色的登山包仿佛帶足了全部家當，隨時準備啟程遠行。他的嘴裡含著一個chupa chups，頭髮卷得很有型，膚色雪白，眼神銳利。

　　Merlin皺皺眉頭。他一向不喜歡黃色，黃色總會勾起他一些不愉快的記憶。比如小時候每天放學總有爸爸來接的Jorge，他身上的皮卡丘帽T總是提醒Merlin沒有爸爸這件事（以及那些年，他被迫當水箭龜而不能當小智的日子）。他一開始很不喜歡Arthur主要也是因為他麥浪般的金黃髮色。後來Arthur老拿這件事抱怨他有髮色歧視。

　　Mordred是校園裡著名的跳級生，年紀輕輕成績頂尖，長相不凡家世顯赫。光在數理方面，Merlin其實還滿欣賞他的。不過對方好像完全相反，自從知道Merlin的存在後就把他當作假想敵；默默和他選一樣的課，把他回答老師的話一一記下，盡可能地提出反駁的意見。有時還會當面批評他的衣著、口音甚至筆跡。

　　「我居然今天才知道。」Mordred舉起印有他和Arthur照片的〈凱爾特人〉剪報突然問（同時含著chupa chups）：「所以你和Arthur _ **睡**_ 過了嗎？」  
  
　　哦，不，這下Mordred居然開始探討他的性生活。哎？  
  
　　「什麼？」

　　「你聽到我問的了。」他露出不耐煩的樣子。通常他看到一個破綻百出的方程式時也會做出這表情。  
  
　　「當然沒有！」Merlin飛快否認，耳朵都紅了。「我真的不知道你在講什麼。那不過是張墓園合照！」  
  
　　「那他為什麼要把你藏起來？」  
  
　　「吭？」什麼藏起來？Merlin摸不著頭緒。

　　「難道你是基督徒嗎？不能在婚前發生性行為還什麼的……」

　　「不是！」Merlin本來想回他與你無關，卻不知怎地脫口而出讓他想咬斷舌頭的話。

  
　　「我沒有和任何人發生性行為！以後也不會結婚！」

  
　　「……哦。」Mordred手指在空中朝他若有所思地比劃，接著露出吃驚的表情，「所以你還是…… **哇噢。真了不起。** 」

  
　　「 **這、與、你、無、關！** 」這回Merlin終於說了。握緊拳頭。Mordred應該慶幸這附近沒有玻璃製品，不然以Merlin現在的怒氣絕對會讓它們碎成渣滓。

  
　　「你應該試試。」Mordred無視於Merlin憤怒的目光，歪頭看看他，似笑非笑：「Mithian說過，Arthur非常 _棒_ 。」

  
　　「什……」

  
　　「嘿，Merlin，Mordred！」說人人到，大學部經濟系公認的校花Mithian穿著鵝黃色剪裁合宜的洋裝，在不遠處叫著他們的名字，顯得又訝異又開心。

　　Merlin上禮拜旁聽經濟學時和她借過筆，幫她想出一個算式，他沒想到對方竟然還知道他的名字。

  
　　也沒想到Arthur就站在她旁邊。

  
　　本來有說有笑的金髮男孩雙手插在運動外套口袋，任由Mithian挽著他的手臂。他與Merlin四目交接時睜大雙眼，一副吃驚的樣子，隨即又換上懊惱的表情。

  
　　後來聽Mithian聊起，Merlin才知道Mithian和Mordred是姊弟，跟Arthur從小就認識，而且還同一個教母。Mordred在他轉學來前就在Camelot就讀，Mithian則是久居德國直到最近幾個月才回來倫敦。

　　Arthur從來沒提過這回事，當然也完全沒和Mithian提過他們兩人是朋友。

　　一起走回宿舍時Mithian總是笑吟吟地看著Merlin，誠懇地問問題，她的聲音以女生來說有點低沉，但十分溫柔。摩卡色的頭髮仿佛也散發著純鬱的咖啡香氣。Arthur在旁邊老是搶著幫他回答。Mordred則是全程目光灼灼，彷彿隨時要拆穿他臉上不自然的笑容。  
　　

　　於是Merlin更加確定一件事。

　　 **他討厭黃色。**


	11. K Is For Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　「所以，這算是正式出櫃囉？」Gawain問。

K Is For Kiss  
  
  
　 **只有秘密能夠交換秘密，只有咒語能夠解除咒語，只有謎，才能到達下一個謎。** Arthur‧潘達剛，十六歲零兩個月，在確定自稱是龍的Mr.K不是幻象（而且擺脫不掉）之後，他開始認真思考這句有事沒事被牠掛在嘴邊的 _真理_ 。尤其是現在，反覆默念這樣看似蘊含深意卻永遠都解釋不清的句子，多少能幫他分散點注意力，而不是全數集中在衣櫃裡Merlin的體溫變化和震耳欲聾的心跳。   
  
　　哦，是的，你沒看錯， **衣櫃** 。他們正以無尾熊（考拉）抱著尤加利樹的姿勢糾纏著，躲在Arthur的衣櫃裡。  
  
　　一個半小時前的計劃不是那樣的，Arthur發誓。  
  
　　他們原本的任務是照著Mr.K的指示，買好牛奶、木天蓼和毛線球放在Arthur房間的陽臺落地窗邊（是的，Arthur房間有 _陽臺_ ，也有 _落地窗_ ），剩下的就交給Mr.K處理，畢竟只有他才知道那見鬼的「貓夢」要怎麼抓；但是當他打開牛奶蓋子準備倒在盤子裡時，他手中的牛奶立刻從底部冒起泡泡，然後一層層逐漸染成橘色，飄散著熟悉的人工香精……  
  
　　噢，一整瓶牛奶變成 **芬達汽水** 。  
　　還是 **橘子口味** 。   
  
  
　　「……」他抬頭看向Merlin，那個高瘦的黑髮男孩仍舊處在不可思議的吃驚狀態，眼睛又大又亮，直勾勾盯著變質的牛奶。   
  
　　「Merlin？」他試探性地問。   
  
　　Merlin回望他，眼神有些失焦，仿佛還沒從剛剛的震驚裡復原，又像是做了天大的蠢事被當場抓到，耳朵從輪廓紅到耳根再慢燒到頸後，張嘴卻欲言又止。   
  
  
　　 **「** **……** **」等等，有那麼嚴重嗎？**  
  
  
　　Merlin的魔法會因為情緒而「發作」這件事他很清楚，不過液體變成橘子汽水的狀況他不只碰過一次，而Merlin自己好像完全沒察覺到有這種情緒反應，實際上也沒什麼糟糕的事情發生，所以他從來不覺得橘子汽水是什麼大問題── **難道情況完全相反？**  
  
　　他知道最近自己真的是有些過份，明明察覺Mithian約一群人聚會其實只想要和Merlin獨處，但只要球隊沒有訓練，他總是隨時有空（忽略Mithian給他的明示暗示），一口答應。他發誓自己絕對不是故意要阻礙Merlin和Mithian發展，只是一個回神就介入他們的兩人世界。  
  
　　和Merlin相較之下，Arthur明白自己顯然是比較幼稚的那個（當然啦，因為比較幼稚的關係他絕不可能會承認這種事），儘管告訴自己 _人都會長大、老是黏著兒時玩伴很遜_ ，可是看著Merlin表情愈來愈生動活潑，笑容愈來愈燦爛可愛，因為上學年度成績全部拿A（還是西洋棋大賽青少組分區冠軍）而愈來愈有人氣，想和他交朋友的人變得愈來愈多，他就覺得…… 

  
**_（太不公平了。）_**  
  
**_（_** ** _Merlin_** ** _明明是我先發現的。）_**  
  
  
　　「你是覺得我很 **煩** 嗎，Merlin？」不知道為什麼Arthur嘴邊就迸出這句。而且雖然心裡的感覺是沮喪失望，但口氣卻咄咄逼人。  
  
  
　　「什麼？不是這樣。」Merlin一手扶著額頭，一手插腰，有點心虛地看了Arthur一眼，身體轉來轉去的：「我是說，你 **有時** 是很煩沒錯，所以更不應該……我不會……不可能……」  
  
  
　　 _什麼不應該？什麼不會？什麼不可能？_ Arthur很想繼續追問下去，但卻被從天花板飄下來的Mr.K打斷。  
  
  
　　 **「諸神在上！我的牛奶！」**  
  
  
　　結果就是他們被趕到衣櫃裡待命。Mr.K撥下身上一小塊鱗片丟到芬達汽水裡，和著切成粉末狀的木天蓼，再用龍爪持續攪拌幾分鐘後，牛奶終於恢復原狀。  
  
　　雖然Arthur的衣櫃不小，但要塞進兩個身高逼近一百八的大男孩也不是件容易的事。他們原本並肩擠坐在層層衣物後方，透過衣櫉的小縫隙觀察房間的動靜。  
  
　　不久Nimueh從陽臺口出現。它的毛色黑得發亮，腳掌部份則是乾淨的白粉色，身形比起報紙刊登的更加細瘦優雅。它玩著毛線球好一會兒，又在屋子裡逛了一圈，最後才把盤子裡的牛奶喝光。  
  
　　就在他們屏息以待的同時，Arthur忽然被衣物的棉絮弄得鼻頭發癢、呼吸急促、瘋狂想打噴嚏。

 

　　 _這時出聲一切就完了！_ 他慌張地想，開始拚命忍耐，忍得眼眶泛淚。就在他快要忍不住的時候，Merlin側身，一手環住他肩背把他拉近，盤起的雙腳一隻跨到Arthur腰後，讓他們的距離更加貼近，而Arthur順勢傾身，鼻子抵在Merlin鎖骨凹陷處，隔著衣物發出悶悶聲響。  
  
  
　　（謝謝。）Arthur氣音地說。他的額頭貼在Merlin頸窩處的肌膚上， ** _那是一塊相當好的皮膚，大概是全世界最適合放他額頭的地方了。_** 他胡思亂想。 ** _如果_** ** _Merlin真的覺得他很煩怎麼辦？_**  
  
  
　　（不能讓你搞砸了，是吧？）Merlin只是輕輕拍了拍Arthur，嘴角咬出一個淺淺笑容，目光仍舊鎖定黑貓的行動。Arthur眼角餘光瞥見Nimueh的腳步開始搖晃，不久便舒服地仰躺在盤子旁邊。  
  
  
　　他為了看得更清楚點，雙手自然地扶住Merlin腰側兩端，頭輕輕轉向櫃門縫，嘴唇刷過Merlin鎖骨。這次沒有隔著衣服。  
  
  
　　然後他立刻感到Merlin突然身體僵直，突然倒吸一口氣，突然心跳加速，突然把他推開。Merlin瞪著他，彼此的體溫突然飆高，整個衣櫃都像是要燒起來一樣突然變熱。  
  
  
　　Arthur怔住。 怎麼回事？他剛剛做了什麼嗎？  
  
  
　　霎時間，Arthur房裡的天花板開始嘩啦嘩啦不停掉下 **鑰匙** ，各種材質各種樣式，像一場鏗鏘有致的鑰匙雨。直到木質地板被鑰匙全部淹沒後，最後一把透明的鑰匙便落在Arthur的床上。  
  
  
　　「噢！」  
  
  
　　但Arthur現在無暇顧及衣櫃外頭發生的任何事，因為下一秒Merlin就不知怎麼回事突然低叫了一聲，身體前傾倒向他，在完全趴到他身上的瞬間舉起雙手抵在他身後櫃壁，讓彼此保留最後一絲縫隙，沒有完全貼在一起。Arthur的雙手自動伸出，環抱住Merlin。  
  
  
_（貓夢！）_  
  
  
　　Arthur微微偏頭，看到讓Merlin整個衝向他的罪魁禍首──不知何時變成巨型蜥蜴的Mr.K。他顯然把Merlin的背當成壂腳石，取得有利於自己的視野。那對盯著衣櫃縫的澄黃眼瞳露出興奮鋒芒。  
  
　　他把頭擺正，抬頭看向把他卡在衣櫃和雙手之間，最後坐在他身上的Merlin。  
  
  
**哦，糟糕了。**  
  
  
　　Arthur覺得自己的血液正井然有序地往兩個方向狂飆：一是 **向上** 朝他的腦門衝刺，一是 **向下** 朝他兩腿之間的海綿體聚集。   
  
　　Merlin直接坐到了他的重點部位，不安地蹭動（應該是試著想要移開但卻造成反效果）；Merlin的上下兩排睫毛交錯，閃動水珠，眼眶潤澤；Merlin在他嘴唇上方濕吐熱氣，低聲說著 _髒話_ ；而他呼吸著Merlin的喘息，感覺Merlin嘴唇輕輕顫抖，和他的之間只有0.1公分的距離──  
  
  
　　然後Mr.K消滅了那0.1公分的距離。   
  
  
　　為了擷取所謂的「貓夢」，Mr.K再次無情利用Merlin的後背做跳板，用力一 ** _蹬_** ，跳出衣櫃之外。   
  
  
　　……因為反作用力的緣故，梅林身體往下一沉，他的嘴唇隨即和亞瑟的狠狠撞在一起。  
  
  
　　柔軟的，充滿彈性，豐盈濕潤，像布丁一樣，不，比布丁更好。有點甜，有點麻，甚至帶電。 

  
  
　　「唔……」  
　　   
  
　　淡淡的血腥味散逸開來。Arthur猜想大概是他的虎牙不小心刮到Merlin的下唇。Merlin眨眼，皺眉。微微後退。   
  
  
**不行。**  
  
  
　　Arthur本能地追逐Merlin帶血的嘴唇，重心整個傾斜到Merlin身上。這次他伸舌頭，想把那些血都 **舔乾淨** 。   
  
  
　　但Merlin身旁是被Mr.k推得半開的衣櫃門。   
  
　　  
　　於是以下的事情都在同一時間發生：   
  
  
　　Gawain因為聽到巨大金屬撞擊聲響上來看看發生什麼事，結果在推門的剎那，看見Arthur不知哪裡來的新寵物撲到床上叼著東西繞來繞去，然後Arthur和Merlin和一大堆衣服從衣櫃裡跌出來。   
  
  
　　仰躺在床上的黑貓驚醒，猛地翻身，弓背，嘶叫，接著快速溜出落地窗外。   
  
  
　　「…………………」  
  
  
     「…………………」  
  
  
　　「…………………」  
  
  
  
**「所以，這算是正式出櫃囉？」Gawain問。**

 


	12. L is for lover(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot回國，看到Arthur幫Merlin舔去流到手上的冰淇淋。他全部寫在日記裡。日記裡也有Gawain。

**L is for lover(s)**

  
**1月** **X** **日**  
  
　　英國和南非的天氣實在天差地別，不停下雨。冷氣好像都要從腳指甲的縫隙鑽入骨頭。這還是三年來我第一次發燒。回來時下榻的飯店正在做為期兩個月的情人節活動，可惜大紅色的心型枕頭和浴室的催情香氛對我這個單身漢來說作用不大（應該是一點作用也沒有）。床頭櫃上還有一張情人節當天蜜月套房的升等券。也許送給Arthur？  
還是改不了寫日記的習慣，但真的要先睡一下，頭好暈。  
  
　　明天再給Arthur打電話。  
  
　　哦，還有Barllinor的信。   
  
**1月** **X** **日**  
  
　　倫敦的市容對我而言竟然像一張陌生的臉──怎麼會改變那麼大呢？而快速的節奏簡直令我窒息。幸好Arthur的笑容還是一點也沒變，真誠，單純，自信滿滿。我很訝異這傢伙居然還留著我送給他的整組忍者龜玩具，就放在他上A-Level前住的套房書桌上。Arthur很堅持要我退房住他那裡，不想讓我花錢，而且他的套房離Comelot學院比較近，沒課時可以經常見面。我沒有理由不接受他的好意。  
  
　　說到忍者龜，我還記得Arthur的最愛是綁紅眼罩的米開朗基羅，因為米開朗基羅的武器是三叉戟，他覺得是四個之中最帥氣的（但Arthur卻十分討厭金剛狼，究竟為什麼？）；Merlin則屬意紫色的多那泰羅，因為它很聰明，又會做烏龜車。我們三個人當時還一起用厚紙版試做了一台。   
  
　　Merlin的身材好像結實了點，不過看上去仍然瘦瘦長長的，輕飄飄的。整體感覺其實已經相當帥氣，存在又感強烈，令人難以忽視，只是一笑起來又瞬間變得像女孩子般有種甜甜的氣氛……這很難形容，總之會讓我想起某種 **汽水** 或果汁的味道，尤其是在Arthur身邊（老實說，他們兩個幾乎都是一起出現）的時候。聽起來有點怪，是嗎？  
  
**1月** **X** **日**  
  
　　哦哦，下午茶的氣氛愉快，我有點懊惱沒有帶隨身記事本。或者相機。他們真的只是好朋友，沒有在交往？  
　　呃，在我還是Arthur最要好的朋友時，他可不會幫我 ** _舔流到手上的冰淇淋。_**  
  
**1月** **X** **日**  
  
　　知道我不打算繼續升大學，並且四月就要飛回南非後，Arthur顯得有些沮喪，看起來欲言又止，不曉得是不是猜到他父親對我們家做的事了？這件事跟他無關，我不希望他老是對我心懷愧疚。  
  
　　至於Merlin，我還沒找到適當的時機把信交給他。我和他單獨見面的機會很少，況且他似乎已經很習慣沒有父親存在的日子，我不確定這封信會帶給他什麼影響。好的話當然好，如果只是造成他的困擾呢？  
  
\--

 

 **2** **月** **X** **日**  
  
　　喔，Gwen和Leon交往。不意外。Gwen的媽媽小時候當過Leon的保姆，他們算是青梅竹馬，日久生情理所當然。  
　　Arthur和我說出事實的時候看起來很為難的樣子，還小心翼翼地觀察我；另外Merlin也怪怪的，雖然沒看我，只是不停轉動6X6魔術方塊，但我一眼就看出來他根本沒專心，因為他居然沒在一分鐘內彈對所有顏色。  
  
　　其實我真的沒有他們想像的那麼難過，老實說，我根本一點都不難過。  
  
　　我只是天生的憂鬱臉。   
  
　　是說，Merlin的那個成天飄髮的室友，叫做 **Gawain** ？  
  
　　嗯。  
  
**O** **月** **X** **日**  
  
**我一定要如實紀錄一下今晚的** **Arthur** **。**  
  
　　「我喜歡的是 ** _拉斐爾_** ，Lance。」今天傍晚Arthur突然一個人來我這裡這麼說。他手裡抱著足球，像是瘋狂跑了一段路而不停喘氣。滿身大汗。我不得不放下手邊的書抬頭看他。  
  
　　「嗯？」  
  
　　「不是米開朗基羅，米開朗基羅是用雙截棍的，拉斐爾才是用三叉戟。 **我終於弄清楚了。** 」他抹去額上的汗珠，等呼吸稍微平順之後，非常鄭重地和我宣佈。  
  
　　「哦，所以是拉斐爾用三叉戟啊。」對於這突如其來的「正名」行動，我不知道該回什麼才好，只是傻傻地重複他的話。  
  
　　「嗯。」他。  
  
　　「嗯。」我。  
  
　　「所以，我終於弄清楚了。」他。  
  
　　「嗯，所以你終於弄清楚了……」我。  
  
  
　　 **「我喜歡** **Merlin** **。」** 他深深吸氣後說。說的時候一邊點頭，像是在確認什麼。  
  
  
　　大海一樣的深藍眼珠望著我尋求認同。口氣仿佛連自己也難以置信這個結論。  
  
　　「……噢，是啊，你 **喜歡** Merlin。」我隔了兩秒，像個鸚鸝本能地重複他句子，但關鍵地（至少我自己覺得很關鍵）指著他加了一句：「 ** _你不是一直都很喜歡他嗎？_** 」  
  
  
　　說完這句之後，亞瑟的臉就「唰」地一聲變紅了──如果臉紅有聲音的話。他像只熟透的蝦子。呆了幾秒，然後在我同樣沒有反應過來的瞬間轉身離開。我注意到他整片後頸都是紅的。  
  
　　十一點左右Gawain傳簡訊給我，巨細靡遺地把他們前幾天「出櫃」的來龍去脈交代了一遍。  
  
　　我忍不住放聲大笑。  
  
　　把升等券送給Arthur是對的。  
  
  
**3** **月** **X** **日**  
  
　　事情似乎沒有我想像得順利，情況出乎意料地複雜。首先，Arthur和我承認他是 _處男_ 這件事讓我大吃一驚；在他說了守貞的原因之後，我更是啞口無言，瞠目結舌。  
  
　　 ** _因為_** ** _Merlin_** ** _也是_** 。他說。  
  
　　總之，Arthur在知道Merlin因為某種原因（這個他倒是保密到家不肯講）不能和人上床，甚至連DIY也不可以後，他為了 _義氣_ 也默默不和任何人發生關係。  
  
　　竟然純情到這種地步。太神奇了。到底是哪個年代的人？  
  
　　再來，他說Merlin不喜歡他，只是想當朋友。而他猜他們最後可能只會是炮友。  
　　噢。他看起來還真的滿傷心的。但他的言論在我聽來全是胡說八道。  
  
　　我很好奇，Arthur究竟怎麼得到這個結論的？  
****  
**3月** **X** **日**  
  
　　Arthur到底怎麼得到Merlin不喜歡他這個結論的？  
  
　　他們偷偷接吻的時候（對，他們以為我沒注意到），我一點也看不出來Merlin有哪點想把他當朋友的意思。我從來沒看過他那麼具侵略性、保護欲和獨佔的眼神。  
  
　　Merlin給我的印象一直是個數理天才，和性扯不上邊，根據Arthur的描述甚至可能還是個性冷感的傢伙；但今天的Merlin似乎完全切換到另一種人格。說不定Arthur會覺得這次輸球又被打挺值得呢。  
  
　　不得不說，Arthur頭包紗布，嘴角流血的樣子，確實還滿有吸引力的。  
  
　　真是的，你要對自己有自信一點啊。Arthur。  
  
　　看來我白擔心了。  
  
**3月** **X** **日**  
  
　　唔，Merlin和Arthur在 **和蜥蜴講話** 。是我看錯嗎？  
  
**4** **月** **X** **日**  
  
　　結果直到上飛機前，我才把信交給Merlin。他和Arthur之間要煩的事已經夠多了，我希望這是他最後才煩惱的一件。  
  
　　況且我想，就和三年的我日記裡寫的一樣，只要他們在一起，一定沒問題的。  
　　  
　　 **……但Gawain和我可能有點問題。**

 

T.B.C

 

 


	13. M Is For Merlin’s Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔法說：主人，能不能請你安靜點？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章是，魔法的視角（笑）。

**M Is For Merlin’s Magic**  
**  
**

**主人，能不能請你安靜點？**

  
　　故事才進行到一半而已，而你的思緒已像是重金屬搖滾樂。  
  
　　你坐在Arthur床邊的椅子上，隨意把玩Kilgharrah交給你的那把透明鑰匙，你的掌紋在透明鑰匙下放大，那些分叉細紋看起來仿佛黏成一線的螞蟻。你的另一隻手剛剛被Arthur抓過去壓在胸膛下，現在抽不回來了；金髮少年睡得很沉，而你不想吵醒他，只能任憑麻癢一點一點從指尖攀爬而上。  
  
　　這比你遇到的任何一個算式都難解，很困擾，很不好受。 **暗戀這種事總是這樣。** 童年的經驗縈繞著你，Freya，是吧？那女孩簡直是你的女生版，黑髮，瘦小；因為手臂佈滿嚴重燙傷的疤痕所以常被同學欺負取笑，說她是個怪物，而被欺負這點也和你一樣。除了你之外，她也只有Will這個朋友。那時你真的很喜歡她，發誓要永遠保護她，直到後來你發現Will也喜歡她，發現你們在一起時飲料總會變成她最討厭的芬達橘子汽水。於是九歲的你能想到的最好解決方式，就是 _疏遠_ 他們。反正你已經習慣了。  
  
　　也就是那個時候，你才明白紫殼蝸牛的出現，原來是因為你非常傷心的緣故。  
  
　　你傷心的時候，通常會去游泳。Comelot的泳池設備相當好，還是二十四小時開放。你喜歡游泳，喜歡水在你四處湧動，包裹你、推擠你的感覺；水可以阻隔其他音響，在劃動的水聲和呼吸聲中，你的心跳加速律動卻倍感平靜。  
  
　　游完後你感覺全身舒暢，直到發現Arthur在泳池邊拿著你的浴巾。你第一個念頭是想轉身逃跑，但你後面就是游泳池，退無可退，只好愣愣瞪著他走向你。他把浴巾遞給你時輕輕抓了你手腕一下，讓你感受到他過暖的體溫。  
  
　　Arthur亮閃閃的金髮雜亂無章，直盯著你看的圓眼睛輝映著泳池的螢光藍；眼眶濕濕的，你知道那是因為頻打哈欠，肌肉壓到淚腺的關係。明明你游泳完時總是特別有精神，但亞瑟那模糊一片的聲音，以及疲倦的語調，幾乎能完全傳染給你。你注意到他金色睫毛下方的黑眼圈，鼻頭上不很明顯的青春痘。浮泛水澤、略顯紅腫的嘴唇，大概是被他自己的虎牙咬的，目的應該是為了提神。  
  
_「嘿，終於抓到你了。能 **談談** 嗎？」_  
  
　　……要談什麼呢？談那個說是吻不如說是唇齒擦撞的意外？你嘆口氣。還是這兩三天的避不見面？或者直接和他解釋原因，再順便告白？告訴他，橘子汽水的變化不是覺得他煩，而是你在你自己都沒察覺到的時候就開始喜歡他了？你敢拿你們的友情去賭嗎？萬一Arthur知道了覺得噁心怎麼辦？你不停責備自己──為什麼每次都要暗戀自己最要好的朋友？而且這次是暗戀 _男生_ ？

  
**主人，能不能請你安靜點？**

  
　　從那個吻（雖然你稱之為擦撞）開始，你的思考常常發出切割鋼版的聲音，好吵。因此你沒有發現，這和是男是女沒關係， **你只是喜歡** **Arthur** **這個人而已。**  
  
　　他幫你撥開滑到前額來的濕髮，避免水珠一直流進你的眼睛裡，一邊喃喃自語說 _像水草一樣_ 。啞啞的聲音，讓你的思緒終於安靜一會兒了。  
  
　　突然你們的距離又變得很近，他的指腹輕點你的睫毛──這是一般人都會嚇到後退的動作，但不知為何你不閃不避，只是半垂眼皮。他的姆指抵在你左邊顴骨下方，你的頭不禁微微歪向他的撫觸。他說你的睫毛違反地心引力，然後你們兩個莫名其妙地笑了一下，吐息交織。然後亞瑟盯著你的嘴唇看。你以為他會吻你，但他最後倒在你的頸窩裡，也不怕自己被弄濕，不管氯氣的味道。緊繃的身體線條瞬間舒展，發出滿意的咕噥聲。 _Merlin_ _，你好好聞，我想睡覺_ 。之類的話。你不確定他的目的是為了要咬你耳朵還是單純想說話。他的口氣讓你不確定他是在撒嬌抱怨還是 **認真要睡在你肩膀上** 。不過他的確在 **示弱** 。  
  
　　你見過他在學校的樣子，在球場上的樣子，答應A-LEVEL-TASK時自信滿滿（儘管他其實怕得要命）的樣子。除了你之外，Artrhur‧Pendragon從不和任何人示弱。

**主人，那時你應該吻他的。**

這樣接下來的半個小時，你們就可以 **盡情從事睡覺的字面義，或者執行睡覺的引申義** ，而不是忙著把整座變成芬達橘子汽水的泳池放水和洗刷清理。  
  
*

　　出去買牛奶的Lancelot從門外進來時，你趕緊把透明的鑰匙收到口袋裡。他問你Arthur怎麼樣了，你臉頰發熱，朝他點點頭，表情略顯心虛。

　　畢竟剛剛在他出門前，你竟然一時忘記他還存在，情不自禁就親了Arthur。

　　等你回過神時發現浴室門是開著的，而他正背對你們洗毛巾，水籠頭聲音很大。你不確定他有沒有看見。  
  
　　那時遭到惡意犯規而輸球的Arthur目光兇狠看著地板某個點，沉默不語。你試著講笑話、試著鼓勵他都沒反應，他好像連叫你閉嘴也嫌浪費體力。你知道Arthur當下真的非常憤怒，但更多是對他自己的 **失望** 。Arthur擔任隊長期間Comelot球隊從沒吃過敗仗，沒想到竟然會在最後一年連八強都打不進。你知道他氣自己沒能撐完比賽，因為他滿頭是血還止不住。  
  
　　Arthur坐在床上，喃喃地說著 _太弱了_ ，雙手環抱屈起的雙腿，下巴抵著膝蓋，把自己圈成一座孤島。指節因為緊握而發白。  
  
　　「Hey.」你推推他，他轉過頭來瞪你一眼。淤青的眼睛，擦傷的嘴角，額頭有一圈紗布。然後悄悄地撅嘴。只是一瞬間的表情，卻被你發現了。  
  
　　你突然覺得他非常惹人疼愛，惹人疼愛得不得了，忍不住湊過臉去親他。他張大雙眼，沉默瞬間融化了，在你唇邊頻頻說著白癡Merlin。你一一吞掉，還偷偷地笑，然後換他吞掉你嘴角的笑意。你們一直吻到Lancelot把水籠頭打開為止，接著Lancelot就說要去買牛奶。  
  
  
**主人，能不能請你安靜點？**  
  
  
　　Lancelot回來後把牛奶交給你，馬上又說有事要去找高文，把套房讓給你們就匆匆離開。他臨行前一臉了然的笑容讓你覺得不對勁，不過你無暇細想，因為Arthur醒了──。  
  
　　他懶懶挺起身體，你收回發麻的手甩了甩。棉被從他身上滑下，露出赤裸肩背直到腰際。你瞥見他腰窩旁有一排像是在燃燒的金色刺青，忍不住伸另一隻手去摸，覺得好像在哪裡看過。  
  
　　Arthur一陣顫慄，很快抓住你的手指。他瞇眼看你，假裝不懷好意，但你一點也不感到威脅，只覺得他好可愛。然後笑出來。不知道為什麼，你們之間的尷尬和疑惑就這樣消失了，雖然你們什麼都沒有解釋。  
  
　　下一秒，他把你整個人拖拉到床上去。  
  
　　口袋的透明鑰匙掉在地板。  
  
　　只有秘密能交換秘密，只有咒語能解除咒語，只有謎，能到達下一個謎。但你要記住，不要全信龍的話語。凡龍族類個個皆有智慧但狡猾自私，沒有例外。 **它們不說謊，但也不誠實。** 它建議你方法，但不會告訴你答案；它告訴你事實，但絕不是事實的全部；它交給你鑰匙，要你和Arthur去開他老家那扇不能開的門，但它沒有告訴你開門後會遇到 _什麼_ ；它說完成任務之後你們的困境都會解決，可是它沒有告訴你── **解決的途徑不只一個。**  
  
　　主人，其實關於如何讓情緒不影響魔法作用這件事，Arthur早就跟你提過解決方法，只是當時你沒有真的放在心上。  
  
　　 **你只要一直保持快樂就可以了，主人。魔法的作用。只是提醒你要隨時快樂。**  
  
　　你還沒發現桌上的牛奶不再變成橘子汽水了嗎？  
  
  
　　至於為什麼那次你想要靠右手滿足個人生理需求時床單會起火，導致你接下來的兩年都不敢再和自己或任何人有親密舉動……追根究柢是因為你摸自己的時候 **腦袋浮現的是** **Arthur** **的臉。** 是你潛意識的罪惡感、愧疚心引發魔法作用，不是因為你的行為。  
  
　　不信的話，你可以 **馬上** 試試看，看著Arthur的臉，體驗一下沒有罪惡感和愧疚心後的生理滿足。有必要的話，你當然可以找Arthur **一起試試** ，畢竟他因為你的緣故也忍了兩年之久。 **同時現在剛好在你上面。**  
  
　　不用擔心，心理的幸福和身體的高潮是不會帶來副作用的，它只會有 _很好很好_ 的作用。跟你 **保證** 。  
  
  
**主人，我只希望你快樂。**

 T.B.C.


	14. N is for nude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius發現了Uther的祕密，而Uther則說了Pendragon家族的祕密。以及Arthurh符合標題（卻不是重點）的裸體。

**N is for nude.**

　　Gaius手裡拿著Uther的健檢報告，在Pendragon房仲企業董事長辦公室門口等候。他默默望向那一排從裡面可以縱觀公司全域、但從外面只能看見自己倒影的玻璃，數著眉間的直紋。

　　啊啊，果然多了兩條。他搖搖頭。

　　說不定他上輩子真的殺光了Pendragon全家，或者挖過他們祖墳之類的，所以今生才會淪落到成為這個家族的特約醫師吧。Gaius不由得認真地想。

　　「你可以進來了，Gaius。」

　　聽到門後的召喚，白髮老人深吸口氣，挺直腰杆，隨即聽到自己骨頭的喀喀聲。他皺了皺臉，輕聲詛咒，跟著推門。

　　「…… Oh, No way。」推門進去後，他立刻又在心裡詛咒了一次。

　　原木材質的桌面上放滿文具剪、線剪、布剪，各式各樣的大頭針，方格尺，油性筆，三、四個穿線器，一個羊毛氈針插，以及許多色彩華麗的印花布料與線卷。地上擺了兩大捆棉花。

　　Uther從金框眼鏡下瞟了他一眼，又埋首於自已的拼布熊寶寶。

　　是的。你沒看錯。 **拼布熊寶寶。** Uther正在手縫拼布熊寶寶。

　　這是他不為人知的興趣之一。

　　「您的健康報告已經出來了，除了肝脂數稍微高些以外，其他都在標準質內。您需要我報告詳細數字嗎…… Sire？」Gaius外表從容，語氣平穩，即使一滴冷汗已經從他額頭滲出。

　　在這世界上，凡是知道Uther對手作拼布有異常熱愛的人，不是早已與世長辭（他的父母，以及心愛的妻子），就是遠離了大不列顛群島。Gaius知道自己是個不得已的例外──一方面因為他在學生時代就被Uther的哥哥Ambrosius指定作為Pendragon家族的醫師，一方面則是因為他從來都沒有親眼見過Uther的拼布手藝，直到剛剛都只是耳聞而已。

　　難道這代表了他也即將要被遺調南非的命運嗎？果然再怎麼忠誠還是伴君如伴虎，抵不過人臣知道太多的下場？……雖然那邊的牛奶聽說相當純淨……

　　「 _Arthur很生氣嗎？_ 」Uther面無表情，語調平淡地問。他看似專注盯著手中的小熊半成品，手指靈動地將黑金色的緞染線穿針其中。

　　「……噢，」Gaius楞了楞，知道Uther指的是另一件事，隨即回復：「因為受傷又輸球的關係，Arthur暫時還沒注意到修課的變動……不過，一旦他知道您擅自退掉他藝術史概論的學分，恐怕──」

　　他一邊說一邊觀察Uther的表情。這個房產大亨其實完全不像外表那樣，因為工作忙碌無暇顧及自己的孩子；相反的，他對Arthur發展出一種極其詭異的關心方式：嚴格限制他的嗜好，審慎過濾他的交友與志向安排，同時監控Arthur的情緒變化。

　　「當然Merlin還是會好好安撫他的是不是？」Uther突然停下手邊動作，抬頭看向Gaius。他微微眯起雙眼，就像平常在談生意一般精明銳利：「Arthur癲癇發作那次，那個 _烏鴉男孩_ 救了他一命，我看他表現得還可以，所以讓他取代Lancelot的位置……我記得他是你舊識的兒子？而且我還記得，當時你再三擔保他很可靠，即使家世沒那麼顯赫……他應該可以成為Arthur的好幫手，是吧？」

　　那不是問句，而是 _命令_ ，Gaius知道。

　　提到Lancelot，他立刻想起那個優雅平和、一臉憂鬱的美少年，想起Arthur知道他要出國時沮喪的表情；他也進而想起了Lancelot的父親， Ban，那個工作效率高、開朗而少根筋的員工，只不過好心地撿起Uther掉到地上的零錢包（現在想想，那個零錢包就是 _拼布_ 花樣）……

　　「沒錯，在安撫Arthur這方面，Merlin真的很可靠，您可以放心。」Gaius說，換來Uther滿意的點頭，而他在Uther低下頭縫完小熊最後幾個部位時偷偷歎了口氣。

　　被Uther稱作「 _烏鴉男孩_ （大概是因為頭髮很黑的緣故）」的Merlin，這個他親自為Hunith接生的小夥子，在安撫Arthur情緒這方面，豈只是 _可靠_ 而已。

　　他根本就是Arthur的 ** _開關。_**

　　不是Gaius在自誇，無論是實際年齡上還是心智上，他確信自己已經到了對童年往事如數家珍，但往事後期卻不復記憶的老年生涯（他甚至覺得自己隨時都有得到老年癡呆症的可能）；可是上個週末的景象，卻久久印刻在他腦海裡無法忘懷……

　　那簡直像他腦中又長出了一個全新的、專屬那天的海馬迴一樣。

　　Arthur頭部的傷因為有輕微腦震盪的現象，向學校請假在家中休養，而Gaius則在金髮男孩回家的兩天後來到Pendragon別墅，為他作例行檢查。

　　想當然爾，Arthur會那麼安份地待在家裡，是因為Merlin同時也在。這並不令人意外。

　　令人意外的是他們四周的空氣，濕度，和光線。

　　Pendragon家的別墅自然位於採光優良的地段，但那天從窗外透進的大片橘金霧光和地段實在沒什麼關係；那是種獨一無二，無可言喻，只能為他們倆折射的 _魔幻光芒_ ，慵懶地包圍他們，臣服於他們，匍匐在他們美好青春的軀體之下，延伸出斜長的影子。

　　那天空調溫度微涼，冰鎮了日光的熱度，而一股異常親密、濕潤、甜膩、互相取暖的氛圍便以他們為中心散逸開來，蔓延至整間客廰，好像隨便什麼人在這裡雙手合掌，輕輕搓揉，都能立即從空氣裡搓揉出粉色泡泡似的。

　　「………」Gaius挑高眉毛，抬頭看向站在樓梯口一群面面相覷、滿臉通紅的女傭們，又順著她們的目光回到Arthur和Merlin身上。

　　Merlin被一條碎花拼布風格的棉被（現在Gaius可以肯定那是Uther的作品）裹成牛角麵包的形狀，並分別在肩膀、腰部、小腿部位用童軍繩繞緊一圈打結，只露出一顆圓滾滾、黑壓壓、毛茸茸的頭顱，在沙發上轉來轉去，感覺十分詭異；而頭上包著紗布的Arthur則倚著沙發、側坐在木質地板上，背對Gaius和女傭們。雖然沒法知道他的表情，但從Arthur肩膀抖動程度和仰頭的模樣看來，絕對是在大笑沒錯。

　　和他預想的完全不一樣。

　　Arthur當然不是一個性格陰沉的少年，但也絕非是不知憂慮的樂天派；疏離的親子關係讓他老是感到困惑不安，也因為患有局灶性癲癇綜合症而總覺得自己不夠完美。

　　他好強爭勝，非常討厭輸。

　　因此Gaius從來沒預期Arthur在自己最得意的運動項目慘敗之後，還能笑得如此無拘無束。

　　並且閃閃發光。

　　貌似玩著奇怪遊戲的兩人此時仍未意識到他的出現（以及女傭們的存在），Arthur的右肩正頂蹭著Merlin的鼻子，而Merlin則似乎想用下巴攻擊Arthur的二頭肌……或者說他正試圖要翻身……

 　　Gaius的眉毛簡直快挑高到額頭頂端了。

　　「Merlin，你不是保證可以和脫逃大師那樣三十秒內解開繩子，擺脫綿被嗎？」Arthur轉過臉來，紗布裡的金髮在魔幻光霧下呈現麥芽糖般的蜜金色，嘴唇紅潤，眼睛濕藍，笑容裡充滿歡快自信，簡直像是個得勝的天使。

　　他看向Merlin的眼神也和麥芽糖一樣，膏狀的，甜甜的，粘膩卻又晶瑩。

　　「那個過時了！我其實是要表演……」Merlin努力一會兒後放棄掙扎，突然又眼睛一亮，接著用力從沙發上坐起身──

　　「不用雙手也可以做的仰臥起坐！ TA-DA！」

　　兩人對看一秒，Arthur再度爆笑出聲，Merlin跟著笑出來，Arthur整個人還笑到趴在Merlin裹著棉被的雙腿上。

　　「你真的……你真的是白癡吧，Merlin？厲害的人仰臥起坐本來就用不到手啊！」Arthur邊笑邊喘氣地說，一邊又湊近梅林，抓住他的耳朵。兩人之間的距離只能容下一根手指頭，完全無視現場觀眾的心跳頻率。

　　梅林好整以暇地說：「喔，不，Arthur，其實我是一枚 _鏡子_ ，如果你覺得我是白癡，我想你一定是看到了 _自己_ ……」

　　「Hey──」

　　就在Arthur打算把Merlin連人帶被整個扛起來的同時，Gaius當機立斷地咳了好幾聲，打散了環繞在兩人身邊的橘金霧光，也讓女傭們猶如大夢初醒，匆忙回到自己的崗位工作。

　　看看地上散落的黃色馬卡龍（Arthur的最愛），再看看眼前費洛蒙全開的兩個年輕人，Gaius心裡祈禱的是：如果這段回憶真的難忘到必須陪伴他進入棺材的話，那麼，親愛的上帝啊，還是讓畫面停留在此刻就好，他沒把握能承受兩人忍不住親熱起來的畫面……

 

**「Gaius──你有在聽我說話嗎？」**

 

　　Uther不耐的聲音將Gaius瞬間喚回到一個禮拜後的現在。

　　「你剛剛在歎氣，還呈現 _發呆_ 狀態，一定有什麼特別的事正在困擾你──怎麼了？你確定Arthur沒事？」

　　「嗯，我確定他現在沒事，」Gaius面對Uther審視的目光，極力保持鎮靜的模樣，幾乎毫無破綻。這是他擔任Pendragon特約醫師期間學會最重要的一門工夫。「我只是在思考，真的有必要做到這種程度嗎？藝術史概論不一定會讓他重拾畫筆……」

　　Uther立刻打斷他。

　　「我瞭解他，我瞭解我們Pendragon家族對繪畫的熱愛，而我之前也和你說過，除非能找到那只黑貓解除詛咒，否則我們Pendragon家的人只有遠離藝術。我絕不讓Arthur重蹈我的覆轍。」

　　四周空氣突然變得沉重。他們當然都還記得十七年前發生的事：當時Uther不顧家族反對選擇美術做為主修，畢業後和Ygraine結婚，蜜月期間著魔似地不停畫出妻子倒在床上的素描；Uther曾想過不要小孩以保全妻子性命，但Ygraine堅持不做人工流產手術。

　　八個月後，Arthur出生，而Ygraine則因難產於家中病逝。Uther悲憤到沖進廚房打開瓦斯爐，企圖燒毀自己雙手。

　　Gaius親眼目睹整件事發生的過程。

　　那正是Pendragon家族所遭到的特殊詛咒──擁有畫出愛人或至親之人未來的能力。

 　　「……但您不告訴他原因就這麼做，他是不會瞭解您的苦心的，反而更添加了你們之間的誤會。他會認為您根本就不愛他。」

　　「無所謂。我做的一切都是為了Arthur好，就算他誤會我一輩子也沒關係。」Uther擰眉，收緊下顎，不願再討論下去。

　　「………」

　　「話說回來，我今天找你的目的，其實是想請你幫我觀察一下Arthur的初戀到底是哪個金髮女孩。」

  
　　 _──初戀？金髮女孩？怎麼突然提到這個？_

  
　　「……老實說，我不認為Arthur現在對哪個金髮女生有興趣。」說這話時不知為何，Gaius的腦中自動浮現Merlin的黑髮藍眼。

　　「不， _他有_ 。」Uther篤定地說，接著歎口氣，從抽屜裡拿出一張被揉成球狀的紙團，把它攤平成原先B4大小。Gaius低下頭去眯眼細看。

　　「就算不是金髮，他也一定有了最喜歡的對象。你知道我比誰都還痛恨自己這份能力……不過在這種特殊情況下，我感謝它給我 _警告_ 。」

　　紙上是一個用鉛筆勾勒，側身赤裸的Arthur，頭髮塌陷的模樣像是被水澆淋過，表情十分焦慮。他順著Uther手指點出的位置，看向男孩腰部像符紋的密麻細線。

　　「噢，這是……」Gaius愈看愈吃驚。

　　「Morgana和Morgause交往時也冒出了這排刺青，只不過在小腿上，記得嗎？」

　　Gaius張嘴，恍然大悟。仿佛終於明白Pendragon家族的人身上會突然冒出未知刺青的意義。

　　「沒錯，我們Pendragon開始動情的時候，就會有這樣的刺青出現在身體上。因為我當時已經來不及阻止Morgana，所以也沒有告訴你的必要；不過這次，為了Arthur好，也為了那個女孩子好，我希望你能幫我找到她，說服她離開Arthur。」

　　「…………」

　　「看是要錢還是一點點威脅什麼的都可以，預算無上限。」

　　「您不能這樣做。」

　　「哦，事實上， **我可以。** 我只希望Arthur的初戀不是米希安，因為我還滿中意她當Pendragon家未來媳婦的。」Uther若有所思地摸了摸下巴，「不過如果是她的話，那也只好找別人了。」

　　「您連Arthur交往對象也擅自決定，這樣對他真的好嗎？」Gaius已經儘量讓自己的語氣聽起來不帶批判，但還是掩藏不住質疑口吻。

　　「喔，Gaius，」Uther目光炯然，直盯著Gaius：「你以為我們Pendragon家族遭受的詛咒只有不能畫畫而已？」

　　Gaius再次皺起眉頭。

　　Pendragon一家究竟做了什麼喪盡天良的事，居然遭受那麼多的詛咒？

　　沒想到他服侍了Pendragon大半輩子，卻仍對他們家族的謎團一知半解。

　　「那個刺青不是裝飾，而是 ** _標記_** ；如果我們堅持要和第一位動情的對象在一起，詛咒就會找到他們，使他們遭受各種噩運……」提到噩運兩字，Uther的眼神瞬間閃過一絲苦澀：「也就是說，我們對待初戀最好的方式，就是 ** _遠離他們_** ，因為我們Pendragon只會為他們帶來不幸，我們甚至會親手畫出他們的悲慘結局──這才是那只黑貓詛咒的核心。」

　　「…………」這下Gaius完全理解了。Uther他自己就是一個企圖無視詛咒而失敗的鐵證。當年他堅持走藝術這條路，堅持和初戀在一起，結果竟是眼睜睜地看著愛人依照自己畫出的素描圖死去，無能為力。

　　所以他才會無論如何也要阻止亞瑟步他後塵。

　　「……你可以說我是個自私的人，不過我還是要再強調一遍：只要是為了Arthur好的事情，我都會不計一切代價完成，即使他本人幷不瞭解，即使會害別人受傷。這是我唯一能補償他的東西。」

　　「我明白了。」Gaius又沉默了一會兒，最後才點點頭表示理解。

　　離開辦公室前他允諾會替Uther留意Arthur心儀的對象。雖然Gaius心裡頭早已有了人選，但直覺告訴他， _現在還不是和Uther坦白的時候。_ 他同情Uther，也知道他所作所為背後的用意，不過仍隱約覺得他的處理方式不妥。這樣下去絕對有後遺症。

　　況且，難道真的不能找到其他解決辦法嗎？以及那只傳說中施咒的黑貓──難道真的找不到嗎？

　　 _如果是_ _Merlin_ ，他想， _如果真的是Merlin_ ，說不定可以和Arthur一起打破詛咒……

　　他本來打算在替亞瑟做完今日例行檢查後，回家再把得到的諸多訊息好好琢磨消化，但才踏進Pendragon的別墅，接下來發生的一連串事件就全盤打亂他的計劃，讓他無暇思慮，招架不住。

　　Arthur剛從浴室跑出來、渾身濕答答的樣子，就跟Uther畫的素描一模一樣──赤身裸體，表情焦慮，頭髮濕軟塌陷；唯一不同的是他腰側那排刺青不是墨黑的炭色，而是淡淡的麥金。Arthur此時正氣急敗壞地把手機甩到地板上，邊踢沙發邊大聲詛咒。完全失控。

**「Shite！Dame it！fuck！Dame it！」**

　　 **「fuck off！」** 一個傭人拿著毛巾要幫他披上卻被他用力揮開斥退。

　　「發生什麼事了？Arthur？」Gaius趕緊走近Arthur身邊，怕他因為情緒激動導致癲癇復發，隨即被Arthur用力抓住手肘。

　　「Gaius，Merlin他……」

　　他望向Arthur，那個原先有著海洋般深邃眼眸的男孩此刻眼神只有混濁可以形容。他的下唇已經被自己的虎牙咬得滲出血漬來。渾身發抖。

　　「 **Arthur** **！** 」Gaius按住Arthur的肩頭讓他坐到沙發上，示意女傭拿濕毛巾來，準備隨時要塞入Arthur嘴裡做保護措施。女傭拿來了濕毛巾和另一條大浴巾，順勢幫Arthur蓋上。金髮男孩的體溫熱燙，可能是頭部傷口感染所引起的發燒。

  
　　「Merlin不見了──」Arthur啞啞地咆哮，呼吸急促。

　　…………噢，不。

  
　　原來亞瑟的初戀真的是梅林。

　　原來詛咒應驗得這麼快。　　

 

TBC.


	15. O is for Oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin被兩隻鳥叫醒，遇見了「猩猩」。猩猩提醒他：如果真的要去開門，必須先和女孩子睡（之類的）。

**O is for Oak**

  
Am 5:48  
  
　　木香。樹紋。青苔。晨間的霧氣。露珠從葉脈滴落。鳥鳴。微曦。  
　　自然意象伴隨清晨的風一同拂過Merlin身軀，最初帶給他極其舒適的感受；但不曉得從什麼時候開始，意識邊境那悅耳迴響的鳥鳴聲，竟不知不覺成了嘈雜的交談，且聲音清晰地就像是在在耳邊播放──正確來說，是在他的背上、肩胛骨上……  
  
　　（Bony！Bony！Bony！為什麼他身上都是骨頭？猩猩為什麼要抓骨頭回來？猩猩不都是只吃香蕉嗎？）

　　Merlin皺皺眉頭。感覺背上有幾隻「不明物體」把他的肩胛當作土地，爪子抓扣他肌膚，用人類的語言高談闊論，闊論著意義不明的話題……但為什麼會做這種夢呢？猩猩、骨頭、香蕉……他模模糊糊地思索著。

　　背上承受的重量和痛覺雖然輕微，但卻愈來愈鮮明。

　　（難不成你指望在他背上找到榖粒嗎？Robert，你真是太可悲了。我們文鳥要吃高級的食物！）

 　　哦，是鳥。而且還是有名字的鳥。──會說話的鳥？

　　（嘎，你別把我和那群雞混為一談！）一陣劇烈的拍翅聲。

 　　（你笨雞啊！這樣會把骨頭吵醒的！猩猩還沒回來他醒了要怎麼辦？跑掉怎麼辦？）

 　　所以…… _骨頭_ 指的是我嗎？Merlin想。

 　　（臭白文鳥！你敢再說我是雞！）

 　　（你也是文鳥啊！只不過是黑的，還是只像雞的文鳥！雞──雞──Robert你是雞！雞！雞！）

   
　　……這個夢實在吵死了。

  
 　　「吵死了。」他模模糊糊地說出來。模模糊糊握起拳頭。臉微微抬起，轉向另一邊。

 　　四周瞬間安靜。

   
**Am 9:02**

　　（Robert，我覺得他醒了，你不應該在踏在他背上。）

　　（是嗎？我很懷疑。Edd，你對骨頭又瞭解多少？）

　　（至少比你這只笨雞多一點點。你沒發現他沒有打鼾了嗎？）

   
　　（Edd───）又是一陣劇烈的拍翅聲。

  
 　　嗯，這個白文鳥Edd是對的。Merlin在心裡點頭，嘴角悄悄揚起。

　　沒錯，十分鐘前他已經完全清醒，只是閉眼假寐。一方面他還不確定自己是不是仍在夢境之中，畢竟誰都不會相信自己睡了一覺醒來就能聽懂鳥語；另一方面他覺得這兩隻小鳥自顧自的對話簡直像脫口秀藝人一樣好笑，讓他不自覺就聽了下去。

　　他漸漸想起失去意識前的畫面：那時天色已晚，他正要從Arthur家回學校宿舍；半路上，有只小動物突然從馬路邊竄出，讓司機（當然是Arthur家的）飛快地踩緊急煞車。Merlin比司機早一步下車察看小動物的傷勢，而在走到小動物旁（至今他還不知道那黑壓壓的一團究竟是什麼）彎下腰的瞬間，突然眼前一黑，接下來就什麼都不知道了。

　　再度恢復知覺時，Merlin發現自己來到了全然未知的地點。從文鳥的對話中，他知道自己是被「猩猩」綁架了；而Merlin趴睡位置的木頭地板正好有處小空隙，讓他可以看到隔著一段距離的青草地面，地上有粗大盤錯的樹根，還有幾個切面刻著盧恩符紋的小樹墩……他猜想自己可能是被帶到某個山區小屋中。

 　　（咦？我剛剛好像看到他睜開眼睛！Edd！他真的醒了耶？）

 　　（我剛剛就說過了。你為什麼還不從他身上飛過來？小心他等一下一個翻身壓死你！）

 　　（骨頭才壓不死我咧！我健──步──如──飛──）

 　　「抱歉，我是真的、真的、真的醒了。」被黑文鳥Robert踏來踏去的Merlin再也無法裝睡（他敢打賭他的背上都是抓痕），雙手支地，慢慢拱起背部坐了起來，一臉想笑的樣子。原本在他背上的黑色小鳥十分驚慌地飛到白文鳥旁邊，兩隻鳥一同站在Merlin右手方向的木椅上，與Merlin對視。

 　　「Robert，Edd，你們好，我是Merlin。」Merlin才講完就忍不住笑出聲來，笑兩隻漂亮的黑白文鳥立刻對看、一臉吃驚的模樣（雖然他不知道所有鳥吃驚的時候是不是都會抬起一隻腳來），也笑自己居然認真地和鳥自我介紹。太荒謬了，就算說給Arthur聽他也不一定會信的，梅林想。

 　　（Merlin？你是一隻鳥？難怪你聽得懂──卑鄙！裝成人的樣子！你的翅膀呢！？）

 　　（Robert你這只笨雞！什麼卑鄙？他如果真的是灰背隼我們就死定了！）

 　　（你如果再說我是笨雞我就要和你絕交，我說真的──）

 　　Merlin無暇理會兩隻小鳥的吵鬧，Arthur的名字突然就這樣佔據他整個腦袋。哦哦，對了，Arthur。他完全能想像司機和他回報時，金髮少年臉上會出現什麼樣的表情。

 　　唉。他歎口氣。

 　　「呃──打擾你們吵架不好意思，但……可以先告訴我猩猩是誰嗎？」  
  


**AM 11:58**

　　周旋──更正確地來說是 _閒聊_ ──了老半天後，Merlin終於知道自己是被帶到阿瓦隆山區墓園的最裡處，一棵在巨大橡樹上搭建的樹屋裡。山區墓園沒有wifi也沒有收訊，Merlin聯絡不到任何人。

　　兩隻文鳥對於猩猩的事守口如瓶，他甚至懷疑綁架他的或許真的就是一隻猩猩也說不定。反正現在能聽懂鳥語就已經是天方夜譚了，再被猩猩綁架似乎也見怪不怪？

　　和兩隻小鳥從早晨聊到正午都沒換過姿勢，Merli兩腿都盤坐得麻了，決定起身走動。　　

　　（喂，你可別逃跑哦，Merlin！）Robert看Merlin站起來，立刻警覺地說。  
  
　　（就算你逃跑也沒有別的地方可以去……在阿瓦隆迷路很恐怖的！）Edd進一步曉以大義。

 　　不用兩隻小文鳥提醒，Merlin也知道逕自逃跑絕對沒有好處。他和Arthur就是因為隨便踏入山區墓園才會遇到Kilgharrah，也才會發生後面一堆奇奇怪怪的冒險；加上他剛剛走到樹屋門口，看見蓊郁林葉中向下延伸的階梯，才踏出一步，背脊間便一陣毛骨悚然，讓他立刻抽回了腳。

  _會被監禁在這裡永遠也走不了嗎？_

_……難道這是最新形式的霸淩遊戲？_

_猩猩──管他是人還是真的猩猩──到底什麼時候回來？_

Merlin在小屋裡走來走去，思前想後也找不出解決的辦法，只換來饑腸轆轆的肚子叫聲，只好回到木桌旁，吃起早上擺放的麵包，喝光鋼杯裡頭的清水。Robert和Edd仍然一邊和他漫無邊際地閒扯一邊互相吵架，而他愈聽愈覺眼皮沉重，濃濃的睡意壓在他的眉睫，讓他很快地又趴在桌上睡著。

  
**Pm 5:20**

　　Merlin從一趟無夢的睡眠醒來時，秋陽已半落山間。兩隻文鳥早就不見蹤影，只有一個中年男子背著光線坐在他旁邊，留著長卷髮、蓄著長鬚，看起來被陽光狠狠曬過，全身都呈現深褐色，並且散發熟爛熟的果子氣味。男子眼睛黝黑濕亮，溫柔且仔細地觀察他。

　　Merlin眨了眨眼。

　　男子還在。味道也在。不是夢。

　　「噢────────！」他突然站起身來，桌面的杯盤因為他的大動作而傾倒，但Merlin無暇顧及，只是整個人往男子對角迅速移動，退到房屋角落。

　　「……你、你就是 _猩猩_ ？」  
  
　　被他喚作猩猩的男人沉默了一會兒，突然笑開。那樣坦誠的笑容足以讓他卸下心防。但Merlin很快地告訴自己不可以。

　　「你果然聽得懂Robert和Edd在說什麼。」他贊許地點點頭，眼裡閃過黠慧光芒：「牠們兩個很吵吧？不過非常有趣。」

　　「………」Merlin瞇起眼睛，「你……也懂它們的話？你究竟是誰？」  
  
　　「……你沒收到我的信嗎？我讓Lancelot轉交給你的？」

　　「我……噢！」Merlin張口才想回答，突然有個不明物體朝Merlin飛來，啪嗒一聲撞上他的額頭，讓他吃痛出聲。Merlin下意識伸手一抓，原以為會摸到像是蜻蜓之類的昆蟲屍體，但手裡硬綁綁的觸感讓他發現黏在自己頭上的是一把木製湯匙。

　　哦，太棒了。他的人生還真是該死地精彩！好一陣子沒搗亂他生活的情緒魔法，竟選擇在此刻發揮最大作用，讓木質物體往他身上黏附；魔法確實反應情緒的結果，讓他不但拔不掉額頭上的木製湯匙，背部也和後方樹屋的半圓弧木牆牢牢黏緊無法動彈，衣服甚至從藍格子變成了黃格子。

　　簡直糟到不能再糟。

 　　「嘿，別害怕……」到現在也只能用猩猩來稱呼的長髮男子走近Merlin，意圖安撫他，沒想到卻造成反效果。

 　　Merlin看到猩猩朝他走過來，忍不住頭往後縮，結果下一秒整個後腦杓也咚地黏往木牆，使他自己被迫呈現仰頭狀態。額頭上的木湯匙仍然紋風不動地黏著，Merlin的姿勢毫無防備並且非常狼狽。

   
　　「別靠近我！」他只能虛張聲勢。

**  
Pm 6:30**

　　「我不是真的猩猩，不會傷害你的，它們這樣叫我是因為……瞧，我就像猩猩一樣，那麼多毛髮，而且離群索居，獨自生活；但我真正的名字……噢，沒有人和你提過嗎？」

　　「沒有，Robert和Edd對你很忠誠。」Merlin嘲諷地說。

 　　男子沒說話，似乎十分在意Merlin的心情，在房間裡繞圈圈，想接近Merlin但又不知道用什麼方式。

 　　不知過了多久，Merlin看到他深吸口氣，像是下定決心一般，再度向自己靠近。

 　　「聽著，我只是想幫你……」

 　　「聽著，你幫不了我，我也不想像這樣黏在牆壁上不動，但這全都是因為該死的魔法。哦，我居然告訴你……算了。」Merlin沒再吼著猩猩要他退開，相反地，他居然對他脫口而出有關魔法的事。可能這個樣子真的太不舒服了，讓Merlin逐漸失去戒心。

 　　Merlin透過眼角余光看向黑髮男子，被鬍子和毛髮遮蓋大半張臉的男人擁有和他一樣灰藍的眼睛，他的眼神中沒有驚訝（當然啦，畢竟他也懂鳥語，對魔法又怎麼驚訝──Merlin自嘲地想著），只有同情和困惑。

 　　「魔法一點也不該死，那是祝福，只是這個世界太擅長嫉妒。雖然我也是很晚才明白這個道理，不過，嗯……」此刻猩猩略略皺起眉頭，「……Merlin，我很抱歉。」

 　　「……你知道我的名字？」

 　　「我當然知道──等等，」Merlin還想再多問一些，但猩猩立刻舉起手，「請先讓我說完，Merlin，我真的沒想到你還這麼 _純潔_ ……但我終於可以理解為什麼Kilgharrah急著要你們去 _開門_ 的原因了。」說到純潔兩個字，Merlin看到中年男子的臉微微紅起來。

 　　「什……？」Merlin還沒弄清楚猩猩話裡的意思，肩膀就被他的大手輕輕按上。他整個人不禁顫抖起來，感覺湯匙黏得更牢固了。

 　　「Hey，我說過不會害你，Merlin，我保證。不要怕我，深呼吸，好嗎？」

 　　「………」

 　　「對，就是這樣，接下來閉上眼睛，想像一下你最喜歡吃的食物，或者……雖然你沒有 _經驗_ ，你有喜歡的人嗎？想像一下對方的臉。任何能夠讓你開心的事物──有嗎？」

　　猩猩這時的聲音低厚沉穩，有種神奇的安心感，Merlin不由得照著他話做。  
　　然後Arthur的臉就這樣閃入他的腦海。

**  
Pm 7:10**

　　他還記得昨天幫Arthur帶東西回宿舍時道別的場景：一開始金髮男孩雙手交叉放在胸前，寶藍色眼睛灼灼盯著他不放，微微噘嘴，一臉不滿的樣子；最後在他訥訥地開門時，Arthur忽然又靠近他，手圈在他腰側上，嘴唇貼著他耳朵說再見。

　　不論是因為受傷的關係理得短短的、刺著他臉頰，帶點藥水味的金髮，還是不小心滑進衣擺下緊貼肌膚的手指，全都撩起Merlin腹部一陣搔癢，使他呼吸急促。

　　最近他們時常會變成那樣的狀態──莫名其妙就躍過了友誼的界線，直接逼近親吻的氛圍；帶點尬尷曖昧，但更多的是甜膩親近，甚至是侵略性，仿佛都在試探對方忍耐的底線。不過大概是因為太過珍貴的緣故，兩人當下都在原地沒有更進一步，只讓眼睛靜靜在彼此身上流連好一陣子，最後用玩笑帶過。這讓他不禁想念之前Arthur剛受傷時，他們偎著彼此，什麼話都還沒來得及說就自然而然開展的吻……

　　咦？  
　　他想到哪裡去了？

　　「很好。」猩猩成功從他額頭上拔下湯匙（Merlin這時才發現他手掌上黏著的許多木屑也都一一掉下來），露出滿意的笑容。而Merlin整個人隨即從牆上往長髮男子身上傾倒，被對方接個正著。

　　危機解除了……嗎？

　　猩猩溫柔地拍拍他，並順手從桌上拿了罐柳澄汁放到他手裡：「有喜歡的人事情就好辦多了。」他微微抬起嘴角，聳肩，仿佛接下來的話題會讓他有點不習慣，「總之，不論最後你要不要開門，只要和喜歡的人好好 _睡上一覺_ ，並且定期地 _睡覺_ ……你的魔法就會好好地為你所用。」

　　「……什麼？」

　　「……我必須先說抱歉，Merlin，沒有正式介紹我自己，好好說明來龍去脈，就用這種方式把你帶來這裡，但我真的沒有那麼多時間……我只能告訴你，我是Barllinor。」

　　「哦，所以你不是真的叫猩猩。」

　　「對，我剛剛就想告訴你了，可是你……」他猶豫了一下，看看Merlin，有些憂鬱地笑笑，「總之，我們先回到關於 _門_ 這件事，我早知道Kilgharrah不會和你們說全部事實。」

　　「你也知道Kilgharrah？」Merlin的眼睛瞪大了。

　　「沒錯……但我寧願不要認識他。Kilgharrah只想要你們拿到門後面的東西──那個東西能夠讓他擺脫束縛，而不是你們。」

　　「但是……Kilgharrah說，只要我們能夠進去那個門……」

　　「聽著，Merlin，你所煩惱的情緒魔法，只不過是魔法人士必經的青春期罷了，因為你的力量比一般魔法人士還強大，所以特別明顯，但沒有人可以告訴你這點，這是我的錯，我很抱歉……不過一旦你找到喜歡的人和她好好 _結合_ ──你知道的，就是我剛剛說的 _睡覺_ ──就沒問題了；可是如果你聽他的話去開門，替他找到了那個東西……你還未開發的 _天賦_ 就會失效……」

　　「那麼Kilgharrah說開了門，Arthur就不會再看到鬼，這也是……騙人的？」

　　「Arthur──你是說Pandragon家的小子？我不知道他可以看到鬼，但他背負的家族詛咒和黑貓有關……你們找到黑貓了嗎？」

　　「我們……」Merlin張嘴說不出話來──他們找到過黑貓，卻任牠在眼前溜走……他們一直都以為鑰匙才是最重要的。

　　「只要一天沒有找到黑貓，Pandragon家族的詛咒就一天不會消除，不過，那和我們沒關係……」

　　「等一下，所以……其實我們根本不用抓貓夢，也不用開門？只要找到黑貓，就可以解除Arthur的詛咒了？」

　　「我從來沒聽過什麼貓夢和鑰匙；至於門，也是我不久才知道的把戲。Kilgharrah只是在利用你們解除他自己的束縛罷了。」Barlinor剛剛點頭，熟悉的燒傷般低沉嗓音便從樹屋門口傳來。

　　「這世上沒有什麼比純粹的無知，和認真的愚蠢更危險了，Barlinor。所以我才會說我討厭自私的人類。」

　　Merlin和Barllinor同時轉頭。Kilgharrah此時是幻化成最初穿著西裝的樣子，拍動身上的翅膀，伴隨月光一同飛入屋內。他黃澄的眼睛瞪了Merlin一眼後，又轉向Barlinor，澄黃隻眼中的黑色瞳仁瞬間豎成直線。

　　「這叫 **互相幫助，條件交換，不是 _利用_** 。在不平等的關係下，我們都必須先保全自己才行──這個Barllinor你最清楚了，不是嗎？不然你就不會拋下他們母子倆了。」

　　「Kilgharrah！閉嘴！」

　　「Kilgharrah？」  
  
　　Merlin和Barllinor同時出聲。只是Barllinor此時的聲音更近似爬蟲類的嘶叫，完全沒有剛剛和他說話時的溫暖低沉。

　　Kilgharrah瞬間沉默不語。只是惡狠狠地盯著兩人看。

　　此時樹屋門口又冒出另一個人影，那是從樹根處沿著階梯一階一階爬上來、氣喘吁吁的Arthur。

   
　　「Merlin？」

 　　「Arthur……哇噢！」Merlin開口的同時，Barllinor突然往他肩上輕輕一推。雖然看起來只是輕輕的碰觸，但卻讓Merlin整個人飛向Arthur。Arthur接住撞過來的Merlin退後好幾步，直到抓著門栓才穩住重心。

　　「What the……」看見Arthur忍不住想對Barllinor破口大駡，Merlin立刻摀住他的嘴。四周氣氛緊繃仿佛一觸及發。

　　「帶Pandragon家的小子離開，Merlin。Robert和Edd會在下面帶領你們，路上不論聽到什麼聲音都不要管，不要交談，不要回頭。」Barllinor看向Merlin，他的目光也不復之前柔和，取而代之的是淩厲、蒼老、好戰的眼睛。

　　「我有事情要和Kilgharrah私下解決。」

　　「……」Merlin和Arthur對看一眼。黑髮男孩驀然發現自己的手還按著Arthur嘴唇，身體也幾乎都掛在對方身上，趕緊抽回手站直身，小聲說了聲抱歉。Arthur聳聳肩，沒說什麼，隨即又朝Merlin靠近，兩人肩膀自然地碰在一起。

 　　「當然──你絕對可以選擇不要開門。那是Pandragon家族的事情。」在他和Arthur轉身下階梯時，Barllinor又補充，此刻他的眼睛全然迸出金芒，整張臉肅然地有種莫名恐怖感，不過他叮嚀的內容卻和他的表情完全搭不上邊：「記住，Merlin──如果你要開門，開門之前， **一定要和喜歡的女孩子睡。** 」

 　　Merlin瞥見Arthur挑高了眉毛。

 　　站在Barllinor對面的Kilgharrah則恨恨地瞪了中年男子一眼，隨即又轉向Merlin和Arthur，眼神充滿警告，但卻沒有再開口。

   
**Pm 9:00**

　　Merlin和Arthur走下階梯，離開樹屋，一黑一白的文鳥飛到他們面前帶路。他們聽從Barllinor的囑咐，並肩行走，一路上沒人說話，即使離開了墓園回到Arthur車裡（司機先生大大鬆了一口氣）也沒人開口討論。各自忖度心事。

　　直到回宿舍後，Merlin才意識到，剛剛不論是墓園裡還是在車上， Arthur都 _緊緊牽著他的手_ 這件事。

　　而三天后，他拆開Lancelot交給他的信才知道，Barlinor就是他消失了十六年的父親。

  
t.b.c


	16. P is for Paint, Pant, Palm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eiπ+1=0
> 
> Arthur Pendragon，十七歲。數學在他還走不到四分之一的人生裡，從來不曾扮演過什麼重要的角色，既不擅長也不棘手，它的意義僅僅只代表進Camelot A-LEVEL前必須越過的門檻之一；他作夢也沒想到自己有一天會用數學公式來當作傳情工具。

**P is for Paint, Pant, Palm**

 　　eiπ+1=0

 　　Arthur Pendragon，十七歲。數學在他還走不到四分之一的人生裡，從來不曾扮演過什麼重要的角色，既不擅長也不棘手，它的意義僅僅只代表進Camelot A-LEVEL前必須越過的門檻之一；他作夢也沒想到自己有一天會用數學公式來當作傳情工具。

 　　eiπ+1=0。第四節課課間，他發了一封簡訊給Merlin。內容只有歐拉恆等式。

 　　從阿瓦隆山區墓園回到市區後，一連串的期中報告、考試、社區志工服務讓他們無暇論及那天發生的所有事。

 　　關於Merlin父親Barlinor的往事，還有Kilgharrah敵友未明的狀態，以及他們手牽著手卻沒人想要放開的事。

 　　好吧，他承認他想過牽手的事，還想了好幾天，但這讓他覺得自己簡直像女孩一樣彆扭（不，儘管是女生都不會為牽手煩惱吧），於是絕口不提。反正Merlin也沒有表示什麼，他們和以前一樣親近──甚至更加心照不宣地親近，親近到讓Gawain有時會連翻白眼，直嚷著要和他換宿舍房間。

　　日子彷彿撥快時間的鐘，不知不覺Arthur迎來了自己的十七歲生日（照以往貫例和Merlin一起），接下來準備迎接新年假期、新的學期以及……和Merlin的新關係。

　　在樹屋綁架事件之前，Arthur有一半的歲月都認定自己和Merlin是肝膽相照的好朋友；另外一半的一半處於懵懵懂懂、偶爾會心跳漏拍卻不知其所以然的時刻；而剩下來的時間──從衣櫃裡的親吻開始──則在確認自己的性向、想要弄清楚與Merlin之間無法言喻的親暱到底是什麼，以及對他的「喜歡」到底到達什麼強度。

　　他們知道彼此的祕密，脆弱的部份，缺口，和不為人知的嗜好。他們相處起來就是那麼輕鬆自然，好像在一起時才是完整的全體。

　　Merlin是獨一無二的，如同歐拉恆等式，數學界公認最精練、美麗，簡單又神奇的算式。

　　eiπ+1=0。e 和 π 都是無理數，i 則是個不存在的虛無概念，無窮極的兩組數字與一個虛無縹緲的概念湊和起來，成了寫滿整個宇宙也寫不完的一群符號；然而只要加上一個1，就能消弭總總紛亂，回歸原點，回歸本真。

　　就像Merlin，他把Arthur世界裡看似毫無關係的事物全都聯繫起來，讓他身上所有不協調的、茫然迷惘的都趨歸於零；就算命運如何攔阻──比如他的父親，任意退掉他的修課；抑或他自己的腦袋，先天性的癲癇症，讓他無法全心投入足球──他也不再迷失自己，永遠能找到初心。

　　都是因為Merlin的緣故。

　　樹屋事件之後，他再次確定，而且非常確定， **他喜歡Merlin。**

　　他喜歡Merlin，喜歡到連自己都有點害怕的地步，超過性別的界限（Gay times雜誌證明他對男生的身體沒有偏愛，畢竟那些男模有的自己也有，沒什麼看頭──這點Arthur還挺有自信的），超越友誼的界限（哦，但他卻對Merlin的身體十分有興趣，這也是為什麼後來他會自願代替Gawain陪Merlin晨泳的原因），超越一切理性與邏輯。

　　喜歡到無法忍受Merlin居然被指定「要和喜歡的女孩子睡」這項任務。

　　 **為什麼一定要是 _女孩子_ ？**

　　十七歲生日當天，他們選擇在原本租給Lancelot住的小套房裡慶祝而不是以往的舊家別墅，一來是Arthur對父親的消極抗議，二來當然是因為 _門_ 的關係。自從他們獲得透明鑰匙後，那道絕不能開的門裡便時常發出細弱的、只有他倆才聽得見的懇求聲音；然而根據Barlinor的暗示，還沒有任何 _經驗_ 的Merlin現在絕對不能開門，百害而無一利。

　　既然提到了門，自然也就聊起 _和女孩子睡_ 這件事。

 　　「Arthur，你在開玩笑嗎？我以為你和Mithian……Mordred說……」Merlin睜大眼睛，一副不可置信的樣子。

　　「Mithian曾經和Morgana輪流坐到我背上，逼我做一百個伏地挺身，說是要鍛練我的男子氣概和紳士風度，當然我是沒在怕的啦……不過你覺得我會和Morgana一夥的女生睡嗎？更何況她喜歡的類型又不是我……怎麼，呃，難道Merlin，你真的喜歡她嗎？」講到最後，Arthur慢慢瞇起眼，像一隻開始警覺的貓咪。

　　「什麼？哦，你說Mithian？沒有……我只是在想，原來這就是Mordred說你很棒的原因……原來，只是伏地挺身而已。」Merlin抓抓臉。

　　「喂，而已？是一個人的重量，加 ** _一百個_** 伏地挺身耶。」Arthur皺皺鼻子，重音強調。

　　「哦。」Merlin顯然沒認真在聽，只是自顧自地問：「所以……你真的也和我一樣？」

　　「……對啦。」

　　「一次也沒有？」

　　「除非你想把我的右手當成一個活生生的人。」亞瑟面無表情地說。

　　「為什麼不？你明明有很多機會……」

　　「為什麼要？那些機會裡面又沒有你。」

　　「………噢。」

　　兩人突然陷入一陣沉默，原本只是當作玩笑吐槽開啟的話題，卻不曉得在哪個十字路口拐錯了方向，瞬間來到令人臉紅心跳的道路。Arthur想要咬斷自己的舌頭。

　　「那……你想試試看嗎？」不知道隔了多久，Merlin開口。聲音傳入Arthur耳裡的同時，那張看起來既無辜又純情的臉也進入Arthur失焦的視線。雖然說出的話和無辜純情完全相反。

　　「…………」

　　「…………」

　　Arthur站起身來，背對兩人坐著的地方走到床邊，深深吸氣。還在消化剛剛的問句，一時講不出話來。

　　每次只要Arthur覺得自己的行為有些超乎尋常的時候，Merlin便會做出更令人瞠目結舌的舉動。這讓他覺得自己其實還挺正常的；至少，他知道自己不是一個人。

　　Merlin跟著站起來。他總是跟著他。

　　Arthur轉身，兩個人就這樣隔了幾步距離，面對面端詳彼此。

　　坦然無懼的眼神。不知哪裡來的巨大勇氣，即使仍帶點迷惘和探尋。

　　言語陡然落失。

　　這就是Merlin。無法解釋的謎題，同時也是自己的答案。最簡單美麗的公式。讓他的不安紛亂趨歸為零。

　　只剩下對Merlin最原始的念頭。

　　Arthur開始褪去身上的衣物。Merlin也是。

　　「哇噢。」

　　脫到一絲不掛之後，雙方最初都顯得有些生怯不安，也有些想笑，但畢竟都是十幾歲的孩子，很快的，所有理性與感性的思維都被青春勃發的欲念通通淹蓋。

　　既熟悉又陌生的身體。游泳時、淋浴時明明看過不只一次，但這樣仔細端看卻是完全新鮮、猛烈的感官刺激。

　　「你看起來……跟平常不一樣。」Merlin也歪著頭打量他，舔了舔嘴唇後抿起來。胸部快速起伏。「你的刺青在發光……」

　　Arthur點頭，但沒發表意見，只是兀自走近Merlin，直到兩人腳趾相抵才停下。他清楚看見Merlin左邊略高、斜切的肩膀，肩膀外側略略突起一小塊骨骼；分明的鎖骨，鎖骨凹陷處附近肌膚細小的白色紋路；手臂內側、靠近腋下的痣，粉色偏暗的乳尖（Arthur不禁吞了吞口水）；胸部、腰線叢生的毛髮，細瘦但結實的大腿小腿，以及雙腿之間半勃的長物。

　　 _長_ 是第一時間躍入腦海的詞彙，剩下的無法形容，就是……就是很好看。比他自己的好看，Arthur覺得。

　　「Merlin，我想畫你。」

　　Arthur忍不住充滿深情地說，目光還停留在Merlin腰部以下，像個十足的變態（這是Merlin事後的評價）。他又再向前一步，腳趾輕輕搭在Merlin腳上，重心傾向對方。幾無間距的、勃發的下身互相刷過彼此，引起兩人尾椎處捎來一陣愉悅的顫慄，引起Merlin發出細微的嗚咽。Arthur目不轉睛地盯著眼前閉上眼睛、皺起眉頭的黑髮男孩。

　　「噢……」

　　藝術品，Merlin是足以讓他全身搔癢發燙，幾乎要為之自體燃燒的藝術品。

　　「不只是素描，我想畫你的顏色……」明明什麼都還沒做，Arthur的聲音已經沙啞和斷續。

　　Merlin的耳朵層次性漸紅，像是茜素紅混合白色顏料一遍一遍往內側塗抹，再去掉白色，讓螢透的紅延伸到顴骨；眼睛──Merlin突然睜開，與他四目交接──是耐光的深灰藍色，既透明又深邃，既單純又複雜；接下來是嘴唇，Arthur想，他從來沒有試著畫過如此潮潤飽滿的色彩，如果真的要畫，他必須把所有紅色顏料都試過一遍，而Merlin值得他這麼做……哦，老天，他甚至覺得Merlin的低吟也充滿彩度，但這顏色比他嘴唇簡單，是帶有藍色傾向的鋅白……

　　「我也想畫你……但我的繪畫程度簡直是幼稚園等級，可能一不小心就把你畫成一連串的幾何圖形……你知道的，就是那種黏在一起的紅色的、黃色的、藍色方格子……」Merlin雙手圈在Arthur脖子兩側，指頭無意識地在他耳下和頸背撫摩，彷彿這樣的碰觸可以安撫兩人緊張的心情和過度興奮的身體。

　　嘴唇試探性輕點。像雙人舞。退後，向前。

　　Arthur完全著迷於Merlin這樣無措而全全依賴他的舉動。Merlin很少這樣；說真的，在他們多年的友誼關係裡，Arthur清楚自己是比較依賴的那一個，儘管表面上看起來很有主見，但Merlin總能悄悄左右他的想法和心情。

　　「還是晚一點再畫好了……現在沒有時間……」Arthur模模糊糊地呢喃。

　　「嗯，或許圓形更適合你……」Merlin比他更語無倫次。

　　他們額頭靠在一起，鼻尖對著鼻尖，眼睛瞇成細線；Merlin嘴唇微微張開，在他唇上一點點的地方，說話時不時地露出粉色舌頭，呼吸中猶有草莓蛋糕和奶油的味道，聲音低沉燒沙，彷彿雙層威士忌。

　　Arthur著迷於Merlin的嘴唇，舌頭，牙齒，牙齦，所有的細節，深淺不一的吻。這是他們第三次親吻，第一次算誤打誤撞，第二次是想都沒想，而這一次……

　　完全有意為之，而且無比渴望。

　　Merlin覺得膝蓋發軟，略略移動關節調整重心，而Arthur十七年來從沒像現在那麼硬過的地方，就這樣順著Merlin雙腿稍微分開的空隙，滑進他大腿內側。根部。

　　「──」

　　好像那裡也有塊地方原本就屬於他的一樣，Arthur腰部自然抽動，輕輕拍擊。突如其來的節奏讓Merlin的性徵向上頂著Arthur的下腹，已經有點濕潤的前端在Arthur身上留下淺淺水澤。

　　「噢──」

　　雷擊般（他想不到更好的形容詞）的刺激讓Merlin下意識拱起背，往後彈開一小步，Arthur反射性伸手扶住Merlin的腰，固定好兩人間距。

　　「Holy shite，Arthur，我……」Merlin雙手改抓住Arthur前臂，藉以穩定腳步，接著瞪大眼睛看向Arthur，伴隨大口喘氣。胸前的肌膚霎時間染上一片緋紅。

　　Arthur一隻手從Merlin腰上移開，改握住Merlin的手，姆指輕輕搓著他的指關節。Merlin手掌溫熱，和那天從墓園回宿舍時冰冷的膚觸全然不同，但同樣令他心跳加速。

　　「我知道，抱歉。」Arthur咬出一個小小的笑容，有些尬尷地點頭。

　　這事關乎男人的自尊心，讓他們兩個都不得不稍停一會兒，調勻呼吸──畢竟什麼都還沒開始只是摩擦一下就快射了實在是件很糗的事。Arthur有些懊惱，不禁在心裡暗罵自己笨蛋，Merlin沒經驗也就算了，但他好歹也使用過幾次右手……

　　「唔，幸好Gawain永遠不會知道這件事。如果他知道的話，一定會笑我們已經從eye-fucking提昇到mind-fucking境界。你知道的，像X教授的能力……」

　　「……X教授的能力是心靈 _控制_ 吧？」

　　Arthur知道Merlin不是故意的。他不是故意調情、不是故意亂說話逗他笑、不是故意看起來那麼性感、不是故意要那麼有趣……

　　「管他的。」黑髮男孩聳肩。

　　Merlin不是故意要讓Arthur這麼喜歡他的。Arthur知道。可是他還是淪陷了。

　　他們互看一眼又同時笑出來，Arthur可以感到握住Merlin側腰的指腹傳來陣陣顫動。不論是手心熱度還是腰部緊實的觸感，他覺得自己十根指頭只要一碰到Merlin的身體就全都長了吸盤，牢牢黏住，捨不得離開。

　　「所以……如果等一下被單還沒有燒起來，你打算……讓練習繼續進行到最後嗎？」Arthur邊說邊抬頭，目光從Merlin腰腹緩慢爬上他的臉頰，直到與黑髮男孩平視。

　　對上Merlin灼灼欲燃的眼神。

　　「……我從來沒說過這是練習吧？」Merlin挑眉。這次換他主動靠近Arthur。兩人的身體又緊緊貼在一起，這次沒有人再跳開，只是彼此的呼吸愈發沉重。

　　Arthur在Merlin覆蓋上來的唇邊微笑，一隻手從腰間下滑到兩人開始自然摩挲的部位，另一隻則牽著Merlin的手，引導他握對正確的地方。

　　心跳幾乎同步。極速。失速。

　　對面而立、袒裼裸裎的場合，此刻再度春色無邊起來。

　　「Merlin……」他這一生最棒的生日禮物。

 　　──

　　「啪噠」一聲，Arthur不小心折斷手中鉛筆的筆芯，瞬間從春色無邊的回憶中恢復神智。

　　講台上經濟學老師還在興奮地解釋賽局理論，但金髮少年的腦袋仍定格在生日那天Merlin高潮到失神的樣子，根本無法專心。

　　他們當然沒有真正做到最後，但的確像發明賽局理論的John Nash在電影裡說的台詞一樣，確實的，無法否認的，體液交換。

　　他的胃部和手指，Merlin的嘴角與腿間，等等，等等。

　　如果這就是熱戀期失控的狀況……那麼他真的需要一個歐拉恆等式。

　　幫他消弭腦袋裡雜然紛陳的綺思。趨歸於零。

　　他想要Merlin。

　　察覺到自己想來想去仍然在想那個黑髮男孩（進而在想什麼時候下課，他得去找他吃飯），Arthur實在有點心虛，低頭看看筆記本，打算找個空白處抄下黑板上的公式；這時他才赫然發現剛剛發呆的時候，轉著筆玩的左手原來並沒閒著，而是塗鴉塗滿了整頁。

　　濃密蜷曲的黑髮，大大的耳朵，一看就知道是Merlin。但書頁上的Merlin和他之前常畫的小精靈形式不同，是一個完整的、成人的身體。

　　畫裡的Merlin被一個拼布做成的大熊玩偶壓倒在地，扣住脖子，表情猙獰；而大熊的肚子被劃破一道長長的開口，大把大把的棉絮從其中崩落而出。

　　Arthur瞥見左下角有剛剛折斷筆芯的痕跡，確實是他畫的沒錯……但他真的一點印象也沒有。

 　　況且，他很清楚自己的左手可以寫字，但絕對沒辦法畫畫，就算會畫也從來不是這種暴力的風格──究竟怎麼回事？

 　　非常詭異的感覺。非常不好的預感。

 

**TBC.**

　

**

關於歐拉恆等式，可以參照《博士熱愛的算式》這本書。

關於John Nash的賽局理論和體液交換台詞，可以參照《美麗心靈》這部電影。

上課的部份大家看看就好，失真方面還請多多包涵。

 

因為是寫AM的互動，所以寫得比較快啊哈哈（立刻被呼巴掌被說是色狼）～

還有……嗯……因為前戲就寫了四千字，再往下寫細節就要破萬，不符合字母文的小品風格，

所以，點到為止啦！還請笑納啊XDDDD


	17. Q is for Quiche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟：「我不想看你遭逢不幸，也不想放棄你。我們一定要去開門。」

Q is for Quiche

 　　如果必須要用一種食物來形容Arthur的話，那麼Merlin大概會歪著頭、轉轉眼珠，皺皺鼻子，不知不覺咬起指甲，良久才回答「Hunith的法式手工鹹派」吧；講出單字的同時，還會因為齒間過度摩挲做作的咬字（Key-sh）而笑了起來，右頰露出一個彷彿鑿過的明顯酒窩。 

　　是的，沒有芬達橘子汽水的甜味干擾後（他再也不用擔心Arthur在他旁邊會沒水喝了），Arthur對他而言，就像母親親手做的法式鹹派。

　　不論是形狀，味道，還是口感。

　　都是Merlin最喜歡的。

　　比起方形或椎狀，Merlin覺得還是圓形最適合描述Arthur；他就是一個完整的、金黃色的、可食用的小太陽。一個還未切分送人的鹹派。

　　Arthur生日那天，當他赤身裸體站在Merlin面前時，便如同圓形一樣周率無理而完美：胸膛，大小腿的比例，背對他時尾椎兩旁陷下去的腰窩（大小竟然與他的姆指完全嵌合），結實的手臂，手臂上一點點的曬斑好比培根丁，腰側的刺青像是邊緣酥熟焦金的派皮，至於腿間和他一樣生氣勃發的部位……

 　　無懈可擊。難以形容。Arthur的全部。

 　　Merlin瞇起眼睛，想起了鹹派，舔了舔嘴唇。

　　「你的刺青在發光……」

　　那天可以算是關鍵性的一天，Merlin心想。那是魔法馴服於他──不，馴服於Arthur的日子。就像所有動物都莫名其妙比較喜歡Arthur一樣（不論是變成蜥蜴時的Kilgharrah，還是那兩隻會說話的鳥；自從帶領他們離開阿瓦隆後就賴在Arthur身邊不走，且特別喜歡在他頭髮上睡覺──甚至幫Arthur取了個「地毯」的暱稱），他的魔法似乎也對Arthur超乎尋常地熱愛；當金髮男孩的手指在Merlin身上往來逡巡時，Merlin便從頭皮開始酥癢到腳趾，感覺魔法在他身體裡四處響應，薄海歡騰。

　　他試圖要自己冷靜一點，但他的魔法不肯，彷彿忍著不吃棉花糖好久的小孩，如今到了必要獎賞的時刻，渴求Merlin的釋放，渴求Arthur持續的慰安。

　　「腳……移開……噢……」

　　「……喂，是你踩著我的腳……啊……等等……你膝蓋不要頂到……」

　　「……對……就是這樣……嗯……」

Arrrrth……

　　Arthur沒有讓他的魔法失望。也從沒有讓他失望。

　　Arthur是完完全全的特別這件事，Merlin很早就知道了。他會喜歡他絕不只是因為長相的原因，長相只是 _輔助_ 。  
  
　　和曾經讓棉被燒起來、害Merlin不敢嚐試撫摸自己的躁動能量不同，取而代之在體內周流的是強韌、溫和又帶點頑皮的魔法，與Merlin最真實的性格相互呼應。

　　Arthur馴服它了。  
  
　　在Arthur身邊，他總能找到最真實、完整的自己，所有虧缺都被包容，所有索求都有回饋。 

　　在Arthur身邊，他只是 **Merlin。** 不必是任何的其他。

 　   而在Merlin面前的Arthur也同樣如此。

　　自然而然，誠實無欺。野生，原始，令人迷狂。

　　這就是Merlin喜歡Arthur的原因。連體內的魔法都同意。

　　滅頂的快感讓站著的他們招架不住，最後兩人踉蹌地跌靠在牆上，伴隨劇烈起伏的呼吸喘息，結束第一次高潮。定溫空調此時對他們而言已過份高溫，體液覆蓋的身體黏膩不堪，Merlin決定進浴室沖水。Arthur跟著進去。

　　浴室顯然是個錯誤的選擇──他們沒有變得清爽，反而變得更髒。

        Arthur轉動水籠頭的力道控制不佳，水溫一下子變得過燙，把Merlin的肌膚燙出一大片緋紅。燙紅也就算了，在一陣咒罵之後，滿身沐浴乳泡沫的Arthur居然開始舔他變紅的皮膚（但他無法舔回去──誰想舔一堆化學泡沫！）。

　　「我不討厭吃海鮮，像蝦子就很好吃……」

　　Arthur兩眼發直（Merlin當時唯一能想到的形容詞），說著毫無意義的話語，雙手掌心朝下貼著Merlin胸口，姆指相併後往兩旁推開，大概是向足球隊理療師學來的手法，但經過他胸前兩邊突起時的反覆撥弄卻完全出自個人自由發揮；Merlin發出連自己都認不出來的高頻嘶叫，全身開始發顫。他不禁懷疑Arthur宣稱自己和他一樣沒經驗到底是說謊呢，還是他在這方面就是特別有天份？

　　「一般人都不喜歡吃軟軟的海參，但我不討厭，而且海參有時候也會變硬。」

　　金髮男孩一邊親吻他的眉毛和顴骨，一邊持續這剝蝦殼般的手法往下移動，力道一次比一次加重，讓Merlin仰起頭（該死的Arthur立刻舔他伸長的脖子），背部時不時撞上身後的磁磚牆，氣息紊亂，想躲又不想躲──躲開是身體受到強烈刺激的自然反應，但誰又能夠拒絕Arthur Pendragon這樣的男子盡其所能地取悅自己呢？再度昻揚的下身就是最好的證明。

　　一路從脖子吻到Merlin下腹的毛髮，Arthur最後跪在他兩腿之間，指頭輕彈根部後略施力道掐住，嘴唇點著勃起的頂端。

　　「Ahhhhhh──Arthur you prat── _Let me let me let me_ ──」Merlin緊緊抓住Arthur頭髮，無意識往自己的方向拉，像是在要求Arthur進一步行動；但事實上他根本不知道自己說了什麼做了什麼，只覺得Arthur的頭皮發燙，連帶讓他的十根手指也跟著熊熊燃燒。

　　「而且我最喜歡派大星了。」

　　Arthur說著大概只有海綿寶寶才能明瞭的終極隱喻，說完就整個含住Merlin。吞得很深，半垂眼皮，眼睛深暗，盛滿情慾。 

　　──FFFFFUUUUUU──

        於是Merlin髒話都沒說完，就在一陣熱浪、顫抖、激情的淚水中射精。這次腦袋閃過的不是一道白光，而是該死（無辜的？）的派大星。 

　　「……………」

 　　進浴室根本是多餘的。

 　    由於Arthur催毀了他美好童年記憶，把兒時卡通變成情色動作片的緣故，第三次（他們可是風華正茂的十七歲）在床上時，金髮男孩大方地提議不做任何抵抗，將主導權交給Merlin，隨便他上下求索。

　　「所以……接下來你打算怎麼做？」

　　Arthur關掉吹風機，隨意放在地上，甩甩一頭蓬亂的金髮，撥開垂在額前的瀏海（受傷後第一次瀏海長得可以蓋住眉毛）。他的眼睛看上去濕濕亮亮，笑容帶點得意、稚氣，以及更多更多的好奇。像第一次過生日時對著他的白色國王說「Check mate」的Arthur。毫無防備的自信和高興。Merlin頓時心跳加速。

　　「……像章魚哥那樣。」Merlin挑眉。不能只有他一個人的美好童年回憶變成情色動作片。

　　「……章魚哥……？」

　　「興趣是 _吹_ 豎笛？」黑髮少年模擬了一下豎笛的形狀，雙關的手勢。

　　「……噢，不，Merlin──」在Arthur爆笑出來之前，Merlin俯身欺近他，將他推倒，嘴唇追上。Arthur的舌頭立刻機靈地伸了出來。

　　於是Merlin確認了Arthur的味道和口感。

　　醎的，雙層奶油，彈牙的培根丁。

　　他確定他的隱喻比Arthur更符合邏輯。

　　事實證明Arthur在他嘴裡同樣無法忍耐太久（目前他們在對方手裡嘴裡總是以很不健康的速度繳械），試著把Merlin輕輕推開好延遲射精的時候，Merlin的牙齒不小心刮到他前端，讓Arthur整個大叫，兩人瞬間呆住；等他們回過神來時，Merlin才發現自己臉上都是Arthur的精液，還有一些噴到左邊眼睛。

　　「噢……」Merlin緩緩坐起身。

　　「……抱歉！Merlin！」不曉得是因為尷尬還是高潮的紅暈攀爬上Arthur雙頰，那副懊惱的神情讓Merlin覺得他既性感又可愛。黑髮少年就這樣呆呆盯著Arthur匆忙抽起床邊的衛生紙，幫他把臉上的白濁抹去。擦到嘴唇附近時Arthur抬眼看看Merlin，停了一會，臉又更紅了，接著把濺到他嘴角的（他自己的）體液全部親掉。

　　「噁。」表情怪異地咋咋舌。

　　「Arthur……」Merlin覺得Arthur的臉紅有傳染性，而他的耳朵、脖子和顴骨也正染上紅暈。

　　「哦，閉嘴，Merlin。」Arthur伸手環抱住Merlin肩膀，頭靠在他的頸窩旁邊，像駝鳥找到鬆軟的土地，可以愉快地把頭埋進去逃避現實。

　　「把你傻乎乎的表情收起來，不要逗我笑。不想破壞氣氛。哦！還有那個的味道……好怪。」

　　「……呃，剛才可是你先提到派大星的哦。」

　　「至少比章魚哥和豎笛好……」Arthur閉著眼睛，磨蹭Merlin的頸側。結果兩人又同時笑出來，Arthur呼出的氣息噴到Merlin鎖骨上，而Merlin肩膀抖動。彼此都沉浸在舒適憊懶的氛圍裡，一時間沒人動作。

 　　直到體液在身上乾凝的膚觸愈來愈明顯，Arthur環住他肩膀的手順勢滑到Merlin的髖骨，最後往Merlin兩腿內側游走，圈住他已經疲軟的地方。Merlin明顯抖了一下，小腿微弓，但沒有拒絕；幾分鐘後，Arthur開始漫不經心地摩擦。

　　與節制無緣的青春期。

　　Merlin與Arthur的呼吸逐漸急促起來，交換呻吟和親吻，手指緊緊吸附對方肌膚；有幾次他們試著輪流擦過對方臀間更隱密的入口位置，輕輕地按著那裡，但沒有人先試著探進，因為僅僅只是進入的念頭，就足以讓他們兩個射得亂七八糟了。

　　……這大概是Merlin目前為止的生涯裡準備過最耗時耗力，又最令人滿意的生日禮物。嗯，送禮自用兩相宜……

 　　「Merlin，法式鹹派出了什麼問題嗎？我不小心放到辣椒嗎？你的臉紅得像沾滿蕃茄醬。」

        咦？ 

　　媽媽關懷的聲音和輕輕捏他臉頰的動作，把Merlin從生日的回憶捏回新年第二天的現在。

 　   ──哦。

　　他低頭看看手上的盤子，再看看Hunith；盤子上切了一塊的法式手工鹹派飄來濃濃奶油、起司和培根的香氣，和他嘴裡品嚐的一樣。

 　　這是他們第一次在Merlin家鄉過新年。自從上了A-LEVEL課程規定住宿之後，胡妮斯便搬回威爾士南方的eldor鎮，因此今年年底Merlin必須離開都市，搭七、八個小時的火車回鄉下過年。期末考結束時他和Arthur說了這件事，結果回家的當天Arthur就毫無預警地出現在Merlin搭乘的車廂裡（他還記得那時他驚訝地讓手中的魔術方塊滾向走道的另一端）。

 _  
不行，我還是得確定你家真的沒有大熊玩偶。_ 他記得那時候Arthur是這麼說的。

　　「什麼？辣椒？不，怎麼可能？」Merlin慌慌張張地加快速度，邊嚼邊吞邊笑邊說：「我只是在想，這鹹派實在太好吃了，給Arthur吃太可惜了，以後回宿舍吃不到怎麼──咳咳咳……」

　　然後嗆到自己，用力拍著胸口，不停咳嗽。

　　「傻孩子……」Hunith好氣又好笑地幫Merlin拿過盤子，遞給他一杯水，在他喝水時摸摸他蜷曲亂翹的黑髮。

 　　「你想吃的話什麼時候我都可以幫你做，但如果你能大方地和Arthur分享這個鹹派，當個稱職的主人，我會很高興的。」Hunith的語氣充滿疼愛：「我知道你很重視他，他也很重視你。」

　　「重視嗎……」Merlin有點心虛地笑著，一股不踏實感油然而生。繼續喝水。

　　如果母親知道他和Arthur _分享_ 的不只是法式鹹派，應該高興不到哪裡去吧？如果她知道法式鹹派變成了一種 _性暗示_ ……可能從此再也不做法式鹹派了……

　　「或者……你想用 _喜歡_ 這個字眼，我不反對。」Hunith朝Merlin發愣的臉眨眨眼睛。「說實話，你們有點太大聲了，晚上的時候。」

　　──哦，不。

　　「媽……」

　　Aww，Merlin. 換來的是母親把他抱在懷裡，以及忍不住的笑聲。

　　「……」他早該知道什麼事情都瞞不過自己的母親。Barlinor的事情也是，最後他還是在電話裡和她說了。聽到Barlinor還活在世上的消息，Hunith沒有表現得太過驚訝，不過Merlin從老家裡新擺放的一張Barllinor年輕時相片可以知道，儘管小時候母親連爸爸的名字都不曾提過，但其實她從來沒忘記過父親。即使他們相處時間如此短暫，即使她一直都不肯正面回答他有關父親的問題。

　　至於Arthur……其實Merlin自己也很懷疑，他們兩人怎麼可能瞞得了別人。雖然沒有正式告白，也沒和他人公開，但彼此的心意、眼神、言語行為，全都昭然若揭。

　　哦，不。既然母親察覺他和Arthur……那麼剛剛設想的情況或許會完全相反，媽媽可能會過度高興地開始編織法式鹹派圖案的情侶毛衣給他和Arthur，甚至日後婚禮也會以各種口味的法式鹹派為主菜也說不定……

  
　　──等一下，好像想太遠了。

  
　　「呃，我先把剩下的拿上樓去給Arthur。」有點不好意思地掙脫母親懷抱後，Merlin趕緊拿起放到桌上的法式鹹派，轉身踏上房內的樓梯。

　　「宵夜吃完之後盤子記得拿下來，否則會有螞蟻……哦，對了，關於你和Arthur兩個人的事……明天我們再好好討論。三個人一起。」Hunith嘴角噙著笑容，拍拍Merlin的背，溫柔叮嚀：「今天就早點睡，好嗎？」

　　「……好。」Merlin胡亂點頭，覺得身體的溫度又熱得快燃燒起來，一心只想逃離現場。　　　　　

　　「──Arthur……？」

　　走上閣間，原本帶著溫暖旖旎氛圍的小空間變得冰冷且充滿敵意。Merlin沒看到預期中Arthur饞涎的笑臉，相反的，Arthur坐在矮凳上，嘴唇緊抿，表情嚴肅。

　　閣間沒開燈，象牙白的月光映照著金髮男孩的側臉，彷彿在上頭結了一層浮冰。

　　「Arthur，怎麼了？」

　　Arthur望向Merlin，冰塊般的表情這才稍稍溶解，勉強抬了抬嘴角。

　　「Merlin……」他呼口氣，搖頭，眉間皺出直紋，欲言又止，懊惱神色一覽無疑。最後他指了指斜前方的天花板，而Merlin則順著他的手勢緩緩抬眼。

　　二樓加蓋的閣間離天花板很近，Merlin的床幾乎就貼在屋翼的天窗旁邊（觀看星星的絕佳位置），頂部橫樑木也看得一清二處。一隻蜥蜴尾巴從樑木垂墜而下，旁邊閃爍兩簇微弱的、澄黃色光芒。尾巴上的鱗片零零落落，還有一些褐紅色斑點，身體大部份被樑木擋住。 

　　不，不是蜥蜴。那琥珀色的眼睛，絕對是──

　　「是你。」出於一種自己也無法解釋的心情，Merlin快步走向Arthur的位置，擋在Arthur和上方Kilgharrah之間，「Kilgharrah，你又想做什麼？」

　　「Merlin，你的父親被送去非洲後做什麼事都疑神疑鬼，不，即使是之前，他也是誰都不信，連他自己……」暗處的Kilgharrah語帶嘲諷，又頗為苦澀地說：「我承認我沒說全部實話，但我也沒說謊，不是嗎？我只是想要自由，沒有故意要作弄誰。只要你們願意開門，黑貓就會自動出現在你們面前，反之……」

　　「Kilgharrah，不是每次威脅都管用的，我們不會再傻傻地照著你的話做了，大不了我把鑰匙給你，你自己想辦法──」  
  
　　「如果我辦得到，就不會來拜託你了。黑貓威脅不了你，但威脅得了Arthur，不是嗎？」Kilgharrah打斷Merlin。「你忘了你父親說過，黑貓和Pendragon家族有關？」

　　「……」Merlin一時說不出話來，低頭看向Arthur，Arthur這時站了起來。

 　　「我答應你，新年假期結束後就說服Merlin回我家開門，但那時你必須帶著黑貓，在門口和我們會合。」

　　 「成交。」

　　「Arthur！」

　　Merlin抓著Arthur的手臂，露出一臉「你瘋了嗎」的表情。

 　　「Merlin，我需要黑貓解開我們家的詛咒──雖然我該死的從頭到尾都不知道我們家到底哪裡得罪貓了。」

　　「為什麼！？」Merlin瞪大眼睛：「我們甚至不知道這是不是真的……」

　　「是真的。如果沒有找到黑貓，我就會像我父親一樣，親眼看著最心愛的人遭逢不幸而無能為力。或者，我必須離我最愛的人遠遠的，再也不見面，然後變得……再也不曉得怎麼愛人。」

　　「什麼……」

　　「剛剛Gaius打電話跟我確認了一些事，他問我最近有沒有畫你……以及……告知我母親過世的真正原因。」Arthur咬咬嘴唇：「所以你知道我為什麼要確認你家有沒有拼布的熊娃娃了吧？因為我曾經在無意識中畫出你被布娃娃攻擊的樣子。我也終於了解為什麼我爸一直反對我畫畫的原因。Pendragon家的人一輩子都不能接觸藝術，藝術會帶給我們不幸；也不能和最心愛的人結合，因為會為心愛的人帶來不幸──我們一生都是不幸的，除非找出那隻該死的黑貓。」 

　　「……Nimuei 。」Merlin輕聲說。

 　　「說到底，這都歸究你們兩個人的選擇。雖說命運要把你們綁在一起，但可沒有真的要你們 _在一起_ ……」Kilgharrah的低語混合著風聲再次響起。

        「我們可以自己去找黑貓，Arthur──」Merlin不理Kilgharrah的嘲諷，拉著Arthur的手臂繼續說。他不知道為什麼自己會突然那麼生氣，總覺得這種受制於Kilgharrah的感覺很不對勁，總覺得明明是Kilgharrah要聽他的命令……

        「Merlin，這樣來不及。」Arthur皺眉，搖搖頭。

        「為什來不及？」

        「抱歉，Merlin，因為我 _最_ 喜歡你。」 

　　「……什麼？」為什麼這樣要 _抱歉_ ？ 

　　即便是如此當面告白，Merlin也高興不起來。他不想看到Arthur如此內疚的表情。 

　　「我不想看你遭逢不幸，也不想放棄你。所以，我們一定要去開門。」 

Tbc.


	18. R is for the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 經過了冗長的十七回鋪梗後，Arthur與Merlin終於是實質意義上地、裸裎相見了。  
> 看對方裸體是一回事，但以各種角度看彼此全身赤裸又是一回事。  
> 接下來發生什麼事可想而知。

 

R is for the Ring

 

　　忍耐，是一種美德。Arthur Pendragon，十七歲又二十一天，對於這句父親從小叨念的名言一向深信不疑：他忍著不向父親撒嬌，不去詢問母親的往事；忍著畫畫的興趣，忍著長久以來的孤獨。比同齡的孩子更擅長忍耐這點，曾經讓他倍感驕傲。

　　然而如今，距離他同時失去忍耐與「美德（virtue）」的時間，只剩十分鐘。

　　然後，他會 _失去_ 很多很多次。

　　但他並不在乎。

　　一切得從新年第二天晚上說起。一切都因為Merlin Emrys。

　　Kilgharrah離開Merlin的小閣間後，留下坐在床沿沉默的兩人。Arthur小心翼翼地觀察Merlin，後者頭低低的，盯著地板的雙眼閃爍金芒，長腿伸直抵著地面，兩手抓著被單，不自覺握成拳頭。。

　　Merlin很生氣。雖然他一句話也沒說，但空氣飄起了極輕極輕的煙硝味，屋子裡的暖爐發出不尋常的嗶剝聲。

　　Arthur之前只看過Merlin生氣兩次，兩次都與他有關：一次是他的隊友自作主張把Merlin拉到廁所想要來個震撼教育，一次則是他癲癇症發作自暴自棄、意志消沉的時候。這次發怒自然也和他脫不了關係，Arthur深知這點，但現在Merlin的魔法已不似以往猛突躁進、呈放射狀態，而是迴繞在Merlin四周，形成無數道金色的細線，讓他的肌膚閃閃發光。這種隱而不發的怒氣反而更難掌握。

　　窗外不遠的樹林裡傳來不知名鳥類的鳴叫，劃破沉重的安靜。Arthur嘆口氣，伸手搭在Merlin側腰上，想安撫他的不快。

　　金色線絡立刻往他手掌聚集，形成一小處光源。Arthur眨了眨眼睛，掌心試探性地上移幾公分，魔法又緊緊跟隨他。他一臉不可置信，又覺得有趣，想要分享這個發現；但瞥了Merlin一眼後，看對方似乎完全沒察覺到，而且表情嚴肅的樣子，只好話鋒又轉回來。

　　「嘿。為什麼那麼生氣？」Arthur喃喃地問，姆指無意識地在Merlin腰間畫圈。

　　Merlin咬了咬嘴唇，頓了一會才抬頭與Arthur對視。

　　「我才覺得奇怪，為什麼你不生氣，Arthur？不是你做的事，卻是你來承擔──這一點也不公平！」

　　Merlin的臉上寫滿擔心和氣憤，眼睛還因為語調激動而顯得濕潤。

　　「我不喜歡有人拿命運來威脅你，我不喜歡，我 **討厭** 這樣。」Merlin一個字一個字重重地說，說的好像是發生在他自己身上的事一樣。

　　「Merlin……」Arthur舉起手，舉到一半時本想收回，但最後還是忍不住去揉Merlin的頭髮，揉完停在Merlin的耳朵上。瞬間光源又集中在那裡。

　　（這個人不論是他自己還是他的魔法，都這麼這麼在乎我啊。）

　　這麼想著的Arthur，胸口突然間湧現難以言喻的複雜情感。受寵若驚、不信、害怕、甜蜜、親暱。想要為對方奉獻一切。

　　想把自己全部交給Merlin。全全的信賴，澈底的忠誠。

　　想讓Merlin高興。

 

　　「……你難道感受不到這種任人擺佈、無法逃脫的無力感嗎？」被Arthur像安撫小寵物一樣摸頭摸耳朵，Merlin突然意識到自己的情緒失控，莫名不好意思起來，拍掉Arthur的手。大概是因為角色互換了覺得不習慣吧，Arthur想。以往都是Merlin擔任安慰人的角色。

　　但不得不承認那很有用。Merlin重重吐了口氣，像洩了氣的皮球，憤怒的火焰瞬間化為零星的懊惱。

　　「我當然知道命運這種東西有多麻煩。那就好比……你坐困其中，只能按照既定的人生路線走，一切改變都徒勞無功；有時甚至會懷疑『命中注定』這件事，到底是好是壞。」Arthur聳聳肩說。

　　「哇噢。」Merlin挑眉，手肘頂了頂Arthur胸口：「你看書的？」

　　他用肩膀輕輕回撞Merlin一下：「才不是。我腦中自然迸出來的。」

　　這是事實，彷彿很久以前就有人這麼對Arthur說過，並且深植於他的記憶裡，讓他脫口而出。

　　「總之，Merlin，我沒關係。我不會逃避。」

　　「Arthur，我不是在說你逃避……」

　　「只要你能一直在我身邊，其它我不在乎。」Arthur直盯著Merlin：「我不會讓你遭受到任何不幸的。我一定要打破詛咒。」

　　「我當然會一直在你身邊，和你一起開門……」像是想起什麼，Merlin突然臉紅起來：「噢對，說到詛咒……所以我真的是你最喜歡的人？」

　　不僅是最喜歡，而且還是初戀。所以才會有詛咒生效的危機。亞瑟在心底重申。

　　「老天，那個數學公式，Merlin，公──式。」Arthur翻了一個白眼，跟著Merlin臉紅：「還有剛剛在Kilgharrah面前也親口說過。事實上，我已經不曉得在你面前明示暗示多少次了。」

　　聚集在Merlin四周、最終被Arthur手掌吸引的魔法驟然消失；準確一點地說，它像是重新滲入Merlin身體深處，不再自顧自地發光。Arthur鬆口氣之餘又有一點點失望。

 　　「噢。公式。那個真的很有創意。」Merlin笑了一下，還不死心：「所以你最喜歡我？」

　　但他覺得其中一片魔法似乎遺落到自己身上，沁入皮膚底層，使他不由自主發熱，不論是身體還是腦袋。強烈地想要緊緊地圈住Merlin，讓他成為自己的一部份。或者成為他的一部份。

　　Arthur雙手繞到脖子後方取下項鍊，招手意示Merlin，Merlin雖然滿臉疑惑但還是低下頭，讓Arthur幫他戴上。輕觸對方後頸的同時，Merlin兩排過長的睫毛微微顫動，讓Arthur不由得吞吞口水。

　　Merlin再次坐直身時，他的鎖骨下方已經掛著一枚作工精良的純金戒指，由皮革的練條垂綴。

　　「這是……」Merlin拿起指環舉到鼻尖，撫摸戒指上層次交疊的波紋，波紋交疊的形狀從某個角度看來像是鳥的形狀。他瞇起眼睛仔細端詳。

　　「很久以前Morgana幫我偷偷留下來的，母親那邊傳家的戒指，她唯一的遺物。」Arthur語氣刻意淡漠地說，不想被懷念的情緒打擾。

　　「因為大小不符合我的尺寸，所以Morgana把戒指作成項鍊交給我。戒指的造型其實是一只隼，Morgana說那是母親家族的守護神……你知道你的名字就是灰背隼吧？所以我覺得很適合你……這條項鍊平常我不會戴，這次戴著來你家……我不知道，也許就是想送你？但如果你不喜……」

　　話還沒說完，Merlin就傾身親吻他。因為太過用力撞到牙齒。

　　「噢。」兩人都叫了一聲，然後相視而笑。鼻尖輕觸。

　　再試一次，這次角度完美。

　　Arthur雙手環住Merlin腰際，把他圈向自己。兩人不知不覺坐到床中央，而Merlin跨坐在Arthur的併攏的腿上。

　　「所以，嗯，對，Merlin Emrys，我最喜歡你。而且你是第一個。滿意了嗎？確定了吧？」從嘴唇到鼻尖到額頭，再從額頭親到顴骨到耳垂，最後Arthur在Merlin脖子上說話，「不要再讓我說第二次了。」接著不停親吻Merlin頸窩的脈搏。

　　「噢，那我也只好最喜歡你了，Arthur。」Merlin環住Arthur的肩膀，伴隨笑聲的語句頑皮可愛到讓Arthur想立刻將他撲倒在床上打滾。

　　「是說我們在開門之前……至少要真正 ** _做_** 一次？我的意思是真正的，你知道，不只是……反正你老爸是這麼強烈建議。我覺得你爸爸的話真的很有道理。」

　　「嗯，我爸要我和心愛的女孩子睡……」

　　「所以呢？你真的有心愛的女孩人選嗎？」 

　　「不，我只是在想像你穿裙子的樣子……」 

　　「哦，Merlin，我會讓你後悔說我像女孩子的。」

 

　　於是，一切都因為Merlin Emrys。

　　雖說要認真做一次，但他們其實都沒仔細考慮過所謂「認真做」到底會到什麼程度，什麼強度。

　　結果幾乎迫使他們瘋狂（也許準確的說，是精盡人亡）。

　　Arthur從沒想過自己會變成這樣，整個過程中一直呈現微醺的狀態，像漂浮在半空中又彷彿海岸的浪沫搖盪不已，只有碰觸Merlin的時候，才會感到真實的溫熱，才彷彿抵達岸邊。

 　　看見Merlin裸體是一回事，但以各種角度看他全身赤裸又是一回事。而以各種角度欣賞Merlin全身赤裸，但戴著他送他的傳家戒指時，那又是完全不同層次的意義。

　　 **（我的。）**

 　　眼前一腳掛在他肩上，另一腳彎曲往旁邊分開，兩手蓋住額頭不住喘氣，汗水在細毛上反光的Merlin，則是完全不同層級的性感。

　　「Arthur……」Merlin兩邊手肘撐著床，掙扎地坐起身，臉上還有未褪的紅暈：「你……對我的魔法做了什麼？」

　　從第一波高潮裡緩過氣來後，黑髮男孩不客氣地蹬了蹬跪在他兩腿之間的Arthur，想放下腳卻被緊握著腳踝不放。

　　「我不知道。也許我就是討人喜歡？」金髮少年心不在焉地回應，手指和目光仍在Merlin腿間逡巡，嘴唇親點Merlin膝蓋內側，一臉眷眷不捨。像是鮮奶油一樣質地細膩，Arthur沙啞地對Merlin的身體說，以及馬鈴薯泥之類模糊不清的評價。指腹所到之處，魔法攏聚的小小光源又再度浮現，遠遠看去像是一小塊一小塊的金箔。

　　「才怪……」

　　Merlin的魔法喜愛他。喜愛他的程度超乎他想像， _甚至有點愛過了頭_ ，Arthur偷偷地想。剛剛在他手臂從Merlin背後繞過撫摸他時，那些光源隨著他帶繭的指頭搔刮Merlin兩腿之間高高翹起的長物，接著化成一小道光柱，直接竄入黑髮男孩前端鈴口處。

　　（啊啊啊────）極度的刺激讓Merlin整個人彈起來，往後跌躺在他身上，頭還狠狠撞到他下巴。

　　（嗚……）即使因此不小心咬到舌頭而留血，Arthur還是沒有停下手邊動作，本能地來回磨擦Merlin的性器，而光柱也配合他的節奏上下抽動，讓Merlin流出的透明體液頓時浸濕了大片床單；等他真正射精的時候，他已經喊不出聲音，膝蓋和大腿根部不停顫抖。Arthur也說不出話，只是不停地親吻Merlin的眉尾、眼角、耳廓、下巴、側脖和肩膀，次序紊亂，力道深重，覺得自己的身體快炸開了。

　　然後他讓Merlin在床上躺平，換個位置，來到他兩腿之間。等待Merlin的意識重新聚焦。

　　Merlin還能踢他，表示剩餘的體力還很夠。

　　「Merlin……」Arthur抓著Merlin的腳踝往上提一點，另一隻手拿著枕頭墊在Merlin抬起的腰部下方，身體前傾，鼻尖相點，嘴唇與Merlin的相遇。淡淡的血腥味隨著嚙咬的動作飄散開來。飽蘸情慾的目光交纏。這是接下來他們要「認真做」的前哨。

　　而Merlin的魔法對Arthur簡直熱愛到了極點。當Arthur的手指探入Merlin臀部時，光源隨之來到Merlin全最隱晦的地方，慢慢在Arthur指尖濕滑起來。

　　竟然變成了天然的潤滑劑。

　　「老天……」Merlin用手臂不由自主地蓋住自己的眼睛，整張臉、脖子和耳朵都泛起紅潮。Arthur知道他在尷尬。尷尬的點在於魔法變得這麼積極、野性、懇求，竟然讓他感覺非常好。Arthur知道。

　　因為他也感覺非常好。

　　儘管緊得像是要把手指絞斷一樣，Arthur還是藉由魔法的潤滑伸進第二根手指，並在Merlin調整呼吸，漸漸適應異物侵入體內的感覺後，開始輕輕抽動。

　　「噢……」

　　他永遠不會忘記在他找到Merlin體內特殊的一小塊地方時，Merlin在淺藍色床單上蜷曲起來的樣子。

　　（我想要你快樂。）

　　Arthur幾乎忘了自己的需求，一心只想要取悅Merlin。他的手指記憶著Merlin的深度，快感泉源的位置，在適當的地方彎曲指節，以無情的速度來回，讓黑髮男孩忘情地低喊，眼淚不受控制簌簌流下。

　　「我可以看嗎？」

　　「……什……？」

　　在Merlin反應之前，他已經趴在床上將Merlin的性器從根部握住輕輕往上提，讓那還含著他兩根手指、潤澤不已的部位毫不保留地在他眼底全然呈現。

　　比全身肌膚稍微暗沉，但同樣質地細膩的顏色。美好的皺褶。他不會形容也沒時間形容。他只是呆住了。一開始不過出自於對Merlin身體單純的好奇心，卻在親眼看到的剎那被慾念滅頂。

　　接著也不知是那根筋不對，他抽出手指，在Merlin下意識合攏腿的瞬間將那裡微微撐開，然後伸出舌頭舔舐。

　　是的，名副其實地舔舐。

　　比其他地方的味道濃郁，海潮的鹹味。魔法的味道。和之前嚐到自己的體液不同。是性的味道……

　　「──────」

　　和Arthur不同的是，Merlin勃起的角度往往向上與身體平行，因此一旦射精，總會在腹部甚至胃部留下白濁痕漬；這次因為腰下還有枕頭的關係，Merlin的精液直接沾到乳尖。天然的色氣。

　　更不要說Merlin茫然失措的表情，性感到讓Arthur的理智全部斷線。

　　從一連串的前戲到正式進入時，兩人只是不停親吻，低低呻吟，沒有調情，嘴裡的句子只有彼此的名字，充滿興奮與絕望般的渴求。

　　等到Arthur全部都進去後，房間的老式暖爐突然嘶的一聲，停止運轉。而當他開始動時，燈泡也跟著淪陷。一切又只剩下稀微的月光，讓他們不致全盲。

　　Arthur時而親吻Merlin，時而拉開一點距離，凝視Merlin在他身下、因他進出而情動的模樣。他從來沒有看過那麼美好的畫面，想素描下來卻知道自己絕對抓不住神韻，想描述也無法找到正確詞彙。況且他根本不想和任何人分享。

　　他喜歡這個姿勢，雖然從背後進入的方式能讓他們迅速被快感淹沒（他們在不久的將來便會嘗試這個），但這樣面對面緩慢而甜密的體位更令他滿足。

　　說到底，他就是想看Merlin永遠不會在（也絕不讓，Arthur在心裡暗暗發誓）別人面前綻放的姿態。

　　想和Merlin永遠在一起。

  
***

　　他們趁著空檔吃光了被放在一旁早就冷掉的鹹派，一直做到快脫水才結束。

　　在那之後的隔天下午（因為他們睡到那時才醒），他們被Hunith嚴厲訓斥了一頓。並且特別規定他們持續到回宿舍前都不能再有性行為。

　　所以說，一切都因為Merlin Emrys的緣故。

  
***

  
　　忍耐，是一種美德。對一個臀部裡塞了前列腺按摩器的男人來說，能這樣端端地坐在書桌前的椅子上，抑制住腰部的震顫，Arthur絕對有資格為自己的忍耐力自豪。雖然他已經逼近臨界點了。

　　「你瘋了嗎？」本來還滿漫不經心一邊玩魔術方塊的Merlin，現在完全正襟危坐，眼睛瞪得大大的，一對大耳朵從根處開始紅起。「你怎麼現在才告訴我？你真的……」

　　Arthur不耐煩地點了點頭，微微呶嘴，身體裡的東西時不時地刷到他敏感的地方，讓他早就滿臉通紅：「我看我真的是瘋了，居然會聽信Morgan的饞言，以為你也想試試看，呃，上我的感覺。反正我也想得到……你的另一個第一次。所以你沒這個意思吧？而且我還瘋到跟她打賭，可以塞著這東西一整天，甚至晚上去踢練習賽。去他的。噢。」一下子動作太大讓Arthur膝蓋縮了一下。腳底傳來陣陣酥麻。

　　「……」Merlin張開嘴巴，慢慢又闔上。吞了吞口水。眼睛眨啊眨的，水汪汪的，看著Arthur一陣心癢。不過他現在根本動彈不得。

　　回到宿舍準備上課後，難得從美國回來的Morgana像是有預知能力似的，立刻察覺他和Merlin的關係變化，在層層套話終於獲知真相後，她煞有其事地為Arthur準備了一個深藍色，基本款，樣式簡單但效果驚人的前列腺按摩器，並且無比慎重地告訴他同性情侶一定要有來有往感情才會長久，所以……他就信了。

　　即使是基本款，Arthur也花了老半天，忍住前所未有的尬尷和羞恥才技術性地把它推進身體裡。因而真正明白那天Merlin的潤滑魔法有多麼重要。

　　「總之，我想我至少要走出房間的門才可以。不然Morgan會笑死我的。」Arthur扶著椅背，像個行動不便的老人勉強起身，接著因為膝蓋發軟，整個人跌到走近他的Merlin身上。

　　「Arthur，你白痴嗎？我瘋了才會讓你這樣走出房間。」Merlin的聲線異常低頻，不像生氣，卻隱含著一股決絕在裡面。

　　「……嗯……？」

　　然後Merlin也讓Arthur見識到他「認真做」起來的真實的樣子。

　　然後他同時失去忍耐和美德很多很多次。

　　而和Merlin一同開門是他十七歲又二十七天之後的事了。

 TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章就是一直Making love就對了（笑）。  
> 終於po完了舊進度！也是時候更新了。


	19. S is for SIRI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred找到了黑貓Nimueh，夜探Arthur家，和Kilgharrah會合，一起上了二樓。已經在房門口的Arthur與Merlin，發現門被換了電子鎖。

**S is for SIRI**

　　子夜時分。雲層深淺疊覆，沒有星星，月亮是森森的銀藍彎鈎。伴隨貓頭鷹呼嚕鳴叫的夜晚，Mordred和平時一樣，嘴裡含著Chupa Chups棒棒糖，穿著軍綠外套、鮮黃色T恤，背上則是裝滿戶外求生用品的駝色登山包；唯一不同的是，他的衣服裡面，藏了一隻貓咪。

　　是的，貓咪。

　　此刻他猛踩腳踏車踏板，前往倫敦郊區的別墅。

　　這是Mordred人生中第一次闖空門，而且是Arthur的家──天知道這感覺多麼荒謬！平常時候他根本不需要偷偷摸摸在半夜溜進金髮男孩家裡，同一個教母的他們從小就玩在一塊兒，Arthur也曾說過，Pendragon家的大門永遠為他和Mithian敞開。

　　偏偏現在不是平常時候，而是「非常時期」。

　　一切都是因為他救了黑貓Nimueh開始。

　　新年後的第二個禮拜，Mordred在校園餐廳後巷的垃圾桶旁遇見Nimueh；當時體形嬌小的她僅憑一股氣勢便趕跑圍繞在身旁的野狗群，但卻在瞥見他路過的瞬間，立刻變成楚楚可憐的模樣，朝他喵喵直叫。簡直難能可貴的演技，Mordred心想。他不由得蹲下身軀，試著朝黑貓擺擺手。而Nimueh乖順地靠近他。

　　Mordred對貓咪和犬類向來沒什麼好感，比起哺乳類更加喜歡爬蟲類（之前Arthur替人代養的蜥蜴他就很喜歡），然而當Nimueh用嘴角輕輕摩擦Mordred的手指時，他整個人就像被施咒了般，開始撫摸貓耳、貓背，最後乾脆把黑貓抱在懷中，一路騎車回家。

　　現在想想，或許他真的被Nimueh下咒了也不一定。

 　　總之從那天起，Mordred便開始了貓奴人生。原本只有高階數理解題的書堆中忽地出現《馴養貓咪100招》之類的書籍。除了上課之外，他與Nimueh相處的時間愈來愈長，彼此建立了微妙的默契。不久這隻黑貓便堂而皇之地霸佔Mordred的手機，用粉紅色肉掌點點畫畫，俐落地打開裡頭內建的SIRI服務。

　　Mordred原本只是覺得有趣，隨口問了一句「嘿，妳是誰」，哪裡知道竟然會和這隻神秘的黑貓，展開了一連串超現實的對話。

　　實在是太不可思議了。

**（所以妳……妳說妳活了一千多年，本來是女巫──呃，女祭司？而且和 Pendragon一家是死對頭？）**

**（對。）**

**（然後十三世紀的時候才變成黑貓，為了躲過 Pendragon家族的追捕？）**

**（沒錯。只是我沒料到 Pendragon家族如此心狠手辣，為了要置我於死地，不惜將所有的貓隻趕盡殺絕……要不是後來鼠患導致黑死病蔓延，全歐洲的人口數量少了三分之一，人們才赫然驚覺貓的重要性，停止殺貓──你們今天大概只能在版畫裡看見這種生物了。）**

**（那……妳說的詛咒又是什麼？）**

**（我要說的是，那個詛咒和我無關，真的要怪只能怪 Pendragon家族自己；因為他們幾乎殺光了所有的貓，甚至到今日還讓無數貓咪受害，才讓累積千年的貓咪怨靈集結起來，詛咒他們家族永遠不幸，連帶著我也受累。我雖然能幫Arthur破除詛咒，但我得先化成人形，而這需要他母親留給他的信物……）**

 　　這對話內容若是是經由一般人嘴裡說出，Mordred可能會認為對方是個得了臆想症的精神病患，或是讀歷史典籍讀到走火入魔的狂人；可是現在說話的卻是一隻靠著SIRI發聲的魔法貓咪──一個本身就是超現實的存在，不知怎地反而使她可信度大增。至少Mordred的腦袋裡盤算不出Nimueh有說謊騙他的必要。

**（所以妳到底為什麼找上我，和我說這些？為什麼不直接找 Arthur就好？）**

**（不是我找上你，而是你發現我的， Mordred。但我承認在我們在餐廳遇見之前，我的確觀察了你好一陣子，知道你的回家路線，也知道你和Arthur關係很好。至於直接找Arthur說話……我躲了Pendragon家一千多年，直接找他們對我來說並不容易，希望你能理解。更何況他身邊還有 _龍_ ……）**

**（ _龍_ ？聽起來愈來愈扯淡了。）**

**（我知道這聽起來很不可思議，但我知道你會相信我的，對嗎？）**

**（……所以我會遇到妳根本不是偶然，妳都計畫好了？）**

**（不，我真的沒有事先計畫好。是我們相處了幾個禮拜之後，我才決定要拜託你的。一直到現在你都還那麼冷靜聽我說話，就證明你和其他人不一樣。我想，畢竟你曾經也是我們這邊的，我相信你會助我一輩之力。）**

**（呃，什麼叫做 _我曾經是你們這邊_ 的？）**

**（你和我，還有 Merlin，你很在意的那個同學，以前都是受到迫害的魔法使用者。只是他堅持魔法人士和人類可以和平共存，堅持亞瑟可以為魔法界和人類帶來和平，因此背叛了我們，決意輔佐Arthur Pendragon。難道你從沒讀過任何King Arthur的傳奇嗎？）**

**（讀過，可是……等等，妳剛剛說的是 Merlin？我認識的那個Merlin？）**

**（是的。唉，你們能夠輪迴轉世，失去記憶，真是幸運。這樣吧，如果你答應幫這個忙，我會告訴你整個故事的來龍去脈，還有關於 Merlin的一切。當作對你的回報。如何？）**

 　　──而這就是他答應Nimueh夜探Arthur家的主要原因。Nimueh的確觀察他入微，知道他對「解謎」的執著，以及對Merlin這個人的在意。

　　沒辦法，因為Merlin就是一個令人著迷的「謎」。一開始的時候，他無法理解為什麼Mithian、Arthur以及學校風雲人物Gawain都那麼中意Merlin。他覺得Merlin和自己很像，身體的某個齒輪好像都做壞了似的，與其他人格格不入，可是Merlin在格格不入中仍能討大家喜歡，他的存在卻老是令人尷尬。於是他對Merlin充滿好奇（加上一點點嫉妒），明裡暗裡地研究他，測試他，挑戰他，問了很多奇怪的問題，還當了一陣子跟蹤狂。

　　這一切都讓Merlin不勝其擾，最後甚至退掉他們一起修的課，看到他來就躲得遠遠的，就算他再重新示好也沒用。

　　他果然是某個齒輪做壞了。明明一點也不討厭Merlin，卻表現得像是把他視為眼中釘。說到底他不過就是想和Merlin一樣，能夠又奇怪，又可以擁有知心朋友。

　　而且最好，是能夠和Merlin當知心朋友。

　　唉。

　　像是不准他分心似的，Nimueh從他領口探出以貓咪的標準來說稍微狹長（為此他特地去翻閱多達一千頁的寵物圖鑑比對）的貓臉，四初張望，耳朵不停摩挲他的下巴。

　　「Nimueh，這樣很癢，妳……嘿！」

　　話沒說完，黑貓就突然踩著他胸膛，縱身一躍，毛色亮黑如鋼琴烤漆的身軀便落在腳踏車的龍頭上。

 　　「喂！」這一連串動作讓Mordred重心不穩，馬路上騎出歪曲的路徑，嘴裡含著的棒棒糖差點掉到地上。他趕緊調整姿勢、握穩把手。

　　「Nimueh！這樣危險！」

　　貓咪叫了一聲，mordred臂套裡的手機立刻跟著震動。

　　Mordred暗暗嘆口氣。SIRI雖然能幫助Nimueh對話，但麻煩的地方就是一定要先問問題才行。

　　「──又怎麼了？」

　　「我聞到了，是Pendragon的味道。我們到了嗎？」一道無機質的女聲從Mordred的藍芽耳機傳來。

 　　「轉角就是了，等等。」Mordred在下坡路口左轉的第一個路燈旁停下，環顧四周，確定沒有來人後，才把車子塞入離別墅不遠的造型剪栽灌木叢裡。

 　　Nimueh走在前頭，手機又頻頻傳來震動聲，彷彿在催促Mordred快一點。

　　「喵、喵。」

　　「好好好，我知道，Nimueh。妳不要一直催，這樣手機很快會沒電的。」Mordred小跑步來到Arthur故宅的大門前。

 　　「⋯⋯咦，奇怪，」他咬碎含在嘴裡的Chupa Chups，草莓口味的酸甜感在他舌尖蔓延開來。剩下白色小棒子前端咬得軟軟爛爛，被他小心翼翼地放在軍外套口袋。

　　「怎麼好像半個人也沒有。防盜系統的燈沒亮，門還是半開的。」

　　「喵。」

　　他立刻開口：「呃，Nimueh，我們該怎麼辦？」

　　「這不就是我們的大好機會？。」貓咪透過siri回答。

　　「可是在我看過的驚悚小說裡，這種情況通常都是陷阱……」以他過去的經驗，Uther是個老派的人，即使Uther和Arthur都不在別墅過夜，家裡也應該都有管家和女僕，不會只靠電子防盜系統才對。更何況現在連防盜系統也沒作用，門根本就是開的。該不會Uther早就發現一切，在裡面等著抓他這個現行犯？

　　「喵！」  
　　「喔，對。妳確定那個…… ** _龍_** ，真的是說今天嗎？」  
　　「確定，我敢打賭弄成這樣是牠的把戲，牠們就是喜歡製造懸疑感。不分場合。」  
　　「……好吧。不過，Nimueh，Arthur一直對我很好，我可不想造成他任何損失或麻煩。之前妳也跟我再三保證過你們現在是在同一條船上。如果妳只是為了騙我帶你來Arthur家……」

　　「喵。」

　　「妳保證嗎？」他嚴肅地問。  
　　「保證、保證、我保證。下次記得對話前先問我問題。這SIRI太笨了。你們現代人怎麼會設計這麼不科學的東西？」

　　「……妳才不科學吧？」  
　　「Mordred！」

　　Mordred抬了抬嘴角。他的幽默感總是很少人能欣賞，習慣了。Nimueh繞過他走到門縫處，回頭看向Mordred，示意要他趕快行動。Mordred深吸口氣，彷彿下定決心，接著挺直腰桿，朝Arthur家半開的大門推了進去。   
  


　　──屋內一片漆黑。安靜無聲。杳無人跡。空氣隨著打開的門竄入屋內，令他打了個寒噤。

 　　Mordred憑著對這棟別墅的記憶，沿右邊牆壁上摸去，順利找到一長排電燈開關。他試著按下其中一個，只見沙發旁的古董立燈突然亮起，暖暈的黃光照著沙發上一位穿著三件式西裝的青年。

　　「等你們很久了。」低沉帶有迴聲的嗓音從他嘴裡發出，霎時間整棟別墅彷彿變成黝深的地底洞穴。

　　Mordred盯著他，愈看愈覺得眼熟，隨後認出對方是之前的芬蘭交換生。他的長相仍如初見時那般冰冷俊美，但交握疊在翹起膝蓋上的那雙手──或者可以稱之為爪──卻佈滿了灰綠色的鱗片。令人聯想起巨大的爬蟲類。

　　Mordred嚥了嚥口水。雖然他喜歡爬蟲類，但面對從沒見過的「半人半爬蟲類」，還是有股拔腿就跑的本能衝動。

　　「嗯，你是Kihha……Lizar嗎？」他記憶力一向很好。

　　「想不到你還記得。我曾經是。不過我想你也看得出來，其實我是一條龍。」俊美青年攤開雙手，讓兩隻爪子更加明顯，瞳孔顏色瞬間變得澄黃：「我很高興你並不驚訝。」

　　不，我根本看不出來你是條 _龍_ ──想要這麼說的Mordred，最後還是選擇安全的回覆：「這……沒什麼好驚訝的。反正我都養了一隻會說話的貓了。」他盡量讓自己的聲音聽起來並不顫抖。

　　「喵。」Nimueh蹭了蹭他的腳踝。

 　　「哈哈！我喜歡你的反應，小伙子，也喜歡你的腦子，夠膽量。既然你不害怕的話，我就可以放鬆一點。」Kihha Lizar的五官逐漸變回龍的形貌，鱗片從頸部長回全臉，原本的俊美青年頓時成了一身西裝的巨型蜥蜴，笑起來還露出長排尖銳的牙齒。Mordred終究後退了一步。

　　「你可以叫我Kilgharrah。不愧是Nimueh，果然有選人的眼光。」

　　黑貓又應了幾聲。

　　「Nimueh，妳想對這位──嗯，Kilgharrah，說什麼嗎？」Mordred接到Nimueh的暗示，立刻問。

　　「Kilgharrah，客套話可以免了。你當初誘騙我到學校宿舍發夢，拿到可以打開任何魔法屏障的鑰匙，這還不足以完成你的願望嗎？何必又來找我？」

　　「我為上次的誘騙道歉，」Kilgharrah起身，朝黑貓輕輕一鞠：「但依照當時的情況，我想妳不會心甘情願替我做夢取得鑰匙，對吧？我希望一切進行順利，不得已只好稍稍利用了妳。」

　　「哼。」

　　「然而重獲自由的代價有多大，妳我都很清楚，不然妳今天也不會來了。只擁有鑰匙遠遠不夠，我還需要Arthur和Merlin進入那間被Uther禁止的房間；而妳所需要的家族信物也在那裡──依照這個情況看來，我們最好成為彼此的盟友，而非敵人。」

　　「喵。」

　　「妳說對嗎？」

　　「──先說好，是暫時的盟友。」

　　「當然。」Kilgharra又露出整排牙齒，清嗓的聲音像要吐出一整壺痰：「那麼，請跟我來。」

　　Nimueh瞇起眼睛，舔了舔自己的手掌後，才隨著Kilgharrah的腳步踏上木質樓梯。一旁靜靜聆聽對話的Mordred雖然滿腹疑問，但也足夠機敏地意識到所有問題都會在樓上某個房間得到解答，因此便按捺下來，什麼也沒提，便和一龍一貓來到二樓的客房區。

　　說「區」是絕不為過的，因為這間偌大別墅，光是二樓的客房就有三十五間，他得緊盯Nimueh的白襪腳底才不致迷路。他們繞過了亞瑟的主臥室（雖然只來過幾次，但他記憶力一向很好），曲折來到二樓最深處，而站在最後一間房門口前的，正是拿著手電筒的Arthur和Merlin。

　　噢。

　　廊上的窗櫺篩落月光，照拂兩人，在他們身上留下一格一格的明暗光影。Mordred只能依稀辨認他們的穿著與身形。感覺熟悉又陌生。

　　今年復活節假期結束後，Arthur和Merlin儼然成了 _另一端_ 的人。雖然Mordred本來就年輕許多，可是之前從來不會有像現在這樣的距離感。然而這種違和究竟是因為什麼他也說不上來，只知道不僅僅是他們的身材都更加精實，身高似乎長更高了；也不是他們身穿同款白衣、同款運動短褲這種微妙的親暱。硬要形容的話，只能說他們好像是……同時變成了「穩重的大人」。兩人散發同樣的氣場，旁人還無從介入。而他被遠遠拋在後頭。

　　噢。

　　Mordred忽然憶起自己曾和Merlin開過玩笑，揶揄他和Arthur超乎尋常的親密，那時Merlin還信誓旦旦地說他永遠不會有性生活，該不會.……

 　　Arthur和Merlin似乎感應到他的思想與視線，一齊抬頭看他。

　　「唔，嗨。」Mordred表面仍是一派冷靜地打招呼，但臉龐卻像惡作劇被抓到的小孩般，因羞赧而迅速燒紅起來。

　　「噢！Mordred，你來了。」Arthur不疑有他，率先回應，Merlin則是歪著頭看了他一眼，才朝他揮揮手。兩人對他的出現並不吃驚，應該是Kilgharrah已經事先通知的緣故。

　　面色凝重的Arthur瞥見站在Mordred腳旁的黑貓，眼神突然一亮：「哇噢，原來你真的抓到Nimueh了！」

　　「嗯，我在餐廳垃圾桶旁邊遇見她，然後……呃，」Mordred俯身抱起黑貓，黑貓喵叫幾聲，伸出貓爪劃傷Mordred的手背，讓他吃痛。Mordred的手機再度震動起來，他快速地說：「然後其實並不是我抓到她，是她自願跟我回家的。」Nimueh這才收起爪子。

　　「那……你知道詛咒的事了？你……不覺得奇怪？」

　　「我……」

　　「閒聊的時間我們可以放後頭。瞧，如你們所願，我讓Mordred帶來了貓。」Kilgharrah打斷Arthur和Mordred的交談，「事不宜遲，你們現在可以開門了。」

 　　「Kilgharrah，別指使我們該怎麼做。再說，最後幾間房間都是電子鎖，你給我們的鑰匙根本沒用。」Merlin雙手環抱胸前，面對神話傳說裡中才見得到的生物毫不畏懼，目光專注警醒。

　　Mordred從來不知道Merlin也能這麼可靠，甚至……十分帥氣。他不禁又開始猜想Merlin究竟在復活節假期間經歷了什麼。

 　　「我從來都沒有說這把鑰匙是為了開房間的門吧？這把鑰匙是為了門內之門而準備的。」

　　「 _ **門內之門？**_ 」

　　「進去之後你們就會明白了。」Kilgharrah莫測高深地說。「現在當務之急是解開電子鎖。早點進入房間，就能早點破除的詛咒。Arthur和Nimueh應該和我一樣迫切不是嗎？」

　　「……」Merlin和Arthur互相凝望，表情不置可否。

　　「八個數字應該不難猜才對。王子和法師，該是你們運用想像力的時候了。你們其中一個不是數學天才？」

　　「……先試試你的生日吧。Arthur。」Merlin瞪了一眼Kilgharrah，隨後再跟Arthur說。

　　「不，行不通的。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我爸……我爸怎麼可能用我的生日當密碼？我可是他眼中的瑕疵品。」Arthur伸手將瀏海後梳，露出自嘲的笑容。

　　「Arthur──」

　　「Arthur，你試試看，Merlin應該是對的。」Mordred忍不住插嘴：「我爸爸也把我的生日當作他提款卡密碼，他們那一輩的人都喜歡這樣。」至於他怎麼會知道的，應該就不用在這裡解釋了，Mordred心想。

　　Merlin這時整個人轉向他，眼睛瞪得大大的，一臉無法置信。那表情好像在說「沒想到你居然會贊同我」。

　　噢。Mordred才驚覺，原來自己真的是第一次沒反駁Merlin的言論。

　　難怪Merlin會不喜歡他。

　　「那是你的爸爸，Mordred。他非常重視你，可是我……我爸爸不喜歡我。」Arthur小聲的說，而Merlin隨即又轉過頭去，輕輕撫摩金髮男孩的上臂，並俯身在他耳邊悄悄說了些話。

　　看著Merlin溫柔的神情，Mordred不知怎地，好像吃到了討厭的檸檬口味Chupa Chups，嘴裡胸口一陣泛酸。但他還來不及細想，臂膀上的手機突然又猛烈震動起來，懷裡的貓咪也劇烈掙扎著。

　　「妳怎麼了，Nimueh？」Mordred往後退了幾步，撫摸貓咪的前額，壓低聲音問。

　　「他的脖子，脖子。Merlin。脖子！戒──」無機質的女聲反覆吐出不成文的單詞。

　　「慢點，Nimueh ⋯⋯妳究竟想說什麼？」

　　「他 脖子上的──

　　螢幕突然一黑，手機沒電。

　　「喵！」  
  
  
 　　在Nimueh喵叫、想要撲到Merlin身上，旋又被Mordred緊緊摟住的同時，Arthur小心翼翼地在那電子鎖上，按下自己的生日數字。

　　「聽著，這真的不太可能……」  
  
  
　　喀蹭。光線從門縫流洩而出。  
  
  
　　那間神祕的房門，順利地打開了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 睽、睽違己久的更新。（擦汗）  
> 雖然只是過門，但我一定在今年填完坑的。真心，不騙。


	20. T is for Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin，Arthur，Mordred，Kilgharra，Nimueh一起進了門，門後面的景象讓前三者吃了一驚，而後兩位的舉動也讓人匪夷所思。  
> Arthur還遇到了生命中另一個重要人物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本來，只是想寫談戀愛的小說的，認真。然後劇情就因為字母的關係外全去別地方了（汗）。  
> 還有六回，到底怎麼還有什麼比扯鈴更扯的情節呢？敬請期待。  
> 不過，再怎麼扯淡的劇情，都符合我的標題：浪漫、瑣碎、危險喔XD  
> 另外有感覺出來我那模仿Netflix語氣的摘要嗎XDDD

**T is for Treasure**

　　近來Merlin Emrys面臨了很嚴重的信任危機。

　　先是得知一直在他生命中缺席的父親其實沒有死亡，並且和他一樣擁有魔法，而他的魔法甚至能讓Kilgharra敬畏三分；再來是Kilgharra，這隻半龍半鬼、時而化身蜥蝪的傳說生物，在他與Arthur面前編出煞有其事的冒險，說是可以解決兩人的困難，但到頭來不過是為了達成自己的私利。

　　他還能相信什麼？

　　「Merlin，對不起，我知道我們應該早點告訴你。但有時候真相……只會給人帶來不快。我不忍心破壞Balinor在你心中的形象……」

　　然後是母親與他們家熟識的老醫生Gaius。他從小到大全心信賴的兩個人。

　　Merlin曾想像自己的父親是出入險境的戰地記者，或是007那樣的特務，由於身負國家機密，不得不遠離妻小；又或是他本著愛國心參加阿富汗戰爭，不幸為國捐軀，而這錯誤的決定實在太傷感了，所以母親從來不願和他提起。然而當Merlin從Lancelot轉交給他的信中獲悉Balinor──兩隻文鳥口中的「猩猩」──就是自己的父親時，他一方面高興自己總算見了親生父親一面，知道他確實還活著，一方面卻也納悶為什麼母親仍然諱莫如深，只是重新在老家擺起了Balinor的照片，其餘什麼也不解釋。

　　原本都在為Arthur的詛咒煩惱、無暇顧及其他的Merlin，直到最近的復活節假期，才終於有機會徹底詢問Hunith有關Balinor的消息，而從她支支吾吾的回覆裡，Merlin好不容易拼湊出當年的原貌：原來Balinor不是什麼擁有不得已苦衷的偉大人物，只是一個在小車禍中突然恢復了遠古的記憶，因為無法承接那些記憶殘片而罹患重度憂鬱症的病人；雖然他和所有美國漫畫裡的超級英雄一樣，在受難後獲得了神奇的超能力（也就是魔法），卻對拯救世界沒有任何興趣，反而是精神崩潰，多次自殺未遂，最後像要逃亡夢魘似地離開了英國。

　　「所以，這就是我十七年來都沒見過他的真相，對吧？他來找我，和我說魔法的事，也不過就因為簽證到期，順便而已……」

　　「Merlin……」

　　曾經在Merlin心裡構築的偉岸父親形象一夕瓦解，這讓他短時間內難以承受。

　　理智上他可以理解Gaius和媽媽的苦心，然而情感上他很難放下被矇在鼓裡的芥蒂。

　　他還能相信誰呢？

　　因此，當Arthur答應Kilgharra幫牠開門的時候，Merlin本來打定主意絕對要拒絕的。Merlin一點也不相信Kilgharra的話，畢竟他已經證明了Kilgharra在魔法這件事上是徹頭徹尾的撒謊──Merlin的魔法只是因為青春期荷爾蒙分泌旺盛的緣故才會不穩定，和開不開門一點關係也沒有。那為什麼Arthur的詛咒不能靠他們自己來破解呢？

　　如果不是Arthur一半命令、一半懇求（好吧，Merlin在心底承認自己可能是屈服於Arthur的 _色誘_ ），從新年說服到復活節假期猶不死心，Merlin根本不會答應和金髮男子一起來開門。

　　答應歸答應，但這次他非常小心，從事前擬定如何打發女僕離開別墅的計劃開始、到Kilgharra承諾Modred會帶來黑貓、再到開門的前一刻，他總是隨時留意Kilgharra的一舉一動，不讓牠有任何機會作怪。

　　然而即使如此，他仍有不好的預感，怎麼也放不下心來；在房門電子鎖因著Arthur按下八碼生日數字順利解開後，他做了萬全的心理準備，等待開門的那瞬間，準備迎向未知的……

 

　　──噢。

　　──噢。

　　Arthur和他同時發出驚嘆。

　　完、全、不、一、樣。

　　這是Merlin進入房間後，腦海浮現的第一個念頭。

　　原本在他的想像裡，這個偶爾會傳出哀鳴和耳語的門內，景象若不是晦暗窄小、佈滿塵埃蛛網，就應該像阿瓦隆墓園那樣瀰漫著陰森鬼氣才對。從來不是這般闊淨明亮的樣子。

　　而走在前方的Arthur，彷佛就要隱沒在迷幻的光中。

　　「Arthur！」Merlin伸手拽住金髮男子的手肘。

　　金髮男子於煨暖的鵝黃光線中轉過頭，疑惑的表情慢慢轉變成Merlin熟悉的笑容。一股遙遠而陌生的感傷情緒攫獲了Merlin，使他眼眶不受控制地濕潤起來。

　　「嘿，怎麼了，Merlin？我在這裡，」金髮男子揉了揉他的頭髮，「承認你迷路的話就儘管撒嬌沒關係。」玩笑的語氣，眼神卻顯得溫柔。

　　「只有你才會在房間裡迷路吧。」Merlin挑眉，但沒有撥開Arthur的手。後者則是呶了呶嘴，手順勢從黑髮青年的頭頂來到黑髮青年的肩膀。撫慰性質地按一按。Merlin忽然聽見金髮男子幾不可聞的低吟。

　　「可惡，如果不是Mordred和Kilgharra在，我真想吻你。」

　   「……」黑髮青年不由得眨眨眼睛，抬起嘴角，頸根莫名發熱。僅僅是最簡單的肢體碰觸，最普通的情話，原本在Merlin心頭膨脹的不安感便消失得無影無蹤，體內的魔法也不再像煮沸的水嗶剝地響。他不禁盯著Arthur猛然轉身、裝作沒事的背影陷入深思。

　　只有Arthur對他是永遠坦白誠實的。他意識到這點。自從和Arthur交換了祕密、分享了彼此的身體之後，Arthur對他知無不言，而Merlin對他的依賴也益發加深。他從來不知道竟然有人會對他產生這麼大的影響，對他而言如此重要，也不明白原來自己在別人心中也可以這麼……這麼有份量。

　　「哇噢……」Merlin聽見Modred在他身後小聲輕呼，馬上凜了凜心神。看來不只他和Arthur對眼前景象感到吃驚。

　　他們是應該全都感到吃驚的。

　　房裡的傢俱擺設高貴典雅，靠窗的鏤雕古董桌上放了高級的蘆葦桿擴香瓶，使得空氣裡不時散發出檀木與礦物麝香的氣味。嗅覺靈敏的Arthur因此打了好幾個噴嚏。

　　他們分兩頭探察：Arthur研究左邊牆上的一排肖象畫，而Merlin則謹慎地環顧四周──錦緞材質的窗簾，巨大華麗的水晶吊燈，黃金冶造的燭臺，古董桌和貴妃椅，牆壁上的畫作、藝術品、標本……彷彿置身夢境的裝潢，如果沒有右方那端數量可觀的拼布娃娃，簡直是中世紀皇室寢宮的完美再現。

　　沒錯，拼布娃娃──此處最違和的存在。

　　「這些玩偶還真是……」他不禁瞇起眼睛，往拼布娃娃的方向走去。

　　 **很怪。** Merlin心想。那真是一堆數量可觀的布娃娃「群」。它們佔據了房間的大部份，桌上、椅上、地上，大大小小、或站或坐或臥，風格有種莫名的詭異，但很明顯是有品味的設計，只是和整間房的風格完全不搭；其中有些扮相像是童話中的人物，像是小紅帽、大野狼和青蛙王子、灰姑娘；有些則貌似是莎士比亞故事裡的角色（一個布娃娃的頭上縫了歪掉的王冠，胸前有個小牌子寫著 _李爾_ ）。它們個個手工精細，布料材質皆屬上等，仔細看的話還能發現是布娃娃的眼睛不是用扣子縫製，而是扣子形狀的寶石，灰姑娘的玻璃鞋則是鑽石打造。

　　不過這些都不是Merlin在意的重點，他在意的是右邊一塊空地上疊到天花板的布娃娃「堆」。他轉身看向Arthur，試圖回憶Arthur曾經說過與布娃娃相關的事情。Merlin朝對方喊了幾聲，但金髮男子背對著他沒有回應，只是停佇在房門後方一幅女性肖象畫上，整個人的注意力似乎都被那幅畫作吸了進去。

　　Merlin聳了聳肩，不再打擾。他明白Arthur對藝術的熱愛。黑髮青年隨即轉身，繼續研究那些布娃娃能夠堆得那麼高的原因。

　　「這個基座……」他仔細端詳，輕輕觸摸，發現那些能堆至天花板高處而不會傾倒的布娃娃，是由於底部有個同樣是布製品的基座在支撐的緣故。而那個基座的形狀就像是……

　　「好像一隻熊。」Modred說，「這裡看起來金碧輝煌，但我卻覺得更像山裡熊居住的洞窟。」

        男孩看似無心的話語簡直道破Merlin心中所見所想，令他不由得吃驚地轉頭看他。

　　只見緊抱著黑貓的Modred似乎比他更加詫異：「噢──」後退了一大步，「Shite──」背上的登山包像打保齡球一樣撞倒了其他堆疊在附近的拼布娃娃。

　　「我……我嚇到你了？」Merlin看著慌張的Mordred，有些詫異。向來都是Modred讓他嚇到的。

　　「你的眼睛剛剛……變成金色。」Modred視線從地面的布娃娃徒然轉向他，目光銳利依舊，只是不自覺地開始撫摸黑貓的耳朵。

　　「咦，是嗎？噢，抱歉，我不……」

　　「沒關係，我知道是魔法。Nimueh說過。你有充電器嗎？要這個品牌的。」Modred似乎無意聽他解釋，自顧自地掏出手機來，貓咪跟著嚶了幾聲。

　　「Nimueh進來之前有話想要說，我想事情應該和你有關。但是我手機沒電了，沒有辦法知道讓她說出來。你有這個牌子的充電器嗎？」

　　如果是以前，Merlin大概又會因為Modred自以為是的態度而感到冒犯，對他橫衝直闖的話語感到不自在；然而在經歷了那麼多事件之後，現在的他已經能夠看出Modred其實沒有惡意（至少Modred願意為他們把Nimueh帶來，又贊同他的意見，讓他更加確信自己的看法。），那些不假修飾的詞彙可能是因為害羞的關係。就跟他以前一樣。

        Merlin猜想自己以前對Modred所保持的不滿和偏見，大概也是因為在他身上看到了過去的影子吧。

　　「抱歉，我沒有帶充電器。但是，如果你讓我抱她的話，或許我可以直接和她溝通？」

　　「呃──你要抱她？你可以──我是說你的魔法，可以讓你和她直接溝通？」

　　「嗯，我也不知道是不是因為魔法。只是不久之前我發現我好像可以聽得懂鳥語、和鳥交談，那說不定現在也能聽懂貓話吧，我猜。可以試試看。」Merlin兩手一伸，朝貓咪露出自認為最友善的表情。

　　黑貓瞇起眼睛。Mordred則是睜大眼睛。

　　「和鳥說話。Merlin……你是白雪公主嗎？」

　　Merlin笑了出來。

　　「多麼溫馨的對話啊，諸君。不過等門開了，Nimueh和Arthur的詛咒都破解了，到時你們想怎麼用人類的語言交談都可以，不是嗎？還是先來找找那把透明鑰匙對應的門吧！如果您方便的話。」Kilgharra說。他和進門前一樣恣意打斷他與Mordred的對話。貓咪發出了抗議的聲音。

　　「……」Merlin雖然覺得不對勁，但察覺到Kilgharra諷刺話語中的急迫性，只好先照著Kilgharra所言，繞過散落在地上的布娃娃，把擋住路線的布娃娃撥開，慢慢走到牠身邊。

　　「這裡。請您摸摸看。」不知道出於什麼原因，Kilgharra此時已經完全對Merlin使用敬語，儘管牠的長臉上仍顯出不豫之色，鼻孔不耐地頻頻噴氣。Merlin朝牠目光凝視的方向緩緩伸出手，隨即發現本應輕鬆穿透的空間，如今被一片透明的弧狀牆面堵住。手伸不過去。

　　一片完全看不見的牆堵在那裡，像是固態的空氣，只有觸碰才感覺得到它的存在。這片透明牆把房間隔成兩邊，牆的這端倚著剛剛發現的巨型基座，以及大大小小的拼布娃娃，另一端則是原木雕花壁櫥。雕花壁櫥與天花板同高，中央鏤空以印花玻璃作擋板，裡頭放了精緻的瓷碗、手工藝品和幾個酒瓶與酒杯。壁櫥緊貼著真正看得見的實體牆面，延伸出去的米白牆上掛著半身雄鹿標本。

　　「這裡……有牆？」Merlin延著牆面輕推輕敲。

　　「不是牆，是門。Merlin，您還沒有察覺到嗎？這就是我們一直在尋找的門！」Kilgharra一反莫測高深的神祕態度，不停拍動他的蝠翼，上下飛舞：「就是這個！透明的鑰匙搭配透明的門，終於找到了……」

 　　「是你一直在尋找的門，不是我們。如果這真的是門的話，那──」

　　「這當然是門，快摸摸看，有沒有找到鑰匙孔？」

　　「Kilgharra，你是在命令我把這整面牆由上到下都摸……」

　　「不是牆，是門，小法師，是門！它一定有鑰匙孔，您口袋裡的鑰匙一定有作用，我不能命令您，我是請求您──」

　　Kilgharra愈發激動的口吻，讓Merlin歛起不快的情緒，按牠的話開始摸索那片看不見的透明牆，試圖尋找鑰匙孔。他往透明的牆向上輕拍，然後再俯下身來，一手掌一手掌的距離輕輕壓著。到處都是平滑的質地，找不到鑰匙孔的位置。Merlin皺了皺眉頭，吸了口氣，又把腰彎得更低些，原本伏貼在胸前的戒指項練滑了出來。

　　「Merlin──」Modred輕呼。Merlin抬眼看他，只見對方指著自己胸口：「你快看看你胸前的項練……」

　　Merlin又立刻低頭，瞥見Arthur先前送他的戒指項鍊折射出一道神祕的光絲，在打到透明的「門」上時倏地轉了九十度，接著像有生命似地流動到Merlin放在透明門上的指尖；光絲碰到中指指尖後便下滑到他的掌心，在掌心處光芒旋即穿透到另外一方空間，那道光芒就這樣穿透到壁櫥──

　　「就、就是這裡！Merlin，你找到了──」Kilgharra低沉的嗓音裡掩藏不住興奮。

　　Merlin立刻將手掌移開。原本什麼也看不出來，觸摸時相當平整的透明牆面，隨著戒指射出的光線攏聚成鑰匙孔形狀。

　　是門，這真的是門，這裡真的有門，真的有Kilgharra心心念念，先是誘騙，再是威脅，甚至懇求著非要他們來開不可的門。只要把透過貓夢取得的鑰匙插入憑空浮現的鑰匙孔，他就能取得門後對Kilgharra而言如性命般重要的寶藏。

　　這就是他的力量。

　　Merlin不禁睜大雙眼，在心底由衷發出驚歎。直到此刻，他才真正體會到自己是多麼不可思議的存在；他才真正感覺到他確實活在自己的故事裡，他的魔法確實有用，而他確實是在冒險，不是疏離地讀著某本寫得很爛的奇幻小說……

　　在Kilgharra殷勤的催促中，黑髮青年半跪下來，從口袋掏出了鑰匙。

　　同一時間，他聽到後方傳來小聲的呼喊。方才直盯著肖像畫，像是完全沉浸在另一個世界的Arthur悠悠開口，他的聲音像是半夢半醒時的囈語：「Merlin，你快過來看看，這幅畫裡的女人好像會動，她剛剛在對我眨眼睛，現在又好像有什麼話要……嘿，她真的會動！Merlin──」

　　「哦，Arthur，你應該先過來看看，我已經找到……」Merlin輕輕笑了一下，將透明鑰匙插入鑰匙孔，心裡想像將門打開的瞬間，破除詛咒的瞬間，Arthur會露出怎麼樣的表情。

　  儘管整件事情在Merlin後來的回憶裡，一切都像是電影中的慢動作播放效果，然而當時發生的事情其實是異常迅速，迅速到甚至容不下Merlin講完最後的句子── 

　　「噢！」 

　　黑貓突然從Modred的懷抱中跳落地面，直直朝Merlin的胸口衝撞過去──

        「Nimueh！」當黑貓跳到他懷裡拚命扯動他項練的同時，Modred的表情由懊惱喝斥突然轉為震驚，表情猙獰，動彈不得。男孩的視線穿過他身後，仰頭看向──

　　「Merlin，你後面！……你後面！」

　　Merlin想要轉頭，但卻發現他居然不能，一個像枕頭似的東西正抵住他後頸。 

　　「這是怎麼回──噢──」他目光飛快瞟向Kilgharra，想問個究竟，但視線竟瞬間從仰視位移到俯視，Merlin被一股莫名的力量高高拉起──在還沒什搞清楚到底發生什麼事的時候，整個人再被騰空摔飛──

　　這不是他的魔法，這是──

 

　　「唔───────────────────！」

 

　　「Merlin！！！！」

 

　　他的後領被揪起來，被拋摔，然後整個跌撞到地板上。在身體著地、眼冒金星之前，他看見摔飛他的龐然大物，就是進門後被他看作拼布娃娃基座的大熊娃娃，而剛剛抵著他脖子的枕頭狀物就是牠的巨大熊掌。

 

　　 **──Arthur的課堂素描！**

**──Pendragon家的詛咒！**

　　Merlin忽然領悟到了什麼。

 

　　「Merlin──────

　　「Merlin、Nimueh────

　　

　　兩聲吶喊伴隨淒厲的貓叫同時傳來，一個是回過神來的Arthur，一個是嚇得目瞪口呆的Modred。黑貓因為咬著扯飛的項鍊，隨反作用力拋物線摔到透明門的另一端，撞上了公鹿標本，項鍊和貓咪都被巨大的鹿角托住。Nimueh慘叫一聲後便動也不動，看來是暈了過去。 

　　「可惡，到底……」Merlin掙扎地想要坐直身，拼布熊娃娃卻比他更快一步，將他重新壓制在地上，並開始掐他脖子，還用熊掌摀住Merlin的口鼻。

　　黑髮青年死命掙扎，雙腳亂踢，但熊娃娃不為所動，好像牠唯一的目標就是置Merlin於死地── 

　　「不可以！」

 　　Arthur立刻要衝到Merlin身邊，但剛剛被他凝視良久的畫中貴婦卻突然把手伸出畫框──是的，伸出畫框──從背後環抱金髮男子。

        ──這是什麼情況？

　　「什………！？放開我！」

　　「別過去！這是宿命，你沒有辦法……」

　　「去他的宿命，妳放開……妳不要亂說！放開我！……可惡，居然掙脫不開……Modred！快，快幫Merlin！還有Kilgharra！你……你為什麼飛到天花板上──」

　　Arthur被畫中人莫名的力量拽住，動彈不得，只好吩咐Modred；處於驚嚇中的Modred立刻像被雷劈中似地彈跳一步，僵直的身體接著開始動作。他生平第一次在外人面前卸下背後的登山包，抽起藏在靴子裡的瑞士刀，朝Merlin的方向跑了過去。

　　「放開Merlin！」Modred用小刀劃開拼布熊娃娃的肚子，劃了又劃，一大團棉絮掉了下來。拼布熊娃娃仍沒停手，持續掐著Merlin脖子，但Merlin得以踢進劃開的部份，把棉絮用力踢出來，讓拼布熊娃娃重心傾斜，整個身軀跪下。

　　「哈！」Modred趁機再劃開它的手臂，使熊娃娃暫時停手，讓Merlin有了咳嗽喘息的空間。Modred鬆了口氣，朝Merlin笑了一下，但還沒高興過一秒，就在下個瞬間被拼布熊娃娃揮拳飽揍，身體整個飛出去，頭部撞到古董桌桌腳。

        「唔……」

　　「Modred……」Merlin趁空檔用盡氣力轉身背對拼布熊娃娃爬行，但在起身想跑的瞬間又被拼布熊娃抓住，用力地把Merlin的頭按在地上，彷彿矢志要把他的臉埋進地面，讓他永遠也無法抬起頭……

　　「Modred！Merlin──」Arthur既擔心又著急，持續掙脫那一雙環抱他的半透明玉臂，一邊回頭斥道：「妳究竟是誰？為什麼要一直抓著我！那邊有人昏倒了，有人──Merlin他快沒氣了！妳快點放開我！讓我過去！Kilgharra，你又在幹什麼？你如果不幫Merlin，就來幫我！Kilgharra──」 

　　「Arthur，原諒我，為了你好……我不能讓你過去！那個人……那個人是魔法師，而且他有龍……他辦得到，你得讓他……」 

　　「我已經受夠別人說為了我好，妳──可惡，妳為什麼知道我名字？妳到底是什麼鬼東西？放開我！放手──」

　　「Arthur，你聽我說……」

　　「我不要，妳放開我──」

　　「我是你的母親！」

　　「放……什──！？」

　　此時，遲遲沒有動作的Kilgharra像是下定決心，終於開口：

　　「Merlin，您必須命令我，否則我辦不到。」

　　「咳……」Merlin臉貼著地板，Kilgharra飛在上空的聲音是如此遙遠，他感到意識正逐漸消失……

　　「Merlin，您必須想起來，您必須自己想起來命令我的咒語──御龍族Merlin Emrys啊，您已經進行了成年儀式，您繼承了Balinor的力量──您必須自己想起來怎麼命令我！」

  
　　熊娃娃整座壓在Merlin的背脊上，愈發用力。

 　　「Kilgha……Kil……」 

　　「Merlin！我的主人──」

 

　　（請您命令我！）

 

　　忽然間，Merlin雙眼狂飆琥珀金芒。空氣中形成小小的氣流旋進他的掌中央，霎時間他全身都在隱隱浮動；不一會兒，Merlin在熊娃娃的壓制下撐起了自己。一旦雙唇與地面拉開了距離，氧氣重新竄入，黑髮青年便毫不猶豫，說出了一連串古老祕語。

 

 　　（Kilgharra──我以御龍族之名──）

　　整幢別墅都在震動。

　　窗戶，壁櫥上的玻璃，應聲碎裂。

　　大風灌了進來。

　　（──要求你幫我──）

 

　　Kilgharra身形突然膨脹起來，愈變愈大，撐破身上西裝，最化為一條巨龍，背脊頂住天花板，翅膀遮罩了大部份的光線。原本巨大的拼布熊娃娃在牠面前頓然顯得渺少，只消牠用尾巴一戳一甩──熊娃娃瞬間被撕扯成漫天的破布與紛飛棉絮。

　　畫中糾纏Arthur的白衣貴婦這時迅速收回雙手，擺起最初肖象畫的姿勢。重獲自由的Arthur顧不得其他，連跑帶滾帶跌地跑到Merlin身旁。

　　「Merlin！Merlin！」Arthur翻身抱起Merlin，捧著他的臉輕輕拍打，隨即低頭俯在他胸口探測他的心跳。

　　Merlin感覺得到，卻疲倦地無法反應。

　　「Merlin……」

　　同一時間，門內之門的另一端，雄鹿標本上的黑貓亦消失無蹤，取而代之的是一位穿著中世紀樣式、酒紅連身裙的艷冶女子，佇立於標本下方。

　　遠遠的，她無視於其他人的存在，兀自朝她適才出售阻止Arthur的畫中婦人頷首微笑。

　　在Merlin完全失去意識前，他清楚地聽到女子的聲音：

　　「好久不見了，Ygraine。」

 

t.b.c.


End file.
